Rainbow Series: When the Lights go Out
by LVAv8or
Summary: Rainbow must find and stop a group of terrorist before they start the next World War III.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay the semester is over, kind of. I know I should wait until December 10th to start this story when the semester is really over. But every time I turn on my computer and see this story sitting there I get a smile on my face because this is my favorite story so far, and I feel like I have share it with you guys. If my trademark laziness doesn't kick in over my winter break than I should my squeal to Monster finished by the end of this month. So enough of me talking, hope you enjoy this story. All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Our world is made of _**nuclear**_ giants and _**ethical**_ infants. We know more about _**war**_ than we know about _**peace**_, more about _**killing**_ than we know about _**living**_." – General Omar Bradley

"100 miles out," Sergeant Nate Mulder said as he walked into Major Timothy Robbins temporary office on the submarine, The USS Viper.

Tim just shook his head and looked back down at the blue prints that were on his table with the rest of the Delta Team. He sighed to himself as he looked at his first big mission in charge since became the leader of the Army Special Forces unit, Delta Team.

He wasn't expecting something this big so soon, but this was reality, missions don't start off easy and then slowly get harder, they start off hard and then do nothing but get impossible to complete. But his current mission was something that was out of his league, this was something that his younger sister Arizona should be doing. Knowing her she could probably do this mission by herself with one hand tied back, and just to be a showoff she would probably ask to be blindfolded as well.

At first Tim was confused to why Arizona and the Rainbow Team would turn down such a mission; it wasn't till he got the full details of mission before he understood why. Delta Team's mission was to sneak onto a secret island 50 miles off the coast of North Korea to find and stop Dominic Cooper.

Dominic Cooper was young man in his late twenties who had an extraordinary talent at computer hacking. Dominic was the man responsible for hacking into the pentagon and stealing the blue prints for a secret scalar weapon code named the 'Black Weapon'. The weapon was made by the military's top engineer, Colonel Daniel Robbins.

Daniel Robbins was Tim and Arizona's dad, and for the longest time Arizona did nothing but hate everything that the man stood for. When Tim found out that mission had something to do with their father he knew Arizona wouldn't even touch the paper work with a 10 foot pole.

The sound of the phone ranging on the table behind him brought Tim out of his thoughts. "Captain just called, we are sitting pretty 20 miles away from North Korea's water territory." Lieutenant, and best friend, Nick Dietrich said.

"20 miles we can't get any closer?" Tim asked.

"If you want to keep the fact that we are secretly invading North Korea a secret from North Korea, then no. Their defense system will pick up the Viper, and then we will have a big problem on our hands. Like a World War 3 type problem." Nick shot back in dry humor.

"We can use the underwater RS1 Sea Doo's." Kevin jumped in. Kevin who was of medium height and build with brown hair, green eyes and a well-defined jaw was only a private. The reason why he was good enough to bypass the years of military experience needed to be in the U.S. Army Special Forces was his computer knowledge. He could do anything and everything when it came to computers. "We can use the Sea Doo's to get shore unnoticed, we will be small and slow enough to be able to get pass the North Korean's defense system."

"Good call rookie," Nick said with a slap on the back. Together Delta team made their way to the upper levels of the submarine and prepared themselves for their mission.

Delta Team was comprised of six men. Team leader Tim, and his second in command Nick, followed by Kevin the tech guy, Nate, Brian and Drew were their heavy muscle. Once their wet suits were on, the six men made their way to the island coast.

The men followed Kevin's lead as they successfully made it to the coast of the island unnoticed. Instead of going straight to coast and making a beeline for the woods they took another approach. They quietly made their way to an empty but well-guarded military dock. They lucked out because standing keeping watch over the dock and the waters were six North Korean military guards. Delta team was still in the water under the dock when they each took a guard and on Tim's count they simultaneously took out all six guards.

Tim was the first to peek up from waters; once the coast was clear the other five guys emerged from water. They made a beeline for the line that marked the beginning of woods, staying in the shadows. They didn't kill or knock any guards that came past them, they just let them pass. They didn't want to make the mission harder by alerting the enemy that they were there. They followed the line of the woods until they made it to the main security hut for the island.

"Nick and I got this. You guys stay here and keep an eye out." Tim said as he and Nick quickly and quietly made their way to one of two doors that the hut had.

Tim took the left side of the door, while Nick took the right side of the door. Tim took a flash bang and looked over to Nick. "On my count," he whispered. Nick shook his head and watched as Tim silently counted down from three.

On three Tim opened the door threw in the flash bang. It only took three seconds for it to do its job successfully. Nick and Tim entered the hut, and took advantage of the 5 flailing guys in a matter of minutes. It wasn't as clean and precise like Rainbow, but it got the job done. "Clear," Tim said over the radio.

It only took seconds for the four remaining members of Delta team to show up. Kevin made his way to the computer to work his magic while the others took post keeping a look out. A few moments later Kevin successfully inputted a virus taking down North Korea's defense system, making the Viper invisible to their sonar.

"Virus is planted, Viper, it is safe to get closer. We will notify you when we are on our way back to the coast." Nick said over the radio.

"Copy that, November Delta" The Viper responded.

"This path will lead us to the warehouse that Dominic is using." Kevin pointed to a trail that led into the woods.

Just like they did on the coast, they stayed in the shadows, but this time they took out people when they needed to. They mainly took out snipers, and people that got too close to them for their liking. They followed the trail for another 20 miles before they made it to a large single story warehouse.

Nick and Tim led the group as they quietly entered the warehouse. Nick and Tim exchanged looks when they noticed how eerily quiet and empty the warehouse was. "I don't like this," Nick said.

"Yeah me too, they have the blue prints to a huge weapon. You figure there would be a lot people here trying to build it." Tim added.

"This could only mean two things, they already built it and are transporting it to their test destination or we have been discovered and we are two minutes away from being blown up." Nate said.

Everyone stopped moving and turned their attention to the six foot giant. Nate was a tall man, he looked somewhat thin for someone who was actively serving in the military, but looks can be deceiving. He was nothing but pure muscle, and he knew how to put his legs to good use because he holds the current record in the Army for the fastest mile, 4 minutes and 25 seconds.

"God I hope you are wrong." Nick said as cleared another empty room.

The guys stopped when they heard groaning coming from the main room of the warehouse. Tim held up his hand to tell the others to be quiet, as he slowly entered the room. With their guns drawn they entered the large opening of the warehouse. Tim and Nick had their guns pointing straight ahead; while Kevin, Nate, Brian and Drew were looking everywhere they thought a person could be hiding.

The main part of the warehouse was large and wide open on the left side was where they were building the scalar weapon. Tim let out a breath he hadn't realize that he had been holding because sitting to the left side of the warehouse was the scalar weapon, still in pieces and not even close to being done. On the right side was number of desks that were either covered in paperwork or had circuit boards and computers on them. But the dark figure tied to a chair in the middle of the room was the third thing that got Tim's attention.

Tim and Nick made their way up to this figure, while the others still guarded and looked around the warehouse. Tim reached out and lifted the man's head, "its Dominic."

"I thought his was in charge of this whole thing. Why would they tie and beat him up?" Nick asked with a look of confusion over to Tim, who did nothing but shrug.

"Because I'm not in charge," Dominic said in a low raspy voice. "I never was. I was blackmailed into doing all of this."

"_This_," Nate said while he was looking up scanning the catwalk above them, "what is _this_?"

"The black weapon is a large scale electromagnetic pulse generator. They wanted me steal and build it so they can sell it to the highest bidder." Dominic answered.

"Who is they and did they find someone to sell it too?" Was Tim's next question.

Dominic shook his head "yes," he paused of a moment and coughed up blood, "North Korea, why do you think we are here." Another brief pause, "North Korea wants to use over the U.S. so they can cripple the U.S. long enough to invade them with no problems."

"So why are you tied to the chair, can't really build anything when you are tied up." Tim added.

"Because there is a large component missing, without it the EMP doesn't work."

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Do I look like a fucking engineer," Dominic snapped. "I don't know, I just do computers and that's it. They think I'm lying, so cue in chair and beating of my life."

"They, you keep saying they. Who are they?" Nate said as he dropped his gun and walked up next to Tim and Nick.

"Gary Clark"

"Gary Clark? As in –"

"The U.S. Navy Seal Gary Clark?" Dominic cut Nate off, "yes."

Next to Rainbow, Gary Clark was the next best thing the military had to protecting this world. A few years ago it was rumored to believe that Clark died during a mission but they couldn't recover the body, until now.

"There are two others, I know for sure one of them belongs to a top secret military organization based in London. I think it's called Rainbow, Team Rainbow…" Dominic was cutoff when the room exploded in gunfire.

"We got company!" Brian yelled as he fired back.

Tim and the Delta Team started firing at their enemy as they slowly backed out the way they came. It was pointless to try and save Dominic because he was killed in the cross fire.

"Delta Team, this is the Viper. We are taking heavy fire. We are leaving port in five minutes. If you are not here in five minutes we will leave without you."

"There's too many to fight off, go go go!" Tim yelled. "Where the hell is the rookie?"

"He and Drew are by the computers! He was putting a virus on the computer corrupting the files so the North Koreans will have nothing." Brian replied back.

It was like Kevin and Drew heard Tim yelling because in a few moments they rounded the corner to meet up with the rest of them. "Let's move," Tim said, "I'll deal with you later." Tim glared at Kevin.

Now that their cover was blown there was no need to be quiet and hide in the shadows, they took cover when they needed and shot their way back to the port where the Viper was. Tim was in the process of changing his clip when the ground shook underneath him for a minute and low to high pitch buzz was heard for a brief moment. Tim looked down at the ground and then over to Drew who was taking cover next to him. "What the fuck was that?" Drew asked.

"I have no clue, but it doesn't sound good and I don't want to be here to find out what it is." Tim replied back.

"Delta Team this is the Viper, we are leaving the port in exactly 2 minutes."

"Let's move Delta!" Tim yelled as he got up and continued to push forward with the rest of his team.

Delta managed to push their way back to the port, they had just stepped foot on the dock when the ground shook underneath them again and the same low to high pitch buzz was heard. "Get on the fucking submarine!" Tim yelled.

"Viper we standing on top of you, you can leave port, but wait to submerge" Nick said over the radio.

"Copy that," the Viper made its way out of the port while Delta Team stayed on top of the submarine providing cover fire until it got into the open waters safely.

It took the Viper 10 minutes to get out of the range of all the gun fire. Once the Viper was out of the harm's way, Delta team made their way to entrance hatch of Viper. For a third time but without the shaking of the ground they heard the same low to high pitch buzz which cause them to stop what they were doing and turn around to face the island. Before anyone could say anything about the noise, they saw a bright white light that lit up the whole sky causing them to cover their faces.

Tim was about to say something, but stopped when he watched in shock as the whole island suddenly sank underwater creating a large tsunami that was coming right for them. "Oh shit." Was the last thing Tim said as the giant wave engulfed the entire Delta team and USS Viper.

* * *

Eleven days after Delta Team disappeared off the coast of North Korea, Barbara Robbins found herself giving candy to last batch of trick or treaters. Right as she closed the door she heard the tornado alarm going off signaling that trick or treating was over and the city wide curfew was about to take effect.

Barbara closed the door and walked through the living room to get the kitchen to finish cleaning up after dinner. As she passed the T.V. she walked passed a bookcase that acted more like shrine to her two, well if you count the fact that Nick was always at her house when he was younger it would be three, children. There were pictures of Tim and Arizona on their first day of school, when they graduated high school and college; there were pictures of them in their military uniforms. There were also several pictures of just Nick and Tim together as well pictures of Arizona and Julie.

She paused at the bookcase for a moment and picked up her favorite photo of all time. A time when all five of them were together and happy, it was a group wedding photo at Arizona and Julie's wedding. If there was one moment she would want to go back to and never leave it would be on the summer day in July. Everything was so perfect, they were all happy, carefree and they had the widest smiles anyone had ever seen. She wished she had more family times like that. She would give anything to have just one more moment like that.

She put the picture back at is natural resting place, which was right by anyone picture of Nick, Tim and Arizona somewhere in the dessert. She picked up that picture and her fingers went over the faces of Nick and Tim, she refused to believe that they were dead.

Barbara was a military wife and mother; there had been times when they said they couldn't find Daniel and a few weeks later they found him held up in some small town. Same thing went for Arizona as well as Tim once or twice during a mission. Nope she refused to believe that they were dead until the United States Military showed her their lifeless bodies.

Barbara didn't want to dwell on the past so she the put the picture down and continued her journey back to the kitchen. She had just finished cleaning the pots and pans and was in the middle of putting plates and silverware into the dishwasher when the doorbell rang.

Barbara stood up straight and made her way to the door with a bowl of candy. There were always those few middle schoolers trying to milk the most of the time before curfew started, it wasn't unusual. She had just barely opened the door before someone on the other side kicked the door open. There were four men all dressed in black and wearing ski masks holding semi-automatic weapons, which caused Barbara to give a blood curdling scream.

Barbara wasn't alone in the house. She still lived there with her husband Colonel Daniel Robbins. Daniel was upstairs in his office working on a paper for a presentation he was giving to Navy on a new piece of machinery that would help sailors when it came to ship maintenance. When he heard Barbara's screams he grabbed his Smith & Wesson sigma and made his way downstairs. Before he made it to the bottom of staircase someone came from his left side and hit him the temple knocking him out instantly.

It was sometime later when he finally came too. When he did come too he was in the living room facing his wife, who was tied up just like him. "Barbara," Daniel said with a groggy voice.

He didn't get the chance to say anything else when a figure stepped into the line of vision next to his wife. "Well good morning, sunshine." Gary Clark said with a smile.

Daniel just glared at Gary, "What do you want?" he hissed at him.

"I think you know what I want. I want to know what and where the missing component is for your EMP device."

"I don't where it is," Daniel shook his head, "and I will never tell you what it is."

Gary shook his head and stood up. He took out his gun and pointed right Barbra's chest. "If you don't tell me I will kill your wife and I will make sure that is nice and slow for you to watch helplessly."

Daniel remained silent trying to call Gary's bluff. "Okay, you think I'm playing." Gary aimed the gun lower at Barbara's knee and shot her.

Barbara's eyes slammed shut and she started screaming. "I'll give you till the count of three before I shot her in chest, and then in the head."

"One," Daniel had tears in eyes, his wife was hurt and at the moment there was nothing he could about it.

"Two," Daniel's eyes went from his wife back to Gary over and over again. He had no clue how to pull the wool over Gary's eyes without his wife getting hurt or killed.

"Okay, have it your-"

"You need a machine that can produce gamma rays on a large scale, "Daniel cutoff.

"I take it that this machine is already built, so I'm going to ask where I can find it?" Gary relied.

"Bolivia." Daniel said with a shaky voice.

"Bolivia?"

Daniel shook his head vigorously while looking over to his wife. She was still crying but had stopped screaming. "It's at a military safe house, so you thugs like you can't get it."

Gary just gave a small chuckle before he shot Barbra in the chest and then grabbed Daniel by the arm dragging him out of the house. "Why! Why did you shoot my wife! I told you everything I know!"

"You called me thug. That hurt my feelings, so I decided to hurt yours" Gary threw Daniel in the back of a black SUV before getting into the front passenger seat. Gary looked over at the driver for a brief moment, "drive," he said before turning around to look at Daniel. "You better be right, because if you're not, I will kill your daughter Arizona, just like I killed your wife and your son Timothy."

Daniel looked out the window and could see and hear police sirens. He closed his eyes and hoped that they got to his house in time to save his wife. "Oh, and for calling me a thug." Gary said bring Daniel out of his thoughts in time to see Gary raise his gun and shoot him right in the knee. "Thug, that really hurts my feelings," Gary said before he turned back around.

* * *

"_Pixy…something's wrong…" Derek said breathlessly over the radio._

"_What is it Chopper, did he get behind you?" Arizona asked. _

"_No, but he's trying. The more high g maneuvers he performs the harder I find it to keep up with him." _

"_I agree with Chopper, Pixy." Another voice said over the radio, "I mean it's awesome that we are the first aircrew to fly the new F-22 Raptors but something isn't right here." _

_Arizona just sighed and put her crew's comments on hold as a target plane came into view. "Alright I'll figure something out in a minute." Arizona positioned her plane right behind the target plane and fired a missile only to the have to the other plane dodge it before taking off trying to reverse the roles that they were in. _

_Her target plane, an F-18, maneuvered itself straight up and then straight down trying to come up behind Arizona. It didn't work, as the plane was in the process of leveling itself out Arizona fired another missile knowing that there was nothing the plane could do because at the moment it was aerodynamically unstable to pull off any maneuvers. _

_Arizona's missile hit the target plane and green smoke came out from behind the plane signaling that she shot it down. A small breathless smile came to her face as she leveled out her plane. Her plane was in straight and level flight for well over ten minutes when she noticed that she was still breathless. She looked over at her oxygen gage to see that it hadn't moved since she took off from the aircraft carrier. _

"_I see the problem, Chopper." Arizona said over the radio. "I think our oxygen tanks are faulty. Wardog we're going back to the Vinson, that's an order." _

"_Rodger," Arizona's squadron said in unison as they made their way back to the aircraft carrier the Carl Vinson. _

_Arizona and three other pilots in her squadron lined up in the landing pattern for Vinson with Derek being first in line and Arizona being the last. One by one they all landed on the aircraft carrier until it was Arizona's turn. _

_Her plane started beeping letting her know that all of her oxygen was gone. She looked over to her gage one more time and it showed she had a full tank of oxygen. Arizona took of her mask gasping for air as much as she could. Even through she was landing she was still at a high enough altitude for hypoxia to kick in, which it did. _

"_November, 568 Echo Romeo…on final…" Arizona slurred into her radio. She was trying her best to keep the hypoxia at bay, but it wasn't working. She heard the tower say something over the radio but she couldn't comprehend what was being said. Before she knew it she lost consciousness and her plane began fall straight towards the ocean. _

_The cold water of the Atlantic was what woke her up. Her plane was completely submerged underwater and slowly sinking to the bottom. She managed to pull the emergency hatch to the cockpit and pull herself out of the sinking plane. Arizona was still underwater trying to fight to find her way to the surface, due to her hypoxia she was having a hard time figuring out which way was up. After a few moments she was able to see light at the surface of the water and began swimming to it._

_It seemed like the more she swam the further away it was getting, but she still pushed herself to get the surface. A few moments later after she began swimming towards the surface her vision was becoming red, which she knew was a bad thing. Due to the lack of oxygen that she was getting her nose was being to bleed, which meant that she was moments away from passing out and drowning. This caused her to fight harder towards the surface. The more she fought the more she could start to see her peripheral vision start to fade to black. Right before everything went black Arizona made it to the surface. _

Arizona's head flew back as she took one giant gasp of air right before her head slammed against the wall behind her. She was breathing heavily as she looked around to realize that it was a dream. A recurring dream that only came when she flying in an airplane, which is where she was at the moment.

Since the South Africa incident a little over a year ago, things have been going a little slow at Rainbow. They had a few missions here and there but nothing too big. And to keep his team from getting cabin fever, Marshal Webber assigned them this harmless easy missions. At the moment they were to provide protect for a princess. Princess Karen Peterson wanted to go to New York for summer and was on her way back home to London in a Boeing 747-200 provided by Virgin Atlantic.

Karen wasn't a real princess, but her parents treated and called her one. There was nothing on this plant that she couldn't have. Well almost nothing, when Karen met her escort team she immediately locked her eye on Arizona, which didn't sit well with Callie.

The whole time that they were sitting in the terminal at JFK international airport, Callie was forced to watch as Karen tried over and over again to flirt with _her_ girlfriend. It didn't matter though, Karen didn't care that she was she seeing someone. In Karen's words 'I always get what I want, and I want you. It will only be a matter of time before you are mine.'

It took Callie an arm and leg to get her and Arizona and to sit together on the way to London. It only took an arm and leg because Callie was being nice and didn't want to get into trouble, because if it were any other situation Karen would have been picking herself up off the ground on the other side of the terminal.

Once all was said and done, mainly swearing and the occasional death stare to Callie from Karen. Callie and Arizona found themselves sitting in the front of the plane in upper class, with Alex and Addison sitting in the middle of the in Premium Economy and Teddy and Cristina were sitting in the back of the plane in Economy.

The configuration of upper class in Virgin Atlantic planes meant that Callie and Arizona weren't really sitting next to each, they were sitting across from each other. Arizona was a little on the tired side when they got the on plane and passed out before they took off so her seat was in the upright position, while Callie was leaning back in her chair taking advantage of the foot rest that was provided for her. "Are you okay?" Callie asked never taking her eyes off the book that she was reading, while threw a pocket pack of Kleenex over towards Arizona.

"Yeah," Arizona paused and put her hand up to her nose to see that it was bleeding. "Thanks," Arizona took the Kleenex that landed in her lap, and used to clean up her nose.

"So, who did it?" Arizona asked hoping to change the subject.

"The grandmother like I said earlier." Callie said with a grin as she turned the page of her new book. "Now I have moved on to another book."

If there was one thing that most people didn't know about Callie it was the fact that she loved to read. She loved her mystery novels but there have been times where she would curl up on the couch with a nice glass of wine and a romance novel.

"What book is that?" Arizona leaned forward hoping to get a small glance of Callie's screen on her iPad.

"Fifty Shades of Gray"

"Porn?!"

"It's not porn, it's an exotic novel," Callie corrected, but she got nothing but a blank stare from Arizona. "Whatever, think what you want. It's a good book, it's given me a few ideas' I would like to try on us."

Arizona just smiled at Callie who was still reading, when she unbuckled her seat belt and walked over to Callie. "Why don't you show me some of those ideas, because I have always wanted to be a part of the mile high club." Arizona whispered in Callie's ear as she returned the pack of Kleenex and slowly walked up towards the front of the cabin.

Callie was grinning from ear to ear as she continued to read looking for the right spot to stop while waiting a few minutes before she joined Arizona at the very front of the cabin.

Arizona was in the restricted part of cabin which was only reserved for the Rainbow Team members. Her back was currently facing the entrance when she heard someone enter the area. "Took you long enough," Arizona turned around with a grin, but was greeted by someone that was not her girlfriend.

There standing in front of her was a woman who was just a little taller than her, but was about the same height as Callie. She had long dirty blonde hair that just came past her shoulders, but it was up in ponytail. Her body was slender like a model, which was not a turn on her Arizona. She loved women that were fit and with a little bit of muscle. She always thought they looked way better naked. This woman was wearing dark blue jeans with high heels that said 'fuck me 'and a red long sleeve shirt, she did have to admit to herself this woman had nice boobs, like really nice. She was pretty sure that if Callie caught her looking all hell would break loose.

"Karen?" Arizona whispered with a soft small smile. "What are you doing up here? It's restricted.

"I saw you coming up here all by yourself, and I thought I would take advantage of the moment." Karen took a step forward, which caused Arizona to take a step back. "You are incredibly hot." Karen smiled at Arizona.

"Thanks," Arizona gave a light chuckle, "but I was being serious earlier I'm seeing someone, and she gets very territorial." Arizona backup some more.

"So," Karen closed the distance between her and Arizona, "haven't you been listening to me? I always get what I want."

Before Arizona could do anything she felt a pinch a on her right forearm. Arizona looked down to see that Karen injected something into her. "What did you just inject me with?" Arizona looked back up to Karen with a look of confusion.

"Don't worry about it." Karen said with smile as she caught Arizona right as she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"If your attack is going too well, you're walking into an ambush." Infantry Journal

Callie sped through the 3 remaining pages she had left in the chapter before she tapped the upper right corner for her bookmark. She closed her iPad and made her way to the front of the plane. As Callie made her way to the front of the plane she felt her smile growing wider and wider. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was about to join the mile high club or the fact that she gets to have sex with Arizona and not Karen. Either way they were both a plus, and she couldn't be happier about it.

Her smile, however, disappeared with when she turned the corner to see Arizona knocked out on the floor with her feet tied together, her hands tied behind her back and her mouth taped shut. "Ari," Callie whispered as she took two steps forward towards Arizona. In the process of walking towards Arizona, Callie took out her pocket knife so she could untie Arizona.

"That's enough movement from you." Karen said from right behind Callie.

Before Callie could say anything she heard the clicking sound of a hammer being pulled back to what sounded like the Rainbow issued Beretta 800. Karen had Arizona's secondary weapon in her hands, which didn't sit well with Callie. Karen had her hands on her girlfriend.

Callie just clinched her jaw in anger before she raised her hands slightly and slowly turned around to face Karen.

When Callie turned to face Karen, Karen was grinning like an idiot towards her. "I told you, I always get what I want." Karen paused as she looked down at Callie's hand. "Drop the knife and kick over towards me."

Callie did as she was told before she spoke. "Why do what Arizona so badly?" Callie questioned.

Karen just shrugged as she left Callie's gaze to look over at Arizona who was still knocked out on the floor. "I was told to I had to get her to my employer by the end of day. I have no idea what they want to do with her."

"So you flirting with her was just an act, so you could get close to her?"

"No I still find her cute, and will probably have some fun with her while I wait for my next set of instructions." A sly smirk came across Karen's face. "How about you make this easy and return to your seat, and pretend like nothing happened."

Karen still had her gun aimed towards Callie as she started to take a few steps to her right, causing Callie to take steps to her left. The two continued moving until the roles were reversed and Karen was standing next Arizona and Callie was standing where Karen was standing. Karen made sure to pick up Callie's disguarded knife on her journey back towards Arizona.

"You have to be mistaken if you think you are going to be able to get Arizona off this plane without a fight." Callie managed to take a few small steps backwards so she was standing in the doorway that led into the fuselage of the plane. "When Arizona wakes up she will be pissed and will put one hell of a fight and plus you still have to get passed me and 4 other people."

"I think I handle Arizona, and I have people to take care of you and the others." Karen pulled out another needle. "She starts to wake up I'll inject her with this and she will be out for another 8 hours."

While Karen was talking Callie was looking out the doorway through her peripheral vision. She could see perfectly down one of the aisle ways. Alex and Addison would have been the closest to her but from what she would see they were sitting on the other side of the plane. The next closest person to her was Cristina, and in true typical Cristina fashion she was passed out in her chair.

Callie knew that Cristina loved her sleep and could sleep through anything except for one thing. Rainbow's distress call which consisted of two high pitched whistle chirps back to back. Callie's eyes snapped back Karen when she noticed that she was about touch Arizona. In a heartbeat Callie did the whistle to not only get Cristina's attention but Karen's as well. "Don't touch her." Callie growled.

As soon as the whistle left Callie's lips Cristina instantly woke up and looked around. When she looked around everything seemed normal and she was going to ride off the call as nothing until she looked up towards the front of plane. For a brief moment she and Callie made eye contact and in that moment she knew that something was wrong.

Cristina pretended like she was stretching when she reached down to her left ankle, which was where she kept her secondary weapon. Her face contorted and she continuously grabbed her ankle and felt nothing. Her weapon was gone, and panic started to set in as she leaned back into her chair.

It took her a few minutes to realize where it went when she started to retrace her steps. She remembered getting into an argument with a TSA agent in New York. He wanted her put her weapon in her bag which she refused. Teddy had to order her to do it before they could all leave. When they got gate Cristina planned on putting it back on her ankle, but the love triangle between Callie, Arizona and Karen had gotten hers, Alex and Addison's attention.

Cristina's weapon was in her bag in the overhead compartment, which should have been no big deal but it was. When Cristina unbuckled her seat beat and went to stand up a large man that was 5 inches taller than her got up as well and had a Smith & Wesson Pro Series aimed right her. "Sit down," the man demanded as he stepped closer to Cristina.

Cristina did as she was told right when the woman who was sitting right next her gave out a blood curdling scream alerting everyone to the situation that was about to happen. When the woman screamed Teddy looked over towards Cristina. Unlike Cristina when she got the gate Teddy remember to put her weapon back in its hiding place which was at the small of her back. Teddy reached behind her and grabbed her gun, but before she should get up or show her weapon she staring down the barrel of a Smith & Wesson as well.

Addison and Alex, who were sitting next to each other, were about to get up and see what was going on when the man that were sitting in front them made himself known. At the moment the four of them were stuck.

"Calm down ladies and gentlemen, we don't want to hurt you. Stay where you are for the remainder of this flight and I think we won't have any problems and we can all go our separate ways when we land." The blonde haired man next to Teddy said.

"You're not the only one who came here with back up." Karen said with grin. She didn't need to see what was happening; she knew perfectly what was going on in the back of the plane. "You may want to rethink your statement about getting Arizona out of here without any problems."

"No," was the only response Callie gave.

"No?" Karen raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the one at a disadvantage. I have the guns and the girl. I think I win."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that for two," Callie paused for a moment, "make that three, reasons."

"And what reasons are those?" Karen questioned.

"One, you are making it perfectly clear that you have never shot a gun in your life. So even if you somehow find the balls to actually shot at me you'll probably miss even through you are standing no more than two feet away from me. Two, the safety is still on." Callie smirked as she watched Karen lower her weapon to see if Callie was right.

Callie took advantage of the moment as she lunged towards Karen. She grabbed Karen by the legs and pushed her into the wall behind her, hard. When Karen slammed against the wall she dropped Arizona's weapon. Callie managed to kick the weapon out of both of their reach as she maneuvered herself behind Karen. Callie wrapped her left arm around Karen's neck and started to squeeze. "Three, never lower your weapon and take your eyes off your enemy." Callie whispered before Karen's body went limp in her arms. With a huff Callie just let Karen's body fall to the ground not caring if she injured herself during the fall.

The commotion from the front of the plane got Karen's men attention and just like Karen for a brief second they took their eyes off the Rainbow members. All four them used the opportunity to strike. Cristina's leg popped out kicking the man next her hard in the knee. The kick was so hard it caused it break and sent him crashing to the ground. In a second Cristina was out of her seat with her knee right in the middle of the man's back and her hand squeezing his injured knee. "Drop the weapon," her voice left no room for argument, and with the position that the man was in, he had no choice but to listen.

When he dropped the weapon Cristina grabbed both of his hands before she stood up lifting him up as well. "Walk towards the front of plane. If you try something stupid I will not only break your other knee, but I will break your wrist as well." The man only shook his head complying with what Cristina said. Slowly the man limped up towards the front of plane with Cristina right behind him holding on to his wrist as they went.

The man that was by Teddy looked towards the front of the plane and then over to his left to see Cristina take out one of his friends. The gun was still facing Teddy but the man's attention wasn't focused on her. In the blink of an eye Teddy reached up and grabbed the man's gun. She was able to grab the top of his pistol on both sides, her hand squeezed down before she pulled it back towards engaging the pistol slide and causing the gun to fall apart in the man's hand.

When the pistol was in pieces she used her left hand to grab his right hand again. When she got a hold of his hand she snapped it backwards and moved it slightly to the left. He let out a yelp of pain as Teddy stood up and repositioned herself right behind the man in the aisle. "Try something stupid and I move your wrist to the left another inch causing it snap, now walk." Teddy said as she pushed the man towards the front of the plane.

Alex and Addison had it a little easier because it was two against one. Just as like Teddy at the back of plane, Addison reached and grabbed the pistol slide causing the pistol to break in the man's hands. When the pistol was broken and before the man could back away out of their reach Alex stood up and punched him in the temple knocking him out.

When Karen and her men were tired up at the front of plane Callie rushed over to Arizona's side. "Ari," Callie whispered as she freed Arizona from her restraints. Callie held Arizona in her arms rubbing her arms and shoulders hoping to wake her and for a moment it seemed liked it work because Arizona gave a light groan and mumbled something before going completely silent again.

_Arizona's palms were sweating and she was trying her best not to shake her leg, which was something she did when she was nervous. She was wearing her dress uniform, and even though she had on three different layers, her undershirt, her dress shirt and her jacket she was pretty sure she had sweated right through every layer. _

"_The following hearing is for Chief Master Sergeant Arizona Robbins." A deep voice said out of nowhere which caused her jump a little. She was in trouble, and not the slap on the wrist type of trouble, but the' you could get kicked out of the military for your actions type of trouble'. And what made it worst was it wasn't even her fault. _

"_On the 13 of November 2004 Chief Master Sergeant Arizona Robbins crashed her plane in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean while trying to land on the aircraft carrier the Carl Vinson. Her reports claim that the oxygen gage was faulty and was giving her false readings." There was brief pause as Arizona stood at attention in front of the Air Force's advisory board. "When did you realize that there was a problem with the oxygen gage, Chief Master Sergeant?" _

"_I first noticed this problem in the middle of my training exercise, sir." Her voice started out a little shaky but she regained her composer the more the spoke. _

"_And what did you do when discovered this problem?"_

"_I ordered my squadron back to the Carl Vinson. The maneuvers that we were preforming were too much for us to handle without the right amount of oxygen. I was the last in line and guess my body couldn't handle the lack of oxygen anymore and I passed out. The next thing I remember is being in the water trying to fight my way to the surface, sir." _

"_I find this hard to believe Chief Master Sergeant Robbins. Do you know who makes the F-22 Raptor?" _

_Arizona's month instantly went dry. "Lockheed Martin, sir." _

"_And who designs the fuel and oxygen gages for them?" _

_Her heart started to pound in her chest, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her battle hadn't even started and she already knew that she lost. "My father, sir." _

"_Your father," there was a brief moment of silence. "When this crashed happened we asked him for a report and he said that there was nothing wrong with the oxygen gages. If fact he blamed the crash on you. He said and I quote 'Arizona likes to push herself to limit so she can be a better person.' This makes me believe that the crash was your fault and not your fathers…"_

"_Sir, if may-" Arizona said._

"_I'm not done Chief Master Sergeant!" _

_Arizona closed her mouth, she could feel the lump in her throat start to form and the tears were knocking at her doorstep. _

"_If there was truly a problem with the oxygen gage then I believe that the other members of your squadron would have crashed as well, which didn't happen. And instead of taking responsibly for your actions you blame it on others around you, which is something we don't tolerate here in the Air Force." _

"_Sir, I'm not making this up. Be happy that it only happened to person who is still alive. There is still time to stop this before it becomes a big problem. " _

"_I have read all reports in this matter, your father is a long time and trusted engineer in the military and when he says that there is no problem with his machines I believe him over you. Effective immediately you are relieved of your duties here in the United States Air Force, Chief Master Sergeant Robbins." _

_Arizona went from standing at attention to just standing there in front of the board defeated. She slowly turned around and left the room. Fired, she was fired from the Air Force for discovering a mistake that wasn't even her fault. When she walked through the doors to leave the room she was greeted by a white light before everything went dark. _

Arizona let out groan before she opened her eyes. She was in a semi dark room with a pounding headache. She lifted her head for a moment before she realized that she was back on the base in London. She was laying in one of the bunk beds in the sleeping quarters. She laid there for a moment trying to remember what happened and how she got there. The last thing she remembered was being on the plane talking to Karen. After that everything went fuzzy.

Arizona tried to sit up when noticed the tan arm that was wrapped around her stomach, Callie was laying right next her passed out. A lite smile came to her face as she turned to face Callie some more.

Her movement immediately woke Callie out of her slumber. Callie moved her arm from Arizona before looking around the room for a brief moment until her eyes landed on Arizona. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Besides the fact that my head is on fire I feel fine." Arizona paused to scratch her head. "What happened?"

"Karen was hired to kidnap you for some unknown reason. Lexie is working on it."

Arizona closed her eyes and gave out another groan before she went back to lying down.

"You're head?" Callie asked as she propped herself on her elbow.

Arizona didn't say anything. All she did was shake her head yes.

"You know having an older sister as a doctor has its perks, because she told me an interesting cure for headaches." Callie smirked before she repositioned herself on top of Arizona.

Callie leaned down and kissed Arizona. Their kisses started out slow and passionate but the more they kissed the more heated it became. Callie was the one who broke away from kissing leaving a breathless Arizona in her wake. Callie moved to the right side of Arizona's face as she kissed along her jawline.

Arizona let out a small moan as she spread her legs wider and wrapped her arms around Callie's back. Callie kissed her way to Arizona throat and Arizona rolled her head back deeper into pillows to give Callie more access.

Callie licked, nipped and kissed her way down Arizona's throat until she got to the collar of her dark blue button up shirt. Slowly Callie unbuttoned Arizona's shirt kissing and nipping at the exposed skin as she went. Callie could feel Arizona's hands her on her back encouraging her to continue.

Callie's hand slipped underneath Arizona and slowly slid up her back, not stopping until it reached the clasp of Arizona's bra. Callie's lips were a full second behind her hand as she kissed her way back up Arizona's body. Callie leaned down and kissed Arizona one more time on the lips while she unclasped Arizona's bra.

Arizona gently bit down on Callie's lower lip and gave a low growl when she started to back away. Callie just smiled when Arizona finally let go, and Callie lowered herself so her face was buried in the crook of Arizona's neck.

"I heard voi- son of a bitch." Teddy said as she left the room just as quickly as she entered.

Callie and Arizona just smiled at each other, before they got out of the bunk bed. Without saying anything they took a moment to make themselves look presentable before they left the room.

After being together for a little over a year, one would think that after being caught in the act several times by Teddy they would learn not to have sex when they were at headquarters and just wait until they both had a moment free at home. But when it came to Callie and Arizona they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Like always Callie would be the first to leave the room, she would always look at Teddy for a second before she would blush and quickly walk away. Teddy didn't know why Arizona waited to leave the same room, it wasn't like them being together was a secret, everyone knew.

A few minutes later Arizona left the room still fixing her shirt. She and Teddy were silent as they looked at each for a few moments, "vagina blocking robot!" Arizona said breaking the silence between them.

Teddy just rolled her eyes and sighed, "Shut up, I'm not. I was told to come get you when you woke up. We could have real problem on our hands."

"You always manage to show up right when my shirt comes off or when Callie's pants come off, which makes me believe you were probably built in some government fucking lab."

"Are listening to me? We could have a World War 3 type problem on our hands."

Arizona stopped moving and gave Teddy her full attention, "What?"

"Altman! Robbins! The gossip can wait! Get in Central Command, now!" Bailey said from the staircase.

Teddy and Arizona followed Bailey into the Central Command where the rest of the Rainbow team was. They were sitting around the conference table that faced one of the large computer screens on the wall. When it came to briefings there was no assigned seats, Rainbow could sit where ever they wanted to, but it seemed as the years pasted they silently formed assigned seats. Alpha team sat on one side of the table while Bravo team sat on the other side. They even sat in certain places on their sides. On the left side of the table, Alpha's side, Alex sat close to the far end of the table right next to the table head. Next to him was Owen, than Addison, Meredith, Sloan, Lexie and Derek, on the other end closes to the computer screen. On the right side of the table, Bravo's side, Cristina sat across from Alex, with Izzie right next her. She was followed by April, Jackson, Callie, Virginia, Ben and Eli.

Henry and Sydney where sitting in the back of the room controlling the computer screens. Standing at the head of the table by Cristina and Alex were Arizona and Teddy. Both were standing on their team's side. To the right of the table stood Bailey and Webber getting ready to start the morning debrief. Both of them looked at each other for a moment before they looked over to Lexie.

Lexie gave a slight head nod before she got up and went towards the front of the room. "So after a few short hours of interrogation of Karen and her accomplices, I was able to find out they were hired help," Lexie paused and touched the screen to show a picture, "for this man, ex-Navy Seal Gary Clark. A few years ago he went missing during a black ops mission in China. The Navy thought he was dead, but it looks like they were wrong. We don't know why, but at the moment he is our enemy for unknown reasons. He has also put a pretty high price over your head, General Robbins." Lexie looked over to Arizona. "$100 million cash to bring you to him alive."

"Why?" Arizona questioned.

"You are the only stable living family member left." Lexie replied back, "On October 31 at 9:30 P.M Gary Clark stormed your parents' house. He kidnapped your father and shot your mother. She is in ICU at John's Hopkins, she is still critical but she's stable."

"Where's Tim and Nick?"

"They have been MIA since October 20th. Tim, Nick and the rest of U.S. Army Special Forces Delta team went to North Korea to perform 'Operation Aurora.' They were sent there to find and stop hacker Dominic Copper. Several months ago Copper hacked the Pentagon and stole several WMD blue prints from us. What they found or saw, is anybody's best guess. They along with the small island that was housing Dominic and his men are now completely submerged underwater."

Arizona became quiet as everything came crashing down around her. Her mother was seriously injured and her brothers along with father were MIA. Granted she wasn't that fond of her father and spent almost 5 years avoiding the man like the plague, but this was different. She finally understood that meaning 'you don't know what you have until it is gone,' until this very moment.

Arizona let out heavy sigh, Lexie didn't have to say anymore. Well at least not to her. "The blueprints that Dominic stole for Gary belonged to my dad, and Gary either doesn't know how to build it or he is missing something. Tim and Nick might have been an accident but going after my mother and me was not. Gary probably wants to torture me in front of my father until he tells him what he wants to know." Arizona said in a cold voice, while looking down at her feet.

"Correct," Lexie said not really sure where she should be looking since Arizona was no longer looking at her.

"Which blueprints did he steal?" Arizona asked.

"We don't know. Everything that could be useful to us was destroyed on the 20th of October."

"Well maybe we can figure it out," Webber jumped in. "Arizona what was your father working on?"

"I don't know," Arizona lightly shook her head, and then looked over towards Webber. "I haven't talked to that man in years."

"Well we do know that he is an engineer…" Lexie started.

Lexie started giving the history of Arizona's father and his military accomplishments. At this point as much as she tried to fight it she felt herself zoning out when Lexie started to talk about her father. Arizona knew every single one of her father's military engineering accomplishment like the back of her hand, and she didn't know why. She didn't know why she would give a rat's ass about that man's amazing engineering designs; after all he did choose them over his own flesh in blood daughter.

"_Please will you just talk them, they will listen to you. They respect you, just tell them that it was a mistake and that you fixed it, and there was no need to let me go from the Air Force." Arizona said to dad as she watched him look high and low for something in his office. _

"_Arizona, sweetheart, let it go. You were fired from the Air Force; it's not the end of the world." Daniel said as he flipped through one of his folders. _

"_IT IS!" Arizona yelled, "It's a big fucking deal. I need this; I need to be the Air Force. I didn't do anything wrong, I found a mistake. Your mistake and I'm the one who gets in trouble for it."_

_Daniel paused and turned to face his daughter for the first time in over 10 minutes. "Flying planes? That is what you're so upset about? Fine," Daniel walked over to his desk and flipped through a few business cards. "Here, call this woman, Jamie Meglic. She is the hiring manager at Delta Airlines, tell her I sent you and she will see that you become an instant captain."_

_Arizona just shook her head and crossed her arms. "I'm your daughter, have not been listening to a single word that was been coming out of my mouth for the past 29 years of my life. I don't want to be a pilot, I want to be an astronaut and this is the only way I can get there. It's my dream, it always has been." _

_Daniel retracted his card and put it back with the rest. "I'm sorry Arizona, but I think maybe it's time to find a new career path." Daniel paused for a few minutes. "I can't make the report that you want." _

"_Why?"_

"_My contract is up for renewal for the Navy and Air Force at the end of this month…" Daniel started. _

"_Stop, just stop." Arizona paused for a moment and turned her head to look out the window. She shook her head lightly before she turned her attention back to her father. "We both know the disappointing speech that is about to come out of your mouth. You're not going to help me, because it will hurt you." _

"_Arizona," Daniel whispered as he started to walk up to his daughter. "When you get older you'll understand." _

_Daniel was standing right in front of Arizona looking at her, but Arizona refused to make eye contact with him she just looked up towards the ceiling. "No, I will never understand because I would never do that to someone that love." Arizona clenched her jaw trying to fight back her tears. When she thought she got a hold of herself she finally made eye contact with her father again. "What pisses you off more the fact that I moved up in the military rankings faster than you and have received just as many military accomplishments as you in half the time, or have you been lying to my face for the past 10 years and you aren't ok with me gay." _

"_Arizona," Daniel whispered again as he reached out to touch his daughter. _

"_Don't touch me," Arizona swatted his hand away from her. "Mom, Tim, Nick and even Derek have all offered to help to me, and I would gladly take their help if it would do something for me. But we both know at the end of the day it comes down to you, and you won't help me. So with you being the only person to not help me makes me believe that you are upset with me." _

_They stood and looked at each other in silence before Arizona bit her lip and shook her head. "Wow, I was kind of hoping that you were upset with me instead of proving that you are nothing but a selfish asshole who only cares for himself." _

"_Ari," _

"_Save it," Arizona said from the doorway. She was just about to leave when she stopped to turn and face her father again. "You should know that Navy and Air Force are planning to enter the F-22's into their fleet by the end of year. When your equipment fails and it will, don't come to me for help." Arizona paused for a moment, "in fact don't come to me for help for anything that you might need in the future. You have made it perfectly clear that I'm not your problem so why should you be mine." _

_There was silence one more time between them before Arizona finally turned around and left, for good. _

_It had been a full week since Arizona talked to her father, and it had been two weeks since she was let go from the military. Arizona knew that she should have been looking for job, but at the moment a job wasn't high on her priority list. Drinking herself into a stupor was, which is what her days for the past week consisted of. Everyday Arizona would go to Pickles Pub and sit in her usual corner booth and drink the day away until Julie came and got her. _

_It was a late on a Thursday afternoon when Arizona got an unexpected visitor. Arizona had just finished her 8 glass of scotch. The waitress came with her 9__th__ glass when a voice started to talk to her from across the table. _

"_Master Sergeant Arizona Robbins." _

"_Nope, it was Chief Master Sergeant Arizona Robbins, but now it's just Arizona Robbins." Arizona slurred as she leaned forward to pick up her new glass of scotch. _

_The voice just gave a chuckle, "I'm sorry former Chief Master Sergeant." _

"_What do you want Colonel Webber?"_

"_Well first it's General Webber and two I wanted to talk to you." _

"_Oh, General, well good for you." Arizona took a sip from her glass. "I don't want to talk." _

_Webber just lightly shook his head. "I understand, I heard about what happened. I am truly sorry about that." Webber paused for a moment before he continued to talk. "I have just become leader for a special task force based in London, and we could really use someone like you on our team." _

_Arizona didn't say anything. She only looked at him for a moment before she took another sip of her drink. _

_Webber took the hint and shook his head and stood up. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a card. "I'll be in town until next Friday. If you could get back to me by then I would really appreciate it." _

_Webber just gave a sigh and put the card on the table when Arizona made no attempt at grabbing it from him. Before he turned around to leave his right hand reached across the table and slapped the glass out of Arizona's hand sending it flying across the room. _

"_GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS ROBBINS! You got discharged from the military because of a stupid mistake, but sitting around drinking and feeling sorry for yourself will do nothing for you. I have seen people get discharged from the military for far less, and they didn't sit around drinking their sorrows away. They fought and worked hard to make up for that lost ground. I'm giving you a once in a lifetime offer and you're going to throw it away because of a dumb mistake. If you keep living like this where do you think you'll end up?" _

"_OUT OF SCOTCH. THANKS TO YOU, ASS!" Arizona yelled back. _

"_Think about it Robbins." Webber said before he left the bar. _

"Guys," Henry said from the back of the room. "I don't think we have to brainstorm any longer. Facial Recognition in Bolivia popped positive for Daniel Robbins and Gary Clark."

"Alright let's not waste time Rainbow. Dixon and Sydney will join Alpha and Bravo. I get the feeling like we will need their help with the locals." Webber said as he walked over towards Henry's computer.

"Sydney yes, but Dixon no." Bailey started, "Robbins and Torres know Spanish and one is in Alpha and the other is in Bravo."

"True, but I need Robbins and Torres to do what they do best. Be my muscle. We are dealing with Gary Clark; he has already shown that he is not afraid to kill his own men so I will need all hands on deck until we can get more people. So for the time being Dixon and Sydney are going no questions asked, now go suit up Rainbow." Webber said as his team split up and went their different ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"In war, truth is the first casualty" – Aeschylus

"Alright, Derek and Ben, you guys want to go to Potosi. That is their last known location." Henry said over the radio.

"Roger wilco," both Derek and Ben said simultaneously.

The flight from London to Potosi was about 4 hours, while Rainbow were flying to Potosi Henry was trying his best to keep a close eye on both Daniel and Gary. He was able to follow them while they drove throughout the city of Potosi. Right when Rainbow had arrived in the area Daniel and Gray were just outside of the city. To Henry it looked like they were going to another city in Bolivia or they could be going to another country all together.

"It looks like they are about to leave, guys." Henry started, "Stay on your current heading and to your left you should see a small clearing. That is where they are. If you hurry you guys might be able to cut them off." Henry said.

"Roger," Derek and Ben said one right after the other.

It took both Derek and Ben another ten minutes to fly the course and to find the small clearing that Henry was talking about. To make it easier for Rainbow to get on the ground without Daniel and Gray's trail getting the two helicopters hovered over the clearing next to each other and each of the members on Alpha and Bravo team repealed down to the ground below them.

As soon as Rainbow's feet hit the ground they were met with enemy fire. Derek and Ben immediately cut the ropes that the team had used to repeal down before they flew away, getting out of the way of the enemy fire.

When Rainbow made it to the ground they huddled together in their teams. Without saying anything they scattered taking cover wherever they could. Alpha team was forced to go left while Bravo team was forced to go right. Their placement on the ground made it easier for Bravo to run and take cover in the woods.

Both Izzie and Jackson were the first ones to pass the tree line. The two were right next to each other, Izzie on the left and Jackson on the right. The two worked together as they took out people hidden in front of them. April was the next person to enter the woods and took cover next Jackson; she took a moment to set up her rifle before he peered around a tree and proceeded to take out people that were further away. Teddy, Cristina, Dixon and Sydney were off in the distance on Izzie's side. Teddy and Cristina were doing all of the shooting while Dixon and Sydney kept their heads down trying not to get shot.

Callie on the other hand was all by herself on the far right side a few feet past April. She had managed to take out two men that were on the ground and one that was hiding in a tree before she took the time to check her surroundings. There were still gunshots that were on her left side and right behind her but she wasn't worried, she knew the others could handle it.

She used the scope of her rifle to scan the area. She was about to put her gun down and clear her side of the woods when she came across a small dirt path that could pass as road. For some reason her gut told her look further up the road, which she did. She followed the road for a few more feet when she came across a black Chevy Tahoe. She watched as Gary threw Daniel into the SUV at gun point before they started to drive away. "Guys I have a confirmed visual sighting of Daniel and Gary. They are in a black Chevy Tahoe on our right and they are driving away from us." Callie said over the radio.

It took Teddy and the others another 15 minutes before they were able to clear the area around them. When area was clear they met up with Callie who was standing right next to spot where Tahoe once sat. "They went that way," Callie pointed down the road.

"Ok, let's get a move on before this trail goes cold. Alpha will find us when they are done." Teddy said as she started to follow the trail.

When Alpha was met with gunfire the tree line was too far away from them, and they couldn't use the woods next to them to their advantage like Bravo did. Alpha team was forced to stay where they were. The team was low ground and slowly picking off people as soon as their heads popped up out of hiding.

Meredith and Addison took care of the people that were hiding in the trees and people that were making a run for the clearing. Arizona and Mark took care of people that were hiding along the tree line to woods, while Alex and Owen took of anybody that was actually in the clearing with them.

It only took them 30 minutes to clear area, but to Alpha team it seemed like forever because it was like new people kept popping up when they took one down.

Arizona cleared the area and was the first to stand up. She walked up to one of the dead bodies and kneeled right next it, so she could get a closer look at it. "Next time, Lexie, warn us that the local militia isn't friendly to U.S. troops." Arizona said slightly annoyed.

"Well that's the thing, Potosi is U.S. friendly and they don't have a local militia." Lexie said back.

"So Gary knew that we were coming?" Alex's statement slowly turned into a question as he started to think about it more.

"Looks like it," Arizona said as she stood back up.

"How?" Addison questioned. "He didn't know that we coming and we didn't tell anyone that we were coming, so how could have known?"

"I don't know. Someone could have seen our helicopters when we were flying here." Arizona stopped to think for a moment. "That doesn't make sense if he knew that our helicopters were coming he would have tried to shoot us out of the sky. Something isn't adding up."

"Callie did say that she saw your dad and Daniel get into a car." Alex shrugged, "maybe we're being set up in several different ways. He knows that whoever didn't die in this ambush will follow that car into another ambush."

"Alright let's move because right now Bravo is walking into that ambush." Arizona said as they made their way towards the trail that Callie found.

Bravo had a 600 foot head start as they continued to follow the road. Bravo was using their surroundings to their advantage as they followed the road. Teddy, Izzie, Sydney and Jackson were to the right side of road hiding along the trees and bushes, while Cristina, Callie, Dixon and April were on the left side of the road. They were moving together silently for a few more feet before Cristina stopped moving and grabbed April by the collar pulling her backwards.

"What the hell, Yang." April whispered.

Cristina didn't say anything a just pointed to a clear peace of wire connected to explosive.

April followed her finger and looked at the scene before she slowly turned her head to face Cristina. "Thanks, how did you know that it was there?"

"My spidey senses were tingling," Cristina replied in a dry voice before she walked around April and the trap wire.

Callie and Dixon were snickering to themselves while April just rolled her eyes as they continued on their journey. They were only hiking for another 2 miles before they came to another clearing that housed only 1 one story building.

Teddy along with the other members of her Bravo team took the time to the scan the area. There were no signs of life in or around the building. April and Callie cleared the trees while everyone else scanned the ground.

"I'm picking a single heat signature in that building." April said.

"Alright, let's keep a close eye on the building and wait for Alpha to get here just in case we need back up." Teddy replied.

Bravo was waiting for another 30 minutes before Alpha team joined them.

"Took you long enough," Teddy said with a small smile.

Arizona just rolled her eyes as she got into position next to Teddy, "whatever. What do we have?"

"A single one story building with one heat signature, the heat signature could be your dad's. We wanted to what for you guys just in case we were walking into a trap."

"Alright then, Yang and Karev let's go," Arizona said as she and Teddy started to make their way towards the building.

As the four of them made their way towards the building the others knew that they were going to be the look out until Arizona and others cleared the building. The four of them made it to the door; Arizona was kneeling while Alex was standing right behind her on the left side of the door. Teddy was kneeling while Cristina was standing right behind her on her right side of the door.

Arizona took out her snake cam and positioned under the door. She scanned the room for a moment before she took it out and put it away. "It's just my dad sitting in the middle of the room tied to a chair."Arizona said.

When she put her camera away Arizona reached for the door handle and opened the door. When the door was fully opened Alex and Cristina entered the room with guns drawn, and they were soon followed by Arizona and Teddy.

Daniel was sitting in a chair in the center of the room with his hands tied behind his back and a few cuts and bruises on his face. Along with Daniel the room was filled with boxes of guns and ammunition.

After the four of them cleared the room, Teddy stepped in the doorway and motioned for the others to come in. Arizona moved to her father and removed the duct tape that was over his mouth and hands. "Are you ok?" Arizona asked as she untied her dad's hands.

"Yeah, I was hoping that I could stall long enough for you or Tim to find me."

"Good, Gary will be coming back soon and I want to be long gone when he gets back." Arizona said.

"That's not going to happen," Cristina said from one of the windows. "We have company, and lots of it. They don't look too friendly either."

Arizona moved over to the other window where Teddy was standing. Cristina was right; Gary came back with more reinforcements. At first it looked like it could be something they could handle until two tanks and several people holding RPGs came out of the woods.

"Fuck," Arizona said under her breath. She turned around and started to survey the room. "Derek and Ben, how far away are you guys?"

"About 10 minutes away, what's up?" Derek said back.

"Get over here ASAP, we will try to hold off Gary and his men for 10 minutes, but it can't be more than."

"We are leaving now, boss."

"Rainbow, grab as many weapons as you can go to the roof." Arizona said.

Each member of Rainbow grabbed what they could before they made their way up to the roof. Once they were on the roof they all went to the Northwest side of the roof and lined up next to each other. They were hidden behind a small wall, their backs were up against the wall and each of them was looking over towards Arizona and Teddy, waiting for their next set of instructions.

Arizona was the only one to slightly peek her head above to the wall to see how many people they were up against. "Ok," Arizona went back down to hiding behind the small wall. "Rainbow I want you to focus on the people, while Teddy and I focus on the tanks."

Simultaneously everyone shook their heads before they turned around and started to shoot. For the most part everyone focused on the people that were right in front of them except for Addison, Merdith, Callie and April. They were focusing on the people who were far away, and those people were more scattered than the people that were close by. The four of them just shot whoever was in their line of sight. While Rainbow focused on the people Teddy and Arizona were focusing on the two tanks that where on the far right side next to each other.

They had only been shooting for no more than 5 minutes, but it felt like an eternity. For both the members on the Alpha and Bravo team that were shooting at the people it seemed like their bullets weren't doing any damage or they were missing their target all together. Teddy and Arizona were having little to no luck as well. They had been shooting and throwing grenades at the two tanks nonstop for 5 minutes, but everything they were doing to the tanks did little to no damage to them.

Teddy, Arizona, Alex and Addison all ducked down behind the wall as an HE missile went flying past their heads. Rainbow didn't believe in luck because they believed that everything happened for a reason, but whoever was operating the tanks didn't know what they were doing which was lucky for Rainbow team because they should have been dead or injured by now.

Teddy's helmet slid down her face for second when her back slammed against the wall. When she repositioned her helmet she was greeted with the sight of a M16 rifle with a grenade launcher on it. "Check this out," Teddy said as she leaned forward and grabbed the gun. She examined the gun for a moment making sure it worked and was loaded, before she turned around to help Arizona again.

It took Teddy a few rounds of trial and error before she finally got the hang of her new gun. However, it was a complete accident when she fired a grenade from the rifle. When Teddy fired the accidental grenade Arizona threw a grenade at the same time. Together the grenades hit the tank that was on the left side. When the grenades hit it caused the tank to flip up in the air and land right on top of the other tank that was on the right side.

When the tank landed on top of the other one, it was in the process of firing another HE shell. Unfortunately before the shell could be fired the pressure from the other tank caused the barrel of the main gun to close so when shell was ready to be fired it had nowhere to go and just exploded while it was still in the barrel, this explosion took out both tanks and several people that were located right next to the tanks.

With the tanks out of the way, Teddy and Arizona could now focus on the people on the ground for the remainder of the time that they were waiting for Derek and Ben.

Ben was over of the building first allowing Bravo team and Arizona's dad to get in the helicopter while Alpha team and Derek continued to shoot at the people on the ground. Once Bravo was safely in the helicopter, they reversed roles so Alpha could get in their helicopter.

With everyone in Rainbow safety in their helicopter they started to fly away. "Where are we going to Henry?" Ben said over the radio.

"Sucre is the closest safe house; I'll send you the coordinates in a moment."

Sucre was only a 2 hour helicopter ride, and even through Arizona and her father were located in different helicopters the ride to Sucre was still tense. As they flew to Sucre every memory that led up to this moment was being relived in Arizona's mind.

After a quick two hours Rainbow was standing in the middle of their safe house in Sucre. The safe wasn't anything special, it was a middle size hut that was two stories and was right on the edge of the city. This safe house provided Rainbow with a good advantage because if they were ever compromised they had a clear exit to the jungle, which was their forte.

Rainbow was inside of the safe house restocking their ammunition, and they were eating MREs and drinking water. Arizona on the other hand was doing none of the above. At the moment she was leaning up against a wall with her arms crossed looking at her father.

"How about I just get right to the point, what are you working on to put your family's life in danger?" Arizona asked coldly.

"I won't say…" Daniel started.

"Here we go," Arizona cutoff under her breath. "Are you stupid or is old age finally catching up to you?" Arizona barked. "Whatever you are working on is apparently something to kill for. They shot your wife, aka my mom. Tim and Nick are missing and someone tried to kidnap me. Stop fucking around and pretending like you're the hot shot you used to be. Because the last time I checked, when you didn't listen to me you got 20 pilots killed over a fucking contract!"

When Arizona started to yell at her father, Callie was on the other side of room next to Mark eating a Chili and Macaroni MRE. Arizona was too hot headed to notice Callie as she set her stuff down as she walked over to her. It wasn't until Arizona felt Callie's hand on the small of her back when she started to calm down.

"You don't think I understand how dangerous this just got?" Daniel started to raise his voice as well.

"Then talk!"

"Not out here in front of everyone!" Daniel yelled back, "I tell you and only you on what I'm working on and how to stop Gary."

"No, you can say it in here in front of everyone."

"You don't under-"

"Just listen to him, Arizona." It was Callie who interrupted Daniel this time. "If he wants talk you then let him talk to you. The more time you fight the more time we waste and the farther we fall behind."

Arizona just looked over to Callie for a moment before she lightly shook her head. "Fine," she said under her breath.

Both Arizona and her father went upstairs to the first empty room that they found. Daniel was the first to enter followed by Arizona. Arizona had just closed the door when Daniel turned around to face her, "lock it and turn off your radio."

Arizona rolled her eyes and gave a heavy sigh before she did what she was told.

"I couldn't help but notice how friendly you and Captain Torres were back there. Is everything alright with Julie and you?"

"Oh hell no, we are not doing this. The day you chose your work over your flesh and blood, was the day you lost your right to know anything about my private life. I mean let's be honest, you don't care. So let's talk about something you do care about, like your work." Arizona snapped.

Daniel just lightly shook his head, Arizona was every bit just like her mother. She could hold on to a grudge until the day she died. And it was his fault that she was kicked out of the Air Force, who knew what life would have been like for the both of them if Daniel would've done the right thing and help his daughter. "Right now I'm working on two big projects for the Department of Defense. The first one is a large scale EMP device. From what I have over heard, Gary wants to build it and use this device against the U.S in major cities around the U.S boarder. The EMP will cripple the U.S long enough for an invasion, from who I don't know. He caught on that I was listening to him and moved to another room. The second project I'm working on is a missile defense system called RTS, or Return to Sender. If any country fires a missile at the U.S or our allies, all we have to do is access a satellite. Once we access this satellite it will send a virus to the missile causing it to turn around and go back to where it came from." Daniel paused for a moment and licked is lips. "The last component for the EMP is hidden in the Atacama Desert. The last time it was seen was when it was on the Demon of Razgriz, a B 52 Stratfortress that crashed somewhere in the desert. I don't know if it is still there or if it is in one piece. As for the control system for RTS, it is hidden in a French satellite that can only be controlled from a safe house in the Andes Mountain just outside of the city Santiago de Chile."

"And that's what he wants?"

"Yes, like I said before I don't know what he is going to do with it. He could sell it, or he could be planning on using it for himself."

"One more question?" Arizona asked.

"Shoot."

"Why are you only telling me?"

"I know I can trust you. Gary Clark isn't working alone; he is working with two other people. I know for a fact that one of them is downstairs right now. Whenever she entered the room they always put a bag over my head. Just in case you succeeded at saving me I wouldn't be able to blow her cover, but when it was just Gary and I, he didn't put a bag over my head. I recognize her voice when she spoke in the helicopter, its-"

"RPG!"

Arizona and Daniel heard Jackson's muffled yelling through the walls and floor. Before they could react there was a loud boom, and a huge explosion which caused the whole building shake before the returning gun fire started.

Arizona and Daniel went downstairs to see that whole south wall of the safe was gone. They could also see that in the buildings surrounding them there were several different people shooting into the safe house. "Shepherd," Arizona yelled.

"Yes boss!" He yelled back from behind a tree.

"I want you take my father to the Naval base in San Paulo, they know what to do with him when you get there. When you're done come back!"

"Yes ma'am," Derek said as he got in his helicopter with Daniel.

While Derek was starting his helicopter Arizona hid herself behind the same tree that Derek was using and provided cover fire for him as he took off.

Once Derek was gone she moved from the tree and went over next to Teddy. "There are six of them in that building to our left. Three on the fourth floor and three on the fifth floor, I can only see the fifth floor so you take out the fourth."

Arizona just shook her head as she they simultaneously turned around. Since the fifth floor was missing part of its roof it made shooting a lot easier for Teddy than it was for Arizona. Arizona was constantly going back and forth between people because they actually had some place to hide.

"Teddy I need a distraction," Arizona yelled as ducked her head down in time before bullet could hit her. Without lifting her head up she raise her gun and fired blindly to get remaining three men's attention, and it worked.

The three of them were focused on Teddy, and not Arizona. The first man popped his head up and started shooting at Teddy but Arizona shot first, it took her two shots but she got him in the head. Right as Arizona ducked down she saw another person pop up, they her and were shooting at her instead of Teddy. Arizona waited until the gun fire stopped before she popped her head up again. As she waited for person to lift there head she tried her best to recall the height that they at. A few minutes later the girl popped her up right into Arizona's sight. Arizona squeezed the trigger before the woman could locate Arizona.

Arizona was scanning the fourth floor for the last person, they were hiding on the balcony and the wall that they were using was not covering their body up at all. Arizona fired five times at the body before it fell over.

Once the building was clear both Teddy and Arizona noticed that all was quiet. The two of them stood up and the others soon joined them. They were by Ben's helicopter half listening half keeping guard as Arizona filled them in on what her father had told her, expect she left a few vital factors in his story. She left out the fact that one of the women in Rainbow is a trader and that she had sent her dad to a military base in Brazil.

It was another 45 minutes before Derek returned.

"Where did you go?" Meredith asked.

Derek and Arizona had been working together long before they became members of Team Rainbow. All Arizona did was change her face slightly and Derek knew what to do.

"I wanted to make sure that we had at least one helicopter to use to get back to London safely."

"Well we aren't going to London right away." Arizona chimed in. "Bravo is going to Santiago de Chile, and Alpha we are going to the Atacama Desert."

Slowly everyone on Rainbow grabbed what they could as they got ready to go to their new destinations. The entire time Arizona watched each of the women as they got ready. She had been in Rainbow for 8 years and worked with the current version for 5, she couldn't believe that one of them was good enough to pull the wool over eyes for so long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Aim towards the Enemy" – Instruction Printed on US Rocket Launcher

The helicopter flight from Sucre to the Atacama Desert was about 2 in a half hours. For most of Rainbow the flight went by quickly, expect for Arizona. As Henry went over everything that they would be doing in the desert Arizona couldn't help but give questioning glances to the other two women on Alpha Team. Meredith seemed like a trustworthy and faithful person who loved her country just as much as Arizona did. Arizona, Addison and Teddy had been friends and severed together since boot camp, Teddy, was the leader of Bravo, and she knew Teddy too much to believe that Teddy would ever turn her back on her or this team, or her country, or did she know Teddy? Teddy and Arizona handpicked this current Rainbow team, they argued, yelled and fought each other for every individual on Rainbow, minus Webber and Bailey, and now one of them was in the process of betraying them.

"Alright guys we are looking for a box or a machine that can produce nuclear gamma rays. It will probably be inside the plane, but when you enter the plane you will have to enter with extreme care because you guys will be dealing with nuclear gamma radiation which is deadly. There is a large chance that the box or machine was damaged and leaked during the plane crash which means that the site could a nuclear disaster so I will have to clear it before you get near it. If the box is still in tacked then removing it will be a process as well because before and after the crash it will be unstable and the slightest touch the wrong way can set it off and Rainbow will be without an Alpha team, got it?" Henry said over the Rainbow.

"Man, what have I gotten myself into?" Mark said with a head shake.

"You're saving your country soldier." Derek replied back.

"Alright Derek, you're getting close to the landing site. It is another 5 miles west of you." Henry said, "Nobody knows the exact location of the crash site, but Gary is close. The machine was equipped with a pinging device to help locate it if it ever went missing. Gary has set up three different campsites to try and triangulate the site. He is using computers but they are too heavily encrypted for me to hack from London so, I need you guys to take over each site and I will be able to walk you through how to hack the computer and find the location. Right now I have bought you guys about 3 to 4 hours to find and take over each campsite, I have been bugging their systems to the point where they keep crashing, but it will only work for so long before they figure out what is happening."

"Alright ladies, gentlemen, and Mark we're here." Derek said with a smile over the radio.

Once they landed it was Lexie's turn to take over the radio. "Alright the first campsite is about 2 klicks west of your position. From the satellite image it looks like its a nice clear path to campsite no place for you guys to hide, sorry."

"Nice, I have been on the ground for about 2 seconds and I'm already drenched in sweat." Addison continued, "I think I just lost 10 pounds."

"Yeah will it's sweat your ass off or freeze your ass off in the Andes." Arizona replied.

"I choose sweat," Addison said as they started their hike to first campsite.

I was another 15 minutes before they made it to the first of three campsites. It wasn't hard to miss this site because there was a lone 3 story building right in the middle of the desert. Lucky for Alpha team before they left the remains of their safe house they changed into desert color cameo, so when they were laying on their stomachs looking at the building they somewhat blended in with the background, if someone looked hard enough they could make them out.

Arizona was using her thermal binoculars to see how many people were in the building while Addison used the scope on her on her rifle looking through the windows to get an estimate.

"I get 10 people," Arizona said looking over to Addison.

"Me too, 6 on the first floor, 2 on the second floor and 2 on the roof," Addison responded.

"Let's make our way to the building without alerting the people on the roof," Arizona said as the six of them made it to one of the doors.

Arizona found herself on the left side of the door with Alex standing right behind her hugging the wall. Across from them was Mark with Owen standing right behind him. Still on their stomachs were Addison and Meredith, with their guns up waiting for Arizona's word. Arizona felt uneasy for a moment not really trusting them; one of them could 'accidently' shoot at them after all.

Arizona pushed the thought aside and took out her snake cam and proceeded to scan the room. "Addison was right there are 6 people on this floor. 3 are on the left side, 2 are on the right side and 1 is standing right in front of the door.

"I've got the guy in the middle," Addison said over the radio.

Arizona just clenched her jaw slightly, why did her dad have to tell her that one of the women in Rainbow was a trader? "You want to honor Sloan," Arizona asked as she put away her snake cam and took her primary weapon.

"I thought you would never ask," Mark said with a smile as he took out a flash bang.

Arizona grabbed the door handle with her left hand, and with her right hand she counted down from three. At one Arizona opened the door and Mark through the flash bang inside the room. Before the flash bang went off Addison shot the man standing in the middle. The four them looked away while the flash bang did it job before Owen and Alex swiftly stepped over Mark and Arizona and entered the room with Mark and Arizona right behind them. Before the men could register what had just happened Alex and Arizona shot the 3 men on the left side, while Owen and Mark took out the 2 men on the right side.

Alpha made the task look easy, as it was something they practiced on a daily basis, and if it weren't for Alex it would have gone smoothly. Expect Alex forget to put on his silencer, and the two shots he took to take out the 3 men could be easily heard throughout the building. Arizona didn't have the time to tear into him because the 2 men that were on the second floor came downstairs shooting causing Alex, Arizona, Owen and Mark to take cover. The four them were exchanging fire with the two men only hitting the wall and table around them. It was Addison and Meredith, who were hiding on the left side of the door, who took out the men.

"Sometimes," Arizona said as she lifted her hand as if she were going to backhand Alex.

Carefully Alpha cleared the second and third floor. They were standing at the door that led to the roof. This time the roles were reversed as Alex and Owen found themselves crouched down by the door, looking at the other side with the snake cam while Arizona and Mark were standing right behind them. Addison and Meredith were hiding the best they could right in front of the door in the shadows.

"There's two of them, they are standing under a make shift shaded area with their backs towards the door. It looks like they are heavily engrossed in their computers." Alex said as he put his snake cam away and looked up to Arizona.

"Well they would have to be heavily engrossed in their computer not hear the noise that we just made." Mark shot back.

"They didn't hear anything," Henry interrupted. "I made sure to turn up the audio on their headphones. Unless they get up and go downstairs they are completely clueless about the status of their…people, or whatever you call them."

"Am I the only one who gets creeped out about what Henry can hack into?" Mark questioned. "Like I'm expecting the next I take a dump he's going to have the toilet hacked to wipe my ass."

"Nope, I fell the same way." Owen replied.

"Just be thankful that he is on our team; now let's focus before our remaining two people decide to get up and go downstairs." Arizona said in a dry monotone voice.

"Right boss. How are we going to do this?" Alex asked.

Arizona took a deep breath as she tried to think. Using a flash bang would do absolutely nothing to help team because it was ready bright outside, they wouldn't get the same effect as if they were inside. There was only one other way for them to take out the remaining people on the roof. "Alex you are going to slowly open the door and Meredith and Addison are going to do us the honor of taking them out from where they are." Arizona looked over to where the girls were hiding and she could just barely make out a head nod from both ladies.

"Whenever you're ready Karev, and be quit this time."

Alex just rolled his eyes at her before he slowly opened the door. Once the door was open Addison took the man that was on the left while Meredith took the man that was right. "On my count Grey," Addison started. "Three…two…one…shoot."

Together Addison and Meredith shot and took out both men. Once they hit floor; Owen, Mark, Arizona and Alex entered the roof with guns drawn checking to make sure there weren't any more people.

After they cleared the roof Henry started to walk Alex through the hacking procedure. "Alright while Alex is hacking the computer we need to go to the other campsites," Arizona paused as she thought of a strategy. "Meredith, you stay here and keep guard with Alex."

Arizona's pairing of Alex and Meredith wasn't a random one, if her dad was right and it turned out that Meredith was the one that couldn't be trusted she knew that Alex could take Meredith down if need be. Every time those two sparred Alex always had the upper hand.

The four them left Meredith and Alex and went downstairs. "The closest campsite was 20 miles east of your position." Lexie said.

"20 miles? In the desert? Are you crazy?" Addison said as they stepped outside into the heat.

"Calm down, Addison. We aren't hiking 20 miles." Arizona said nothing more as she pointed to her right.

There sitting along the wall of the building were 10 ATVs. After a 10-minute search back on the first floor they found the keys and soon they were on their way to campsite two out of three.

With the help of the ATVs the 20-mile hike to the second campsite only took about 15 minutes. When they made it to the second campsite they hid their ATVs behind a sand dune before they took the time to scope out the campsite.

This campsite was just like the first one but it was a little smaller. They were greeted with a one-story building. Just like the first campsite Arizona was using her thermal binoculars while Addison used the scope on her rifle. "I see 1 one the roof, if I can stop sweating long enough to double check, and I only see 2 people inside." Addison said as she looked over to Arizona.

"Close but no cigar, Addie. There are four heat signatures inside the building." Arizona said back. "So, this is how we are going to do it; Mark, Owen and I will take out the people inside while take out the person on the roof, or are you too sweaty to do it?" Arizona said with a light grin. "I would suggest that you get a sweat band, but I'm pretty sure I would just hear you bitch about the tan lines."

"I'll never let it go because Yang will make it her job to point out my tan lines every day." Addison countered.

"Well show her whose boss," Arizona replied with a grin before she and the guys went to the front door. She double-checked to make sure that there only four people in the room before she opened the door. They cleared the room and roof in standard textbook Alpha team style. This time she left Mark and Owen on the roof, with laptop because at the end day Arizona could take Addison down with ease.

"Alright according to GPS the final campsite is 10 miles north of us." Arizona said as Addison and her got on to their ATVs.

They made it to the final campsite, and just sat on their ATVs looking at the huge disadvantage they were in. The final campsite was the remains of what looked like a 4 or 5 story building but sandstorms over the years has buried most of it. There was a curved path that led to the top part of the building and there were several boxes and oil drums scattered throughout the path.

"I think we're going to have to stay hidden for as long as possible and push forward the best we can." Addison said with a look of concern over to Arizona.

Arizona just gave out a sigh, "you're right. You're the sniper so you take the left side of path seeing how it curves to the left. You'll be able to take out the people that are far away and take the people that are close by."

"Let's do this," Addison said as they made their way to the bottom of the path.

Their plan was working and they had managed to clear the bottom part of the path and cleared the long curve. They were in the process of taking out the remaining people on top part of the building, but the scope flash from both Addison and Arizona alerted the remaining people of their presents. Despite being seen they continued on the path shooting and taking cover when they needed it. It took them 20 minutes to kill the remaining 10 people at the top of the building. Because the top part of the building was exposed and they were out in the open they had to stay crouched down as they cleared the area.

Once the area was cleared it was Arizona who was working on the laptop. "So what are we doing, Henry?" Arizona said as leaned over the computer.

"We are going to turn into a zombie so I can control it. I'm half way done but I need you to do a few things for me." Henry started, "first go to the download folder and find a folder that says rainbow."

"Okay I see it."

"Click on the 'w'."

Arizona clicked on the 'w' and a dialog box popped up asking for ID and a password. "It's asking for an ID and a password."

"Alright, the ID is rainbow. All lowercase." Henry paused for a moment so Arizona could type the ID. "The password is R (24) Alpha Romeo."

Once Arizona typed this she got another dialog box, 'Error - wrong password'.

"I think I typed it wrong because I have an error message."

"No, you typed it right. Click on the 'o' in Error."

Another dialog box came up asking for ID.

"It wants an ID again."

"It's General Robbins. The 'g' and 'r' are capitalized"

Arizona typed 'General Robbins' and another dialog box came up saying 'prove it'. "I think it's asking for a password?"

"It's pixy, all lowercase."

Once she typed this the screen when black before it went blue, "I think it worked."

"NO!" Addison shouted before she tackled Arizona to ground.

Arizona was two seconds away from punching Addison thinking that she was the trader, but the huge explosion behind them let her know that Addison was trying to save her. Without realizing it a enemy helicopter had found them on the roof of the campsite and was about to start firing at the two ladies.

At first Arizona and Addison were greeted by a missile before the helicopter started to rain down a flood of bullets towards them. Arizona and Addison took cover the best they could. The only thing that was on the roof was a few sandbags and the small makeshift shaded area. They were forced to take cover behind the large rocks that were on the path they used to make it to the roof.

Using the rocks for protection they tried their best to fire back, but they had no success at taking the helicopter down because 10 minutes later both women ran out of ammo. "Shit," Arizona said as she looked at her gun.

"Yeah, I'm out of ammo too." Addison yelled back.

At that time the helicopter stopped shooting at them, but was still hovering right behind them. They didn't need to turn around to know what was about to happen. They both looked at each for a moment, "make a run for it on three?" Arizona asked.

Addison just shook her head yes. "It was great severing with you, Robbie."

"Likewise… go!" Arizona yelled as they both stood up and started to run further down the path they used earlier. Right as they pushed off the rocks they were hiding behind was when the helicopter fired another missile at them, it missed them, but the missile that came from the campsite number 1 didn't. It hit the tail of the helicopter causing the helicopter to spin out of control and crash into the ground with a huge explosion.

Both Arizona and Addison were on their stomachs covered in rubble. Addison was the first to get up, after a few seconds of getting her bearing back she made her way over to Arizona and helped her up. Together they stumble back to the where the laptop used to be only to see that is was a pile of ash, completely destroyed by the helicopter.

"Fuck," Arizona said under her breath. "The computer was destroyed, Henry."

"That's okay. I was able to clone it before it was destroyed."

"Nice," Addison as she turned around to face the direction were the helicopter was hovering a few minutes before. "Who shot down the helicopter?"

"AHHH!" was her response.

"Meredith?" Addison questioned.

"Meredith shot an RPG at the helicopter and went flying backwards," Alex said over the radio, "she dislocated her shoulder, and is being a pussy about it."

"I got the signal!" Henry interrupted. "I'm uploading it your GPS right now."

Arizona looked down at her sleeve on her new jacket. This jacket was Henry and Sydney's latest invention for Rainbow, a GPS screen on the outside sleeve jacket of every member of Rainbow.

"Alex, Meredith, there are ATVs outside on the west side of the building. See you at the crash site." Arizona said as she and Addison got on their ATVs and started to drive to the location.

Arizona and Addison had been driving for 15 minutes before Henry spoke again. "Signal says your getting close, but I don't see any traces of radiation which is weird."

"It's not weird, Henry. You said that there was a possibility that the box could still be in one piece." Arizona started, "and I know for a fact that box is still in one piece."

"How?" Henry questioned.

"Because Addison and I are at the sight."

Addison and Arizona took a moment to look at the remains of the Demon of Razgriz before they entered the plane. They were looking at the cockpit of the plane as it stuck up out of the ground. Most of the fuselage was buried under sand, and parts of the wings were buried as well. The back part of fuselage was sticking straight up out of the ground and looked like it was seconds away from tipping over.

Both Addison and Arizona got off their ATVs and looked for a place to enter. They had just passed the right wing when they saw a hole in the back part of the fuselage. This was where they were going to enter.

Arizona took out her secondary weapon and a flashlight before she entered the plane, Addison did the same thing right behind her.

"Holy shit, it's like a sauna in here." Addison said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah," Arizona said breathlessly as she walked further inside the plane. Arizona was the left side of the plane, while Addison was the right side. They were inside of the plane for 10 minutes searching through the cargo on board for a medium sized black box.

It wasn't until they were all the way in the back of the plane before Arizona found the box that they were looking for. "I found it."

"Alright, remember Arizona be careful because it is extremely unstable." Henry reminded.

Arizona just shook her head and handed her gun over to Addison as she took the box and carefully walked out of the plane. When they came out of the plane the other four members of Alpha along with Derek greeted them.

Once everyone got on the helicopter Derek spoke, "where am I going, Lexie?"

"Ecuador, Bravo is on their way there right now as well."

* * *

While Alpha was dealing with the extreme heat, Bravo, on the other hand was dealing with the extreme cold. Bravo found themselves at the bottom of the Andes right outside Santiago de Chile.

Lexie had set it up so two black jeep wranglers would be waiting for them when they got there. Teddy, Izzie, April and Dixon were in one jeep, while Cristina, Callie, Jackson and Sydney were in the other one.

With Teddy leading the way they made it up the mountain until they reached a small campsite that was about 40 miles up the mountain. In typical Teddy Altman fashion she wanted to flank the campsite, so her jeep drove around to the back of the campsite, while Cristina, Callie, Jackson and Sydney stayed were they were as they waited for Teddy's word.

Teddy and the others made to back and were in process of getting in position when a guard spotted Dixon hiding behind a tree and proceeded to open fire on them. "Our cover is blown!" Teddy yelled as she started to return fire. "Clear out the campsite for Sydney."

Teddy, Izzie, April and Dixon pushed their way forward through the back part of the camp while Cristina, Callie, Jackson and Sydney did the same at the front part of the camp. For Cristina and her group they were lucky because the first grey one story building that they cleared was the main computer room. "I need you guys to hold them off while I work." Sydney said as she made her way to the front of the room where the main computer was.

Cristina, Callie and Jackson split up by taking cover around one of the three doors that lead to the room. Jackson was covering the door that they used to enter the building, Cristina was covering the door that was right across from Jackson and Callie had the door that was located at the back of the room.

For the next 20 minutes Bravo team defended Sydney as she hacked into the satellite. Soon the campsite was cleared Teddy, Izzie, April and Dixon found their way over to the building that Sydney and the other were.

"I managed to the hack the satellite and I told it to land in that small little valley that is right outside this campsite." Sydney said while never taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Why do I feel like there is a giant 'but' coming on?" Teddy said with sigh.

"Because there is one, when the satellite was re-entering the atmosphere it collided with another satellite, and is now on a crash course for the Andes Mountains."

"Well do you know where it's going to crash?" Cristina asked.

"Somewhere in the Andes Mountains." Sydney replied back.

Jackson only heard parts of the conversation between Sydney and Teddy because he was busy going back and forth inside and outside of the building making sure the coast was clear. He was about to step back in the building when a large flame ball flew overhead and crashed some ways away up the mountain. "My guess is it crashed about 50 to 60 miles up ahead of us." Jackson said.

"How do you know?" Sydney questioned.

Jackson stepped back outside and pointed to the large plume smoke that was further up the mountain.

"Alright let's get up there, quick. Because I bet we are not the only ones who can see this, and I want to be out of there before someone else comes to investigate." Teddy said as she, Izzie, April and Dixon ran back over to their jeep. Cristina, Jackson, Callie and Sydney did the same, and followed Teddy further up the mountain.

The drive up to the mountain only took about 30 minutes to get there. The satellite crashed and skidded right in the middle of an abandon town. There were about 10 to 11 one to three story buildings that were surrounding the satellite's crash site.

Sydney alongside with her escorts Callie, Cristina and Jackson made it up to the satellite first. Sydney was in the process of the trying to break open one of the compartments when Teddy and the others joined.

"I hate to put you on the spot Sydney, but it looks like a blizzard is about to hit us. The sooner we can get out of here the better." Teddy said as she looked up at the sky to see dark angry grey clouds come towards them from the top of the mountain.

"I'm working as fast as I can." Sydney countered as she opened the compartment to reveal a small keyboard and computer screen.

Sydney was in the process of typing something when movement out of the left corner of Callie's eye got her attention. Callie looked over to see a group of five men making their way towards satellite. "We've got company," Callie pointed to the five men.

Everyone expect for Sydney and Teddy held up their guns ready for a fight. "Put your weapons down Bravo, they could be friendlies." Teddy warned as she stepped in front of the group.

The minute the five men saw Teddy they immediately split up, while taking cover and firing at her. Teddy as well as the other members of Bravo took cover as well, "Hostiles in the area! Take them out Bravo." Teddy yelled from behind a building wall.

Callie and Cristina found themselves hiding behind the remains of a wall that belong to a building that had been torn down some time ago. Callie was ducking behind the wall changing her clip while Cristina was standing up over the wall firing at one of the buildings.

Callie turned around and peeked up from the wall to fire back, but at the moment all was quiet. She looked over to Cristina briefly who had her gun aimed at a first floor window to a building on their left. "There are two of them inside that building. I know one is hiding under the forth window to the left. I think the other one is about two windows over to the right." Cristina said while never taking her eyes off the spot. Before Callie could aim her gun at the window that Cristina talked about a man popped his head up, and Cristina fired. For a moment it looked like Cristina shot him in the neck and he went down, but Cristina only grazed his neck and caught him by surprise. When he popped up again Cristina shot him twice in the chest and again in the neck only this time when she shot him the neck she didn't graze him, she hit him.

Cristina ducked down as Callie took the time to scan through the windows of the first floor of the building looking for the other man. She had just passed one of the windows when movement got her attention and she brought her aim back to the previous window. She could see the top part of the man's head as he hid behind one of the windows. Through the scope of her gun she raised her gun to aim upwards a little guessing how tall her mystery man was, that way when he popped up she would have a clear shot at him.

When the man finally stood up to fire Callie was off by a few inches, but she still did not hesitate to pull the trigger and fire at the man. She shot him in the chest causing him to stumble backward letting her now that he was wearing a bullet proof vest. She fired one more time at his chest to keep him confused for a little while longer while before she fired at the man's head.

When Callie shot him in the head he went down instantly, and she lowered her gun while she scanned the area for the remaining man. She knew that before she and Cristina took cover together Teddy was the first to fire and she hit at one them because Callie remembered the man going down and not getting back up again. She knew that Teddy was working on another man that hidden too far to the right of them and at the moment only Teddy was the one who could see him. As for the fifth man, he was MIA unless Jackson, April, Izzie or Dixon got him.

Callie lowered her gun some more when a flash and a barrel of smoke coming right at her and Cristina got her attention. "Shit, RPG on the roof!" Callie yelled as she grabbed Cristina by the collar and dodged out of the way in time before the missile hit the exact spot that she and Cristina were occupying.

Izzie was hiding in the building that located to the left, when she saw where the RPG came from she ran out into the open and slid behind the remains of the fiery wall that Callie and Cristina were just using. In the middle of her slide she managed to hold up her gun and fire at the man that was on the roof. She hit him three times in his right leg causing him to lose balance and fall off the roof head first. It was only a three story fall something Rainbow could do in their sleep, but the fact that the man landed on the top of his head breaking his neck was what killed.

"You know sometimes I wish you were on Alpha Team so when we have our drills and you pull some fancy shit like that I could just kill you, show off." Cristina said as she stood while helping Callie to her feet.

"That's right, Yang. Be jealous I have more flare then you." Izzie shot back with a wide smile.

"Let's stop the chit chat! There are more of them coming from the east!" Jackson yelled as he moved to a building that facing the east side with April. Callie, Cristina and Izzie ran over to the building that was opposite of Jackson and April to help them. Teddy however stayed where she was because she still focused on the last man from the original five.

He was hiding behind a stack of crates that seemed be made out steel and looked like wood. Teddy was sure that she had shot those crates to the point where they would be in pieces on the ground, but they were still standing strong. There was long pause and she was sure that he ran out ammo, she was about to peek her head around the corner when she heard a soft thud and saw something dark green bounce in front her.

"Oh hell no!" Teddy said as she reached for the grenade and threw it back at him.

The man had no time to react because the moment the grenade landed next him it blew up killing him and finally destroying the crates.

When Teddy made it to where the rest of team was they had cleared the entrance. The town was back to being just as quiet as it was when they got there. "Torres, Yang, go cover the west entrance. Kepner and Avery you stay where you are, Stevens come with me." Teddy said as she and Izzie walked over to where Sydney and Dixon were standing.

By the time Teddy and Izzie made it over to Sydney and Dixon it started snowing without warning. "Did you get it?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, right here." Sydney said as she pointed down at her feet at a large black box.

"Alright Bravo let's get out of here." Teddy said as the four them made their way over to the jeeps.

Teddy, Izzie, Dixon and Sydney found Callie and Cristina and together they walked to the jeeps, except Sydney was having a hard time caring the laser because it was too heavy. Callie noticed the hard time she was having and offered to take the laser off her hands.

Callie struggled with it at first but she soon figured out how to hold on to it. By this time it was snowing so hard you couldn't see your own hand if it were right in front of your face.

Jackson, Izzie, Dixon and April had been given the go ahead to drive down to the bottom of the mountain, and Teddy and Cristina would wait for Callie and Sydney. Because of their exchange Sydney was the first one to make to jeep.

"Where's Torres?" Yang yelled looking behind Sydney.

"She went down in the other jeep," Sydney yelled back. "We saw them pass by us. They had room for one more so she went with laser."

For some reason Cristina didn't really by her story, but she had to trust her because they couldn't stay in the blizzard much longer or else they would stuck there until it was over and it was safe enough for Ben to come and get them.

Teddy started to drive the jeep down the mountain, but unfortunately Sydney was lying to them because a few minutes after they left Callie showed up to where the jeeps should have been. She looked around the best she could before she pick up the laser and made her away to one of the abandon building.

The building that she was in wasn't that much of help. The windows were blown out so some snow was getting in; there was no heat so it was just as cold inside of the building as it was outside the building.

Callie was forced to wait out the storm or wait until someone noticed that she wasn't with them.

Teddy, Cristina and Sydney made it to the bottom of the mountain where the others were when Cristina noticed that Callie wasn't with the others.

"Where's Torres?" Yang asked as she looked around.

"Thought she was with you," Jackson said as he shook his head a little bit.

"You piece of shit," Yang said as she turned around and punched Sydney across the right side of face breaking her cheek.

"Yang, calm down!" Jackson yelled as pulled Cristina off of Sydney.

"Calm down, she lied and left Torres up there in that fucking blizzard." Cristina yelled as pulled herself from Jackson's grip. "What are you up to? Did you not want us to find the laser?"

"If I didn't want you find the laser why did I tell you where it was?" Sydney spat back as she held her cheek.

"You didn't tell us, Jackson told us."

"Not right now," Teddy stepped between the two women. With her back to Sydney she started to talk to Cristina. "It was a mistake, you can barely see anything up there and it was really windy so she could have thought she heard Callie talking to someone. Let's see if Ben can go up there and get her. It's Torres, she is one hell of a fighter, I'm sure she's fine." Teddy turned around and faced Sydney and just glared at her. "I'll deal with you later."

"Tor…he…me?"

Callie pressed her finger to her ear when she heard radio going in and out. "Henry? Lexie?" Callie yelled before she gave a slight hiss of pain. Her earpiece along with her ear as well was ice cold and pushing into her ear didn't help.

"Torres…It's…Lexie… can…you…"

"I can barely hear you Lexie." Callie yelled. She was currently huddled in the corner of the room trying to keep warm.

"Get…Out…There…"

Callie tried to make out Lexie's message. It sounded like get out, but she couldn't be sure if she heard correctly. The blizzard was in full effect and she was stuck there until the blizzard stopped or let up a little bit. Movement from the front door got her attention, she took out her secondary weapon and paused for a second before she fire twice killing the two people that were trying to enter the building.

Lexie was trying to warn her; apparently more people had shown up the town. Callie had to get out of there, and it had to be fast and she had to be unseen. She grabbed the laser, which was harder to pick up since her muscles frozen from not moving. She peered out the front door and could just barely make out another building not more than 10 feet ahead of her.

She took the laser with both hands and made a run for the other building. It was another one story building and it was empty at the moment. She found another door, which wasn't the front door but it led outside. Once again she peered out the door only to duck back in the building when she saw two men walking up a path that was close to the building. Callie stayed perfectly still as she heard the men walk past her, it sounded like they were speaking Russian but she wasn't sure. When the talking became distant she peered out again, and this time the coast was clear. Just like before she could just barely make out another building, only this time it was about 25 feet away from her.

She took the laser and started to make run for it, the closer she got the building was when started to realize the building was being occupied. One of those people was standing outside blocking her entrance to the building. At the last second she slide down to one knee and slide right in the man knocking him over, but before he fell over she used the rest of her momentum to thrust the laser upwards knocking him out completely. The second person which was a female must have been right by the door when Callie came because she was able to hear the noise that she made and came out right away.

The woman didn't have the time to adjust to situation because Callie instantly lifted her foot and kicked her square in the head knocking her out as well. Callie set the laser down in the building before she put both bodies of the guards inside as well so they wouldn't get unwanted attention.

As Callie pushed her way down the mountain there were less and less people around her and weather was slowly getting better to the point where she no longer needed to hide. Callie made it back to the first campsite at the start of their mission. She didn't go back inside of the campsite instead she chose a large tree to hide behind while she caught her breath. "Is anybody there?" Callie tried to call out over the radio, but she got no reply. Breathlessly she reached up to her ear to play with her radio only to realize that her radio was not there. At some point when she was running down the mountain her radio must have fallen out and she was too focused on getting out a live to notice that it fell out.

"Shit," Callie said to herself. Callie was trying to take in her surroundings when she heard the sound of a helicopter coming towards her. Not sure if it was her team or the enemy, she stayed put.

"Torres!" Yang yelled as she jumped out the helicopter before Ben had landed it.

"Right here!" Callie responded in a raspy voice. Callie got up and made her way over to helicopter.

Callie dropped the laser before she fell to her knees in the snow. Jackson took the laser and put it in the helicopter before turning around helping Callie get in the helicopter.

"How are you? Did you get shot or break anything?" Cristina asked as she gave Callie the once over.

"No, I'm just fucking freezing. Please can we get out of here?" Callie said breathlessly.

"Not a problem," Ben said as he started up the helicopter. "You can warm in Ecuador."

The safe house that Rainbow was looking for was in the town of Cayambe in Ecuador. Unfortunately the one time when Derek and Ben needed land there they couldn't. Showing up on both of their GPS was a Temporary Flight Restriction over the entire town. Usually for Derek and Ben because of their security clearance they could see what it was for. Most times it was because Air Force or another high power political leader was in the area, but this time they couldn't see why there was a TFR over the entire town of Cayambe.

Ben followed the coast all the way up South America so the closet he could get to Cayambe was Pichincha. Pichincha was a small town that was located just outside the city of Quito. As for Derek he had taken a different route to Cayambe. He didn't follow the coast, instead he was given a vector to follow which took him all the way to Cayambe, or as close to Cayambe as he can get. He was forced to land in Reventador National Park.

With Alpha and Bravo team on opposite sides of Ecuador they were forced to hike the rest of the trip and meet in the middle which was Cayambe. Alpha team's hike was shorter because Reventador was closer to Cayambe then Pichincha. Alpha team was waiting in clearing that was right on the ledge of the Cayambe Mountain. It was another 45 minutes before they were joined by Bravo.

"Took you long enough," Alex said with grin.

"Whatever," Yang countered, "we have a fucking laser that is like 5 million pounds." She set down the laser in front of her. Each member of Bravo had taken turns every ten miles carrying the laser, which was the main reason why it took them so long to get to the meeting point.

"Save it, Yang." Alex replied. "We have been walking and flying like we were on ice because we have very unstable nuclear chemicals."

"Both of you save it, we have the components and that is all that matters." Arizona corrected in a stern voice. "Now let's get to the safe house and figure out what we are going to do with them."

"Alright according to GPS the safe house is about 20 miles up the mountain." Teddy said while she looking down at her sleeve.

"Your turn, Stevens" Cristina said she walked over next to Meredith.

"It's a waste of time hiking up 20 miles to that three story safe house." Dixon said.

"Why is that?" Arizona looked over to Teddy before they both looked over to Dixon.

"It's no longer there," Dixon replied.

"Henry just uploaded the coordinates to our GPS; if it's no longer there he would have told us." Teddy said.

"That because he looking at the old picture before it was blown up." Sydney jumped in. "He's not the only who is amazing with computers." Sydney walked over and stood next to Dixon.

Dixon had her gun pointed at Arizona, "give me the laser and the nuclear chemicals" Dixon said.

"Not a chance. There are more of us than there are of you." Arizona spat back in disgust.

"I might want to rethink that statement if I were you General Robbins," Gary said as he emerged from the woods with several men, each of them armed and pointing their guns towards the Rainbow team.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." – Albert Einstein

Rainbow found themselves completely surrounded; their backs were to a ledge that had about 3,500 foot drop. And blocking the only real path and exit was Gary, Sydney and Dixon and all of their men.

Arizona knew when it was time to fight and when it was time to do what she was told. There was no real place for the other members to hide and take cover if she were to start a gun fight. She didn't want to risk losing another member of Rainbow so she dropped her weapon. Not soon after everyone else followed.

"Gary, Sydney," Dixon said as she pointed over towards Arizona and Izzie.

Gary took the chemical device from Arizona, while Sydney walked up to Izzie and took the laser from her.

"Thank you General Robbins for doing all the hard work for me," Dixon said with smile.

"You're mistaken if you think we're going to let you walk out of here with all of our components." Arizona hissed at Dixon as she glared at her.

"Give it a rest Robbins, not only do I have all of your father's components I have your guns. I know Rainbow is good at hand to hand combat, but I'm sorry this is a gun fight and I have all of the guns." Dixon paused "Granted I thought we would only have deal with Alpha team." Dixon glared over to Sydney, who just shrugged.

"I tried," Sydney whispered.

Dixon looked over to Callie, "you were supposed to die in the blizzard, and Sydney was supposed to shoot you if you survived while taking out the rest of Bravo team. Other than that little hiccup everything else was easy for me because you guys are so predictable." Dixon gave a light chuckle as she started to turn her back towards the team.

"Hey Dixon," Derek said over the radio. "Did you predict this?"

Virginia turned around was greeted by Derek in his Blackhawk. Derek fired a missile at Dixon and her men while every member of Rainbow dove in different directions taking cover. Derek's missile did miss Dixon, Sydney and Gary, but it did get a good majority of their men.

Most of the Rainbow team had dove away from their primary weapons and were forced to shoot the best they could using their secondary weapons. Teddy, Arizona, and Izzie had had been in similar situations like this so when they were running to take cover they were able to grab a primary weapon as they took cover behind some trees that were located to their left. The three of them were shooting at the three men that were close to them.

As Izzie dove to hide behind a small tree she was able to hit one of the men who stumbling on this hands and knees. Teddy shot one of the men who was trying to run away from the scene while Arizona shot the man that was trying to sneak up on them from their right side.

Addison, Cristina and Callie dove to the right side, which was where most of primary weapons were located at. There were only two people on their side which only took seconds for the three of them to shoot the two of them down.

As for the remaining members of Rainbow they were forced to use their secondary weapons, which really didn't hurt them because most of Dixon's men were out in the open they didn't know how to use the location to their advantage like Rainbow did. So with their secondary weapons the remaining members of Rainbow took out Dixon's men who were standing out in the open.

Rainbow with the help of Derek and his guns were able to kill all of Dixon's men. When everything was quiet, Rainbow came out from their hiding spots. Not more than two seconds after everyone in Rainbow emerged an RPG came out from the west and hit Derek's helicopter.

"DEREK!" Meredith yelled before she took off for the ledge.

It took both Cristina and Addison to hold her back from jumping down the ledge towards him.

Every member in Rainbow looked over towards Derek and watched as his helicopter spun out of the control and crashed into the ground with a small explosion by the tail of the helicopter. "NO!" Meredith screamed.

Arizona was the only one who turned back around in the direction from where the RPG came from. She saw Dixon with a smile on her face holding a rocket launcher. The two women made eye contact for a second, which felt like hours to Arizona, before Dixon winked at her and turned around and left.

Arizona joined the group and looked and at the mess that Derek's helicopter made. Movement in the corner of her eye got her attention; she looked over to her right to see the trees moving. Soon after that there was movement from 15 feet behind it and more movement from left about 40 to 50 feet away. "He's still alive," Arizona said before took off on the path that was next to the ledge. She didn't have look back she could hear the footsteps of her team right behind her.

It took Rainbow a total of 20 minutes to make it to the crash site. When they got there they were greeted with somewhat silence. The fire from the helicopter could be heard clearly and other signs of wildlife that was around them as well. As for signs of Derek, he was nowhere to been seen. Rainbow searched high and low for Derek but he was gone.

"I found something!" Mark yelled. He was facing a path that lead to the south.

Arizona and Meredith were the first to join his side. Mark didn't say anything to them when they joined him. All he did was point to path. There in front of them were not only foot prints but drag marks as well. Someone found and caught him.

"Bravo," Arizona pointed to the right side of the path. "Alpha," she said as she walked to the tree line on the left side of the path.

Both teams were quiet as they stayed hidden in the woods following the path. It took them a few miles but after their hike they were greeted by a large compound with a chin linked fence around it. On the chin linked fence there were dead bodies hanging off of it to prove as a warning to anyone that was thinking about stepping foot on the property.

"How do you want to handle this, Arizona?" Teddy said as she looked at the semi empty compound.

"We take out the two guards at the entrance, and push our way through the compound. We don't know how large it is. It looks pretty empty at the moment, but the bodies handing off the fence suggest that we don't have the time to flank them." Arizona paused as she continued to scan the compound. "Addison and Meredith, you know the routine."

Addison and Meredith positioned themselves so they were both sitting on one knee. They took out their snipers and looked through the scope of the gun. "I've got the one on left," Addison said as she took the time to line up her sight. "On my count," both Addison and Meredith readied their guns. Not more than two seconds later two silent rings were heard and the two guards fell to the ground, dead before they hit the ground.

Arizona and Teddy were the first to emerge from the trees; the rest of their team soon followed them. "Let's fan out but keep a straight line." Arizona said as she and the members of Alpha team took up the left side of the compound, while Bravo took up the right side.

Together they stayed hidden and pushed their way deep into the compound. Bravo was the first team to come up to a building. It was in right in the path for Callie and Cristina. The building was an off white color and had a black roof, it was only one story and couldn't be any larger than 20x20. Something Callie and Cristina could clear together without any help from their teammates.

"I don't see anything," Cristina whispered as she put her snake cam away.

While Cristina up her camera away Callie reached for the door and had her hand on the handle. "Ready whenever you are." Callie said as she looked over to Cristina.

Once everything was put away and Cristina had her gun out she gave Callie a small head nod. Callie opened the door and together both Cristina and Callie entered the building. Cristina covered the left side of the room while Callie covered right side.

The building was dark and empty. There were a few tables and chairs, but other than that there was nothing or no one in the room. "Building's clear," Cristina said as she slowly peered her head out of the other side of the building to see if the coast was clear, which it was.

Just like before Rainbow pushed forward until it was Alpha teams turn to come up to a building. Unlike the one that Callie and Cristina cleared, this building was larger. It was two stories and a lot wider than the previous building.

Alex, Addison and Mark were right by the doorway, waiting for Arizona to give them the word. "It looks empty," Arizona said as she reached for the door and opened it. Once the door was opened Alex and Mark where the first to enter with Addison and Arizona right behind them. The building had a similar set up as the other building but on the right side of the room there were a set of stairs that both Mark and Addison were climbing up with guns drawn. While Addison, Mark, Arizona and Alex were inside, Meredith and Owen kept watch outside.

The first floor had a number of the tables and chairs. Scattered on the tables were pictures and blueprints of the Return to Sender and the EMP device. "I think it's safe to say that this is Dixon's compound." Alex said as he tossed some pictures back on the table. "Dixon is smart; we aren't going to find any signs of life here. The moment she outed herself was the moment this place became useless to her."

"Why would she still have guards at the front gate?" Arizona questioned.

Alex just shrugged, "there could be a small group people that are being evacuated right now."

"Upstairs is clear; there is nothing but a bunch of cots up there. Some clothes scattered around on the floor, whoever was here left in a hurry." Addison said as she and Mark joined Alex and Arizona downstairs.

"She has to be a spy for another country," Arizona turned back around and looked at the pictures on one of the tables. "She has the chemicals for a weapon that could take out the half the United States. And she has the laser to help protect her against any missile that heading her way." Arizona let out a loud sigh. "We don't have time to think about this now, we need to find Derek because if Dixon does have him she will kill him."

After they left the building Rainbow continued on their sweep of the compound. They were greeted by other buildings and just like the ones before them they were empty. It was another 30 minutes of walking through the compound before they made it to the end. At the end of the compound they were greeted by a large hanger, the doors were wide open and Derek was tied to a chair right in the middle of the hanger unconscious.

For a moment the hanger looked empty like Dixon just left him there to die, but a 6x6 M39 military truck pulled up with men inside. Before Arizona could come up with a plan of attack a single gunshot rang out, and a huge explosion was soon followed.

Without waiting for Arizona's command Meredith shot a propane tank that was next to one of the trucks causing it explode and blow up the other tanks around it. In the explosion the military truck and its crew were destroyed.

Arizona slowly turned her head to look over at Meredith, "if you ever pull a stunt like that again will stop what I'm doing and beat the shit out of you."

"Sorry ma'am," was all Meredith said.

"No point in hiding now, Rainbow. Meredith just blew our cover." Arizona said in a dry monotone voice.

Without hiding in the shadows Rainbow made their way over to Derek. Arizona and Callie were the ones who made it up to him and untied him while everyone else kept guard.

Derek gave a light groan before he slowly opened his eyes to see Arizona right in front of him. "Hey Pixy," Derek said in a weak voice.

All Callie could do was raise an eyebrow at Arizona. She knew about Ari, Zona, and Robbie but she had never heard anyone call her Pixy before. "Hey Chopper, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Alright,"

"Robbie!" Addison yelled from the doorway.

Arizona's head snapped back over to Addison so see her pointing at a helicopter that could get them out of the area. "Good enough to fly a helicopter?" Arizona asked.

"I don't think I would be Rainbow material if I couldn't fly a plane in any condition." Derek tried to chuckle but stopped from the pain as Arizona and Callie helped him up.

Together everyone made it to the helicopter. Derek was able to start the helicopter and take off successfully when another military truck showed up.

"We've got company!" Jackson yelled.

Arizona along with everyone else looked down to see the men in the truck run out and start firing at them. "Let's get out of their sight, Derek. Because with my luck they probably have an RPG." As soon as RPG left Arizona's mouth a missile flew past them. "Fire back, Rainbow!" Arizona ordered.

Rainbow did as they were told, and didn't stop shooting until the compound was out of sight. Derek flew the helicopter for a few miles before he was forced to land. "The helicopter is too heavy with all of us so I have to do a forced landing because we are out of fuel." Derek played with some buttons before the helicopter touched the ground. "According to the GPS we are in the Amazon just outside of Quito."

Arizona along with everyone else on Rainbow got out of the helicopter and looked around wooded area that was surrounding them at the moment. Derek powered down the helicopter before he joined the others looking around making sure all was clear. "I would ask Henry if there is a safe house close by, but I'm willing to bet that Dixon took it over." Derek said as he turned around to face the helicopter.

"That could be true, but then the next question would be why is Dixon in Quito?" Teddy said as she lowered her weapon when she cleared her section of the woods.

"Dixon had a lot men with her. She has to be working for another country to get that all that man power and all those weapons." Izzie added.

One by one each member of Rainbow lowered their weapons and turned back around to face the helicopter in a small circle. Callie was just about to lower her weapon and turn around as well but movement in the far distance got her attention.

"I think we might have company," Callie half yelled half whispered. Arizona, Cristina and Meredith were closest to her so they were the ones that were at her side, while everyone else stayed were they were.

"Time to disappear Rainbow," Arizona said as she and the others did what they do best, hide.

A few minutes later they found that Callie was right. Some of Dixon's men who were posted just outside the city saw Derek land the helicopter in the Amazon, and they came to check out the area. There were four men total armed with semi-automatic weapons.

They made it to the helicopter with their weapons drawn looking for any signs of life, but to them all was quiet. The men lowered their weapons and one of them was about to radio back to their boss when Arizona, Callie, Cristina and Meredith decided to strike.

Callie and Arizona were the first to strike taking out two men that were standing in the back. The girls were able to quietly crawl up to the men without them knowing. Together they grabbed the men's ankles and brought them down so their bodies were completely covered by the plants that were on the Amazon floor.

The movement and wrestling sounds that came from the men that were standing in the back got the attention of the two men that were standing in the front. When the men noticed that the other two were missing it was too late. They had turned their backs to Cristina and Meredith who blended in perfectly with the trees that were right next to the men. Before the men could even raise their weapon they were on the ground dead.

"All clear," Arizona said as she and Callie stood up. A few seconds later the rest of Rainbow emerged from their hiding spots and regrouped by the helicopter again. Only this time they were a little more alert about their surroundings because they knew that enemy was close by, and could be sending more people for the four people that they took out.

"Where do we go?" April asked looking at both Teddy and Arizona who were now standing next to each other.

'_Phase three is compete, time to initiate bright lights on Quito_' Dixon's voice said over one of the guards radio.

"We go to Quito because that is where Dixon is." Callie said as she walked back up the group holding the guard's radio.

"Henry?" Teddy asked.

"Quito is 5 klicks west of your position, loading it to your GPS right now. Ben is about 10 minutes away from your position. He will prove you air support and will be your eyes when you get there."

"Alright let's move out Rainbow." Arizona said as she started the hike towards Quito.

Although the hike was short it was still long and strenuous. There was no clear path so Rainbow had to make one of their own. They had to climb over and through trees, and walk through marshes until they made it to a large alley that was clearly used for water draining when it rained. There was really no place for them to hide as they continued to follow the alley.

Finally after their hike they made it to the end of the alley. Right at the end of the alley Rainbow was greeted by a giant 5 story building that had seen better days. The building had a light tan color and the back of the building was missing completely and the roof was gone as well. When you looked at the building you could see straight through it which meant that the front was in the same shape as the back. There weren't a lot of people on the floors of the building which lead Arizona to believe that they killed the other guards at the helicopter sight.

"Looks there are two people on every other floor. Callie, Addison, Meredith, and April you know what to do." Arizona said as she continued to scale the area through the scope of her gun. Callie and Addison moved to the right side of the alley while Meredith and April stayed where they were.

From their positions Meredith and April had the people that were on the top floors while Addison and Callie took the people on the first two floors. Like any other time Addison led them in a countdown and together all four of the shot at the same time. This scenarios was shaping up to the be like every other time expect this time at the last second the man that April had chosen to take out moved. She was still able to hit him, she got him in the neck which still killed him, but when the man fell to the ground he stumbled backwards and fell from the forth story down to the ground. The sound of his body hitting ground alerted the others that were around the area and soon Rainbow found themselves in another gun fight.

Together they pushed their way over to the building while keeping an eye out on the top floors making sure that no one could sneak up on them. Once they made it to the building they noticed that there was no one else around them anymore. They could hear the voices and it sounded like they were off in the distance and sounded like they were going away from them. Rainbow wasn't stupid, they knew the enemy was up to something so as they slowly scanned and walked through the building, they kept their guns up and remained on high alert.

Arizona and Mark were the first two people out of building; Arizona was scanning the area to her right when Mark lifted his head up from his scope. "That's why they are running away." Mark pointed at the incoming tanks and armed cars.

"Shit, stay inside Rainbow!" Arizona said as she and Mark dove out of the way of an incoming missile from the tank.

"What are we going to do?" Mark yelled as another tank starting to rain down bullets on them. "We won't be able to do any damage to them. We will be wasting ammo if we do!"

Arizona gave a heavy sigh before she peaked her head up a little bit to see how Rainbow was going to get out of this. Right as she lifted her head, a missile hit one of tanks causing it to flip in the air and land on top of one of the armed cars. The explosion from both the tank and car took out several people around it.

"You miss me, Rainbow." Ben said as he fired another missile at the second tank keeping its attention long enough for Rainbow to move closer so they could actually do damage.

Throughout the gun fight Ben took on the task of taking out the remaining two tanks while Rainbow fought with the actual people on the ground. This time both Alpha and Bravo team were scattered along the storm drain alley. Meredith, Addison, April and Callie found themselves taking out the people that were on the roof of other buildings while everyone else focused on the people in front of them. The girls managed to clear out the roof tops and were about to help out the others when they noticed that the remaining people on the ground were running away from them.

"There're retreating! Keep pushing forward!" Teddy yelled as Rainbow pushed their way past the storm drain alley. They were out in the open and moving more quickly in the same direction that their enemy seemed to be running in.

"There're retreating for good reason," Ben said as he banked his helicopter hard to the left. "Mortar shells!"

The ground around Rainbow began to shake and every which way they turned they were met with explosion. Rainbow scattered in different directions, getting lost was the last thing on their mind. They were focused on not being blown up at the moment.

"Henry or Ben, we could use your help right about now!" Arizona yelled from a small hole where a house once stood.

"Working on it," Henry said right before another set of shells started to rain down on Rainbow causing some of the members to move from their hiding spots.

"There should be a sewage tunnel 2 in a half miles in front of you to the left." Henry said right as ground settled from the last set of explosions.

Arizona peaked up from her hole and couldn't see anything. The area around them was different shades of grey and light brown. There were mountains of rubble and the area was completely covered in dust which hadn't settled yet. "I can't see a damn thing, Henry."

"Ok," there was slight pause in his voice. "Look to your right you should see a red building that is 40 feet away from you, when it is clear make a run for it."

"Did everyone hear that?" Arizona asked.

Everyone conformed to Arizona right before another round of mortar shells found them. They waited a few seconds for the mortar shells to do their job before Arizona and the other members of Rainbow made a run for the small rubble that was the red building that Henry was taking about. "We are here," Arizona said right as round 4 of mortar shells found them again.

They waited another 30 seconds before all was quiet, "look down to your left, you should see another building that is yellow. When the coast is clear make a run for it."

"Rog," Arizona said as she and Rainbow made a run for the remains of the yellow building. Just like before Rainbow made it in time before round 5 started.

"The last building should be a dark green color and to your right."

When all was quiet, Rainbow made a run for it again. When they made it to the building Arizona was able to see the entrance to the sewage tunnel clearly. "I see the sewage tunnel, I'll you know when we are there." Arizona said.

When everything was quiet Rainbow ran to their last checkpoint, only this time when they made it to sewage drain there were not met with another round mortar shells.

"Either they ran out of ammo or they think that we are dead." Callie said looking back at the entrance of the tunnel.

"She has a point," Teddy said while she walked up Arizona.

"Ok," Arizona lightly shook her head. "They will probably send people to make sure that we are dead so Callie, Mark, Cristina and Jackson watch the back and everyone else watch the front." Arizona said. "Henry where are we going?"

Henry spent the next 25 minutes guiding them through the tunnel. The tunnel lead them right to the tree line boarder to Quito. Once everyone got out of the tunnel they stood in a straight line at the boarder looking over the city of Quito in shock.

The city was a giant war zone, helicopters and fighter jets having dog fights in the air. Guns and missiles could be heard from the ground. Rainbow was witnessing a war that they had no idea was happening.

"What the fuck is Dixon up to?" Teddy said under breath as she looked out over the city.

Arizona just shook her head, her eyes were wide and she was pretty sure that since she stepped out of that tunnel she hadn't blinked yet. "I have no idea," Arizona whispered back. "Why would she start a civil war in Quito? And why isn't it all over the news?"

"Better question, why is that plane glowing over there on the runway?" Cristina pointed to a 747 sitting at the end of the runway, which seemed to be glowing a bright white color and getting brighter as time passed.

"Duck," Arizona yelled as the plane gave off low to high pitch buzz before emitting a light. Everyone on Rainbow was able to duck down as plane did its job.

Arizona waited another 30 seconds before she stood up again, and once again she looked out over at the city of Quito in shock. Everything on the ground was quiet, and there was an explosion here and there as the planes and helicopters that were in the sky fell to ground like lawn darts.

"We just witnessed your father's EMP." Callie said from Arizona's left side.

Arizona looked down at her sleeve to see the GPS screen was black and was showing no signs of life. She took a few moment to play with her radio and got the same results. Callie was right they had just witness her father's EMP and were at the moment stranded in Quito.

"I don't know what Dixon is up to but she is about to get away," Derek pointed back over to the plane. "It's going through the takeoff checklist."

"How are we going to get down there?" Izzie questioned.

"Jeep," Teddy snapped her head over to the tunnel that they had used to get to Quito.

"A Jeep isn't going to work, an EMP kills everything with a battery." Arizona said in a monotone voice.

"This Jeep will work," Teddy said as she made her way over to the Jeep that right next to the tunnel. "It has a special armor over it protecting it from an EMP blast. Henry explained to me once but it was like white noise to me, but I got the morale of the story. It will work." Teddy took the key and turned it. Without hesitation the Jeep started and soon Arizona was right next Teddy in the driver sit with Alex, Cristina and Meredith in the back.

Arizona drove the Jeep back into the tunnel, she was at a slight disadvantage since she didn't have Henry in her ear telling her were to go. She remembered that the airport was in the northeastward direction, and she tried to her best to drive in that direction. She didn't know how it happened or why Quito had a sewage tunnel that led to their runway but after 15 minutes of driving Arizona was on the runway trying to catch up to the 747 as it started take off down the runway.

Arizona's foot was to ground and the Jeep was doing its max speed 105 mph, they had to get on that plane before it picked up speed. Arizona managed to pull right next to the back landing gear on the left side of the plane. Cristina was the first one to jump on the landing gear and climb up into the plane soon followed by Meredith, Alex and Teddy.

It was going to be a little bit tricky for Arizona because she had slow down a little so she could maneuver the Jeep so it was on the other side of the landing gear making it somewhat easier for her jump on to it. She tried to catch up to plane again, and she noticed that it was getting harder to do because the plane was picking up speed. She just barely made it back to the landing gear when she put on cruise control and then lifted herself up to jump on to the landing gear. She made it over successfully right as the Jeep lost control and flipped several times behind the plane on the runway.

Arizona climbed her way up the landing gear and through the small opening that lead to the cargo area of the plane.

* * *

Ben was high enough to see the EMP go off, and he was far away so it didn't affect him. He took his helicopter and made his back to were the he left the group. As he scanned the area he tired continuously to radio group but he got no response, and the scene that he saw below wasn't better.

He was about to leave thinking that Rainbow finally met their final mission when a signaling mirror from Derek got his attention. The area were Rainbow was standing was too small for him to land his helicopter so he hovered as low as he could while he dropped his ladder.

Slowly the remaining members of Rainbow made their way into the helicopter. Derek was the last person in the helicopter, he made his way up to the co pilot seat and put on the extra helmet and microphone. "Follow that 747, but be careful it has a powerful EMP that can kill us." Derek said. Ben shook his head before he flew the helicopter in the same direction as the 747.

On board the plane Arizona found herself in the far back of the cargo area, she and others stayed in the shadows as they made their way towards the only door at the front of the cargo area. Standing in front of the only exit out of the cargo area were two men armed with semi automatic weapons.

Arizona turned around to face the rest of her group, she didn't have a radio and talking would give away their position so she used hand signals to tell the others that at the moment they would be using secondary weapons. Once everyone got message Arizona emerged from the darkness and with hesitation and warning she shot and killed the two men blocking the door.

Once the men were down the others emerged from their hiding places. "It's our turn to do a hostile takeover. Any one who gets in our way of destroying that EMP you shot to kill, understand." Arizona voice and tone were laced with venom and Teddy, Meredith, Cristina and Alex knew she was not playing around. To say that Arizona was pissed would be the understatement of the century.

"Yes ma'am," the four of them said in unison.

Together the five of them moved up to main seating area of the plane, as they moved throughout the plane they noticed that the plane was empty which made them both happy and a little nervous at the same time. If Dixon's men weren't on the plane, where were they and what were they doing.

Arizona and others made it to a doorway to see six more men in the large seated area. Arizona and Teddy are standing on either side of the doorway when Meredith and Cristina entered hiding behind a row of seats on either side of the aisle while Alex shot his way through the middle. It took the five of them exactly 1 minute to clear the room; they stayed frozen waiting to see if anyone else would come out to see about all the noise that they just created. After about 5 minutes of silence they continued on their search of the plane.

They were in the middle of the plane that should have been for seating, but instead was stripped bare. On the other end of the area behind a solid glass wall was a large machine that seemed to have a glow to it. The closer they got to the machine the more they noticed that it was large and took up the whole wall, not to mention that it stuck out about 15 to 20 feet. Standing on the left side of the machine behind a laptop was Gary Clark. He was heavily engrossed in his work, and it wasn't until he saw a figure move out of the corner of his when he finally lifted up his head.

"Come to witness this thing first hand, General Robbins?" Gary said with a smile on his face as he stepped down from his platform. "We'll be over Miami in about 7 hours so sit back and relax, and when it's time I'll show you what this baby can do."

"I've already seen what it can, and I don't like it. So we're going to stop you." Arizona replied.

Gary just gave a light chuckle, "you know I think I would like to see try and stop me more than I would like to see the United States crumble."

Arizona raised her gun and started to fire at the glass, but nothing happened. There wasn't even a dent where her bullets hit.

"Bulletproof glass, Dixon suggested it." Gary pointed at the barrier between them. "Good thing she did." He said as he turned around went back to his post.

Arizona noticed the staircase to her right and without saying anything she went over to it and started to climb it, with the others close behind. When she made it to the top of the staircase she was greeted by a door, which she promptly kicked open. She entered the cockpit with her gun drawn but there was nobody inside. The plane was a UAV, Arizona sat in the captain's seat and looked around the cockpit for way to override the system, and to switch it to manual so she could fly it, but she had no luck. One it had been years since she had been in the cockpit of airplane, and two all of her type ratings were for military aircraft not commercial airplanes so even if she did control the plane it would be a dangerous landing if not deadly.

Arizona gave a heavy sigh before she grabbed Cristina's bag, which was sitting on the floor, and made her way back downstairs.

"That's not going to help you, General Robbins." Cristina said in a formal voice.

"Why not?" Arizona stopped to address her.

"All I brought was C4 and ammo," Cristina gave a big shallow waiting for Arizona to rip in to her, but she didn't.

"The C4 will actually help a lot," Arizona said as she turned back around and went downstairs.

Once she was downstairs she walked back over of to the glass, and started to plant the C4 all over the wall. "Are you crazy?" Teddy all but yelled.

"What? Do you know how to fly a plane? Because I can't fly this thing and I know they can't fly it either." Arizona pointed over to Cristina and Alex who were just watching them argue while Meredith looked around for something. "No matter how you look at it, this plane is going to crash, and I would rather have it crash in the jungle instead of somewhere in the United States after it kills millions of innocent people."

Teddy paused as she thought about Arizona's words. "You need any help?"

"I've got the C4, when I blow that screen you guys take out your primary weapons and fire at that machine until you are out of ammo. If Gary gets in your way, too bad for him." Arizona said to Teddy and others.

"I found parachutes," Meredith came back to the group with five parachutes.

"Alright guys lets destroy this thing." Arizona said as she grabbed the controller for the C4.

"What are you doing?" Gary asked when he looked up to see that his company had returned.

Arizona made eye contact with Gary and she just smiled at him as she pushed the button to detonate the C4. There was a small explosion, which ripped a hole in the haul of the aircraft and completely shattered the glass that was protecting the EMP.

Once the glass was gone Arizona, Teddy, Meredith, Cristina and Alex opened fire on the EMP for 5 minutes until the machine broke and exploded completely destroying itself. The explosion ripped another hole in the haul letting the five of them know that it was time for them to leave.

Through the hole on the left side of the plane, Teddy, Cristina, Meredith and Alex jumped out. Arizona grabbed her parachute and was about to jump out of the plane when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around. When she turned around she was greeted with a punch to the right side of her face from Gary.

5 miles way and 10,000 feet lower than the 747 was Ben and the others. Together they watched as the plane slowly started explode and break apart in small pieces. "Right there," Derek pointed as he saw four small figures jump from the plane.

Ben kept a safe distance from them to make sure that Teddy, Meredith, Cristina and Alex didn't get tangled up in his blades. The four of them were the first to land followed by Ben in the helicopter.

"Where's Arizona?" Callie questioned as she looked around for the blonde.

"She got into a fist fight with Gary before she could jump from the plane." Alex said, "I saw him come up behind her when it was too late. I had already jumped and couldn't go back, I tried."

Before anyone could say anything else there was a bone-crushing thud. There was no mistaking that it was the sound of a body falling to ground, but they didn't know who it was. Callie was the first to takeoff running towards the noise hoping that it wasn't Arizona.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I'm not going to lie I'm a little nervous about this chapter. There is a terror attack in the chapter that may hurt the feelings of some, and I don't mean to upset anyone. But logically it has to be done to move the story along. I will put up a warning before the attack so you can skip through it if you want. If you don't read it I tried my best to make so you don't miss anything. With that being said I hope you enjoy, and please do kill me if you get upset. **

**Chapter Six**

"The Death of One Man is a Tragedy. The Death of Millions is a Statistic." – Joseph Stalin

The punch to Arizona's face didn't knock her out but it did catch her off guard, and even though she didn't start the fight she still had the upper hand the entire time. Gary had just grabbed the parachute from her hands and was about to jump from the plane, but Arizona was able to grab the parachute off his back. He was about to strap himself in when Arizona grabbed on to the parachute. When she grabbed on to the parachute it slid easily off his arms, when the straps of the parachute made it to his elbows Arizona lifted up her right leg and kicked him right in the middle of his back. The kick pushed him forward causing the parachute to slide completely off his arms and into the hands of Arizona. In this process he lost his balance and fell out of the plane 15,000 feet to his death while Arizona floated down the Amazon below her.

As Arizona was floating down, pieces of the plane were starting to catch up to her. She tried her best to maneuver around the pieces but that was proving to be easier said than done. She managed to get out of the way of an engine that was falling from the sky, but the drastic turn caused her miss the open field where the rest of Rainbow were, and she ended up tangled in the branches of some trees.

Arizona tried to wiggle and unstrap herself from the parachute, but it seemed like she was not getting out. Finally after a few moments of trying to unstrap herself, she lifted up her left leg and grabbed her knife. She was in the process of cutting the strings above her when she heard the loud thud of Gary's body hitting the ground a few feet away from her.

Arizona had cut through half of the strings above her when she heard Callie screaming her name as she ran towards Gary.

"It's not her, Arizona!" Callie yelled as she completely ignored Gary's lifeless body.

"Right," Arizona started but stopped as she fell ten feet out of the trees to ground when the last two cables of her parachute snapped. "Here," she finished as she slowly got up from the ground.

Arizona didn't get the chance to get a good look at her surroundings when the angry Latina ran up to her and slapped her across the face, catching everyone off guard. Everyone was expecting Arizona to go off on Callie for hitting her, but it was the opposite way around. Callie unleashed holy hell on the still stunned blonde.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Callie screamed, "I almost had a heart attack thinking that you died."

"It's part of-"

"I'm not done talking," Callie cutoff, which made Arizona quickly close her mouth. "I have lost too many people that I love in past and I will be damned if I let you fall into one of those people."

Callie continued on her rant but after Callie said the word love nothing else was really getting through to Arizona. They had been seeing each for the past year, but in Aria's words they became an official couple not more than 6 months ago, and those three words never really crossed either of their minds. Or at least it did for a minute, but both women were stubborn and didn't want to be first to say it out of fear of what the other might say. Arizona wanted to say it several times but she had worked hard to get Callie back after the drama with her ex-wife and she didn't want to ruin what she had been working on so hard to get back. "Are you even listening to me?" Callie yelled over to Arizona snapping her out of her thoughts.

"You love me?" Arizona asked.

Teddy's head snapped over to Arizona, "out of all of that, you only heard that she loves you. Simply stunning." Teddy shook her head before she walked away.

Callie eyes grew wide when she realized what she said during her rant. There had been several times were she wanted to tell Arizona behind closed doors, but she was so scared that Arizona wouldn't have the same feelings in return and things between them would end. So the end result ended in Callie just keeping her mouth shut. "I do," Callie whispered.

Arizona gave her loving smile and looked at her as if they were alone.

"I hate to break up this disgusting love fest but the douchebag known as Virginia Dixon is still on the loose. We don't know what she up to, and she proving to slimier than an eel so this EMP device isn't all she has up her sleeve." Cristina interrupted.

"She has a point," Teddy stepped back into the scene. "We don't have radio contact with our base in London, we are low on ammo and I think it's safe to say that all the safe houses in South America are compromised. We need to get back to London and come up with a new strategy."

Arizona broke eye with Callie and looked over to Teddy, "your right. Ben can you handle all of us?"

"I can, but we will be stopping a lot because of our weight." Ben replied back.

"That's fine, as long as we get back to London in one piece." Arizona said as everyone on Rainbow made their way back to Ben's helicopter.

The 5-hour helicopter flight back to base took another 3 hours due the weight issue that Ben said earlier. With the addition of Arizona, Alex, Cristina, Teddy, and Meredith, Ben was unable to give the helicopter a full tank of gas because it would be too heavy and wouldn't be able to lift itself off the ground. Ben had to make a few stops to refuel but after their 8 hour flight Rainbow was back on their base in London. When they made it to the base Webber allowed his team to take a quick hour break before they reconvened back in Central Command to come up with a way to find and stop Dixon.

Unlike some of the others on her team Arizona decided to stay at HQ and take a shower. The hot water that flowed down her body was welcoming after the events that just took place. Arizona was facing the wall where the shower head was; her arms were fully extended as she leaned up against the wall. Her head was facing downwards and the hot water just ran down her back. The entire time she was in the shower she has having a hard time trying to wrap her brain around everything that just happened. She was having a hard time processing the fact the both Dixon and Sydney, two people that Teddy and her fought for so much, could turn around and do this to them.

Arizona was deep in thought when she heard someone else enter the shower with her. She didn't move to see who it was because on some level she already knew who it was. She felt warm hands touch the middle of her back and then slide around towards the front of her body. Arizona was still looking down towards the ground when she saw the tan hands as they wrapped around her stomach.

She felt Callie push her hair to the right side so she could kiss the top of her back at the base of her neck. She placed butterfly kisses along the top part of Arizona's back as she worked her way to the left side of Arizona's neck. When Callie made it to her left side Arizona turned her head and the two gave each other a deep passionate kiss.

Arizona turned around to face Callie as the two kissed each again. Callie managed to turn the both them to the left a little bit so Arizona's back is facing the wall. Without saying anything Callie lifts Arizona up. Arizona let out a small gasp as the friction from her center rubbed up against Callie's firm stomach.

Callie's hand massaged up and down Arizona's thighs while Arizona's hand moved up and down Callie's back as the two continued to kiss passionately. They didn't get very far in their new position because not soon after they heard footsteps enter the shower area.

"Shower time is over, Robbins. Webber wants us in Central Command now." Teddy said from the main door way.

"It's already been an hour?" Arizona questioned as she broke away from her from kiss with Callie.

"No, we still have like 45 more minutes but something big happened, and Webber isn't happy." Teddy said before she turned around left.

The seriousness in Teddy's voice caused for Callie and Arizona to break apart from each other. Without saying anything to each other the two turn off the shower before drying off and getting changed.

Callie and Arizona were the last ones to enter Central Command. The two went to their 'assigned' seat. When the two were in place Webber stepped to the front of the room to address his team.

"Our problem with Dixon is no longer just our problem. It officially became the problem of the entire United States military." Webber started. "At 14:00 hours on November 5, 2011 the Prime Minister of Russia declared war against the Untied States of America." Webber continued he saw the confused looks on everyone's face.

"While you guys were flying back here, I was able to locate Dixon for a hot second in Paris before she went off the grid again. Unfortunately when she popped back up she was in Russia and it was too late for us to do anything." Henry jumped in.

"What do you mean too late? Where in Russia is she?" Teddy demanded.

"She was last seen at Domodedovo International Airport in Moscow," Henry said as he played the surveillance video for everyone in Central Command.

* * *

Dixon and Sydney along with some other men were standing in the parking garage of an airport. Both Dixon and Sydney had on black women pant suits, and the men and women that were standing with them had on the same outfit as well.

"Our intel just texted, Gary didn't make it." Sydney said as she put her phone in her back pocket.

Dixon showed no empathy for Gary. "Well that is what happens when you don't listen me." Was all Dixon said as she opened the back of her van and took out two large light green duffel bags.

"But the EMP is important to us." Sydney said.

Dixon stood up straight and gave a loud sigh of frustration. "There was nothing important about that stupid EMP. I only pretended like it was important so Gary would shut up and do the things that I asked and to give us a head start for when Rainbow starts to come after us. The truth be told, Russia has had a device like this for the past 15 years, but we have been a peace so they have no reason to use or let the world know about its existence." Dixon paused to look over at Sydney for a brief moment. "Starting today every powerful country is going to not only destroy themselves but their allies as well, and we are going to sit back and watch it happen and when the time is right we'll make ourselves known and let the world know that there is a new country, my country, that is in charge of how things work on this planet and there is nothing that they will be able to do to stop me."

Dixon and Sydney just looked at each other for a moment before Dixon broke their eye contact. She bent down and opened both duffel bags to reveal an assortment of guns and hand grenades.

"This is like Robert Stark only more violent and grotesque." Sydney started, "look at what happened to him."

"I'm not a failure like Robert Stark, I have years of military strategy under my belt. When the United States sends their best team after me, which is Rainbow. I will know every move they do before they do it, so when they attack me I will make sure they each get a bullet in their head. When Rainbow fails every country will launch whatever they have at me which will do nothing but go back to where it came from thanks to Daniel's Return to Sender. See I'm a better version of Robert Stark, just follow my lead and you'll see." Dixon said as she picked up an M16 rifle. Sydney just shook her head agreeing with Dixon as she picked up an AK-47 rifle.

****Now would be a good time to jump down to the end of this section if you don't read about a terrorist attack. ** **

With their weapons well hidden around their bodies Dixon, along with Sydney, and her men made their way to one of the entrance elevators to the airport. Just like Rainbow, Dixon, made sure that everyone took a pistol as back up. Dixon and her men were standing in the elevator with their weapons locked and loaded and ammo flowing out of every pocket. They were all wearing bulletproof vests that were strapped tightly to their bodies. They waited patiently in the elevator for about 5 minutes until it dinged and the door opened revealing the main terminal to the Domodedovo International Airport.

Dixon and her men stepped out of the elevator and stood in a straight line blocking the only real exit out of the terminal. Dixon and Sydney stood right in the middle of the line while the other 10 people that they had with them stood on either side of them. They were quiet with guns hidden perfectly behind them. They were standing right in front of the security check point just watching almost waiting for someone to notice them.

They had only been standing there for not more than 2 minutes when a group of college kids who just got done with their semester aboard noticed them. It was an even mix of five girls and five boys from the University of Pittsburg that stopped unloading their bags and just stared back at Dixon and her men. They had light smiles on their faces, they were expecting Dixon and men to do some sort of flash mob dance, but they would soon find out that they were wrong. With college students focused on Dixon and her men it didn't take long for others around them to turn around to see what they were looking at.

It was another 5 minutes after that when everyone that was around the security check was focused on Dixon and her men. Without saying a word Dixon pulled her M16 from it's hiding place, which caused the other 11 people next her to do the same, and soon the 12 of them opened fired on everyone that was security checkpoint.

There was screaming and utter chaos as people that were at the checkpoint ran for life or fell to the ground, dead. With Dixon and others blocking the only exit the people at the checkpoint were forced to run into the terminal. The people that thought they would wait until Dixon and her men pass them so they could run to real exit proved to be a bad idea as they shot and killed anything that they passed by.

As they continued to push their way through the airport they were forced to split up. Domodedovo International had two main terminals. The A terminal which catered to domestic flights, and the B terminal which catered to international flights. Once they reached that split Dixon and five of the men went to the left going into terminal A, while Sydney and the remain five men when to the right going into terminal B.

They continued up push their way through the terminals before they made it to the very end. Once they were done inside, it was quiet. The once lively terminal was dead quiet with wave after wave of dead bodies lying on the floor in their wake. At the end of each terminal there was an employee door that led down to the airport ramp.

When they made it on the airport ramp they hid behind ramp trucks and anything big enough to hide them. They only had to make it 20 feet up the ramp to another employee entrance door, which was now being blocked by the Russian police in full riot gear.

Two canisters of smoke bombs went off as the police got into formation, but before they could do anything Dixon quickly ruined it for them when she threw a grenade into the smoke. The grenade killed most of the police and her men were able to kill the other officers that were wounded or stumbling around dazed and confused. Sydney on the other hand was focusing on the police officers that were using the jet bridge against them. There were only about 2 or 3 people in the jet bridge that Sydney took out with ease.

When the coast was clear for Dixon, Sydney and the others, they made a run for the employee entrance door. They were able to get inside uninterrupted. Once they were inside they followed the hallways until they made it back to the parking garbage where a Russian ambulance was waiting for them.

Dixon's men were the first to enter soon followed by Dixon then Sydney. "I think we sent a clear message to Russia and Rainbow." Sydney said with a smile on her face.

"That wasn't the message," Dixon said as she turned around and extended a hand to help Sydney get into the ambulance. "This is," With her right hand helping Sydney get into the ambulance her left hand grabbed her pistol, which was hidden on the small of her back, and she shot Sydney in the head right between the eyes killing her instantly. Without saying another word Dixon closed the doors to the ambulance, "drive, Eric." Dixon said as she made her way to the front passenger seat. "Russia is going to find Sydney's body, and when they find out that an American Soldier committed this crime the whole country will cry war." Dixon said with smile as they easily made their way through the sea of police cars heading to the airport.

**** You can open your eyes now. It's safe to read I promise. ** **

Rainbow was clueless about what went on when Dixon and her men went into the employee entrance on the airport ramp since there were no cameras in there. The only thing that they knew was Dixon or the Russian police shot and killed Sydney, but since Sydney was American that was the first country that they pointed their finger at.

It was safe to say that after one quick glance around the room the look of disgust and sadness was on everybody's face. They just witness what the press was calling the Domodedovo massacre. There were at 2,000 plus people at that airport and about 95% were killed, people that were already on planes waiting to get off or takeoff to their destination were forced to say on the plane until police arrived and cleared the scene.

"Sick son of bitch," Addison whispered as her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"I see you have caught your men up on everything that is going on, Marshal Webber." General Grey said from another screen located to the left of the main screen.

General Ellis Grey, Meredith and Lexie's mother, was the only six star general in the United States Military. After the commander in chief, she was the next person in line to run the military. She was a living legend. Everyone in the military wanted to be just like her, and if they told you otherwise they were lying.

Even though Richard Webber went by Marshal, he was still a general but a 5 star one. He and the other 5 star generals were nowhere close to achieving 6 stars. The 6 star ranking was made for Ellis Grey and no one else.

Arizona, or general Robbins, was 4 star general, and would stay a 4 star general until Marshal Webber retired, which wouldn't be for another 5 years. When Webber retires Rainbow will become Arizona's baby because Bailey has stated several times that she couldn't handle the pressure like Webber or Arizona do.

Finally Teddy, or general Altman, was a 3 star general. After her work in Brazil she was called up for a promotion. She was going to be a 4 star general and since she was the same age as Arizona she would stay a 4 star general until Arizona retired or died. Seeing how both Teddy and Arizona planned on retiring at the same time, and both her and Arizona refused to die in the line of battle she would be stuck as a 4 star general which was ok with her. The paperwork for her promotion started a mouth after she got back from Brazil. She knew that military liked to take their sweet time with paperwork so she knew it would be a full year before she was promoted. But now that the United States was at war, her promotion might take another year or two.

"We'll discuss Dixon at a later date when it is just you and I, Richard." General Grey started, "right now, we have a bigger problem on our hands. As you already know Russia has declared war against us. They apparently found allies in the form of China, North Korea and Japan, and to make matters worst Russia and their allies are coming to fight us on home territory." Ellis paused for a second. "We have been able to confirm that they are sending every fighter jet, submarine, aircraft carrier and destroyer our way. We estimate them to be in Los Angeles within the next 15 hours. It's all hands on deck right now, Richard. We will need all the help we can get, I know we are going to have covert side missions to help weaken their forces and with missions that are so in depth and detailed we will need the best combat team the US has to offer, which is Rainbow."

"I understand, general Grey. I think we here at Rainbow want to find and stop Dixon from whatever she is doing more than anyone. With the exception of myself and Henry, my entire team is in your hands." Richard said.

"Great, send Rainbow as soon as possible. I want them to be here before Russia gets here."

"They are on their way right now."

Once their conference was over, Rainbow suited up and made their way to the hanger. This mission wasn't going to be like the rest where they were only an hour or two helicopter ride away. Nope they were going back to the U.S. to fight a war on U.S. soil, which was something that hadn't been done in over a 100 years. So instead of getting into their usual nighthawks they got into their rarely used Lockheed C-130 and started their trip to Los Angeles to help defend the United States.

**A/N: So I was watching the Military Channel during Christmas and they said out of all the countries to date, Russia is the next biggest military power compared to the United States which is why I chose Russia to help move things along. Anyways I hope you don't hate me and I'm sorry if I upset anybody out there. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Incoming Fire has the Right of Way." – Unknown

The flight from the London to L.A. was nerve racking, whether they liked it or not they were about to be a part of history. They were going to go into battle, something they hadn't really been in since they each served their tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. Webber along with the other officials that knew they were coming were sure that it would only take the a few minutes before they got the hang of things, the nerve racking and history part was the fact that they would be fighting on home soil. Something that they knew was possible but never thought would happen.

The whole 12 hour plane ride was quiet, everyone was in their own world preparing themselves for what they were about to witness and do when they stepped foot in L.A. The bump and screeching of the aircrafts tires hitting the ground brought everyone to attention. The back door opened, and they found themselves on the runway at Royal Air Force in Las Vegas, "we have to take a helicopter from here." Derek said though the radio. "General Grey was wrong. Russia decided to come early and L.A. is a complete war zone. Things aren't looking so good for us, something about our communication being down. I've been instructed to take you guys to the main base camp and then report to the airfield after that."

Derek along with Alpha team got into one helicopter while Ben and Bravo team got into another. With the United States' communication being down Derek and Ben flew low to the ground; they flew just 1 to 2 thousand feet above the ground so that people on the ground could see the U.S flag and tell that they were friendlies. Arizona and the others were looking down at the ground, they watched as the houses and buildings below slowly deteriorated in the black piles of ashes. They could see Marines escorting people out of the area on foot, a few miles later those people started turn into buses; School buses, Greyhound buses and local buses used in everyday travel. They were filled to the brim with people, innocent people that didn't deserve this.

The sounds of the gunfire and the propellers on the helicopter were loud, and the closer they got to L.A the more they noticed the radio silence; Derek wasn't exaggerating when he said there was no communication. They were so focused on the ground the below and the area around them was too loud, so they didn't hear when Derek started to yell. Derek banked the helicopter to the left hard, causing everyone to hold on before they fell out. They didn't need to look up to the front of the helicopter to see what was going on. A missile came out nowhere and the hit the line of buses that were trying to make it out of the area. The area was soon surrounded by military staff, and they worked franticly at getting the people out before another missile came.

Once that scene came and went their attention went to the front of the helicopter. The scene before them was something that came straight out of a video game or a movie. L.A was completely destroyed. Skyscrapers were either on the ground in pieces or missing their top 50 floors. There was smoke and fire everywhere. They could see fighter jets as weaved in and out of the buildings and fought with one another. The Pacific Ocean was filled with aircraft carriers, destroyers and other types of battleships. They watched as the enemy swam to shore only to be met with gunfire which they happily returned.

The last few miles of their ride was a bumpy one, finally both Derek and Ben landed their helicopters in the large parking lot that was housing several other helicopters, tanks, and military trucks. At the moment the United States Military had turned Rodeo Drives Women's Health Center as it main command post.

"Good luck, guys." Derek said before he took off to the nearby airstrip. The minute he saw the current state of L.A. he knew that he and Ben would be up in the sky dog fighting with the others.

Arizona and the other members of the Alpha them just nodded their heads and wished him good luck before they met up with Bravo team and went inside.

"Rainbow, glad you could make it." General Grey said as she walked into a conference room that she had converted into her office. "As you can see I was wrong about their time of arrival, but that's not the problem." She started as she and the members of Rainbow gathered around a large conference table that had a huge map of California with ships, tanks and people figures scattered on it. "The problem is they are jamming our satellites and towers so we have no communication. We are literally fighting blind. We were able to confirm that they have equipped several of their Boeing 747's and 777's with jamming equipment, and they are flying over our heads as we speak, but Air Force is currently working on that situation. But we were able to locate another signal coming from the ground only we haven't worked out where it is coming from."

"It's coming from the U.S. Bank Tower," a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone looked up from the map and over towards the doorway. The new guests in the room were greeted with blanks stares from everyone except from one person, "Tim?" Arizona questioned.

"Hey Flagstaff," Tim said with a light smile as he and delta team walked into the room and gather around the table with the Rainbow team.

Tim walked over and stood next to his younger sister. Callie was standing right across from them and she couldn't stop her eyes as they went back and forth between the two siblings. Tim and Arizona were a spitting image of each other. Hair color was same, same blue beautiful eyes; even though it wasn't time for smiling she could see the small hint of dimples.

"I thought you were killed in North Korea." Arizona said.

"Come on, Flagstaff. You know I don't go down without a fight, and you can bet your ass I taught that to men as well." Tim said with a smile, "we can catch up later. Right now the Russians are kicking our ass. Kev, you were saying."

"I have located the signal; it is coming from the U.S. Bank Tower. It's the tallest building in L.A and is pretty much untouched." Kevin continued. "They are protected this building by blowing up anything that gets within a 10 mile radius of the building. My guess is the 747s and 777s are jamming the Air Force and their planes while the building a jamming everything else."

"Can you stop the signal if we can get you close enough?" Arizona asked.

"He's a computer nerd, of course he can hack the signal." Nick said as he slapped Kevin on the back.

"I'm not a computer nerd," Kevin said under his breath.

"Dude, you play World of Warcraft," Nate jumped in.

Kevin just rolled his eyes at Nate. "We have to be careful because the Russian are using their new military weapon the Scinfaxi. It's a large submarine that is armed with everything that you can think of. It's the only thing that is protecting the tower right now."

"Ok well computer nerd or not Kevin is coming with us to hack the signal," Arizona said. She paused for a moment before she told the others what her strategy was. "Alpha team, which includes Bailey, Kevin, Drew and Brain, we are going to go to the U.S. Bank Tower. Bravo, which includes Lexie, Tim, Nick and Nate, you are going to the submarine. Once all is said and done we will meet back here for our next mission, understood."

Everyone expect for Tim and Nick just shook their heads agreeing with her, while Tim and Nick stood at attention and said, "Yes ma'am," in unison.

"Knock it off," Arizona said with a light chuckle.

Once the plan was set Rainbow went their separate ways. Bravo went out the front the building and made their way to Venice Beach while Alpha used the east side exit that lead to further into the city.

Alpha hugged the remains of the hotels, stores and restaurants that lined 3rd street. There was no need for them to stay in the shadows because it pointless for them to stay hidden. The enemy was looking out of them; they knew that they were coming. The entire time that they traveled on the 3rd street they were met with silence. They could hear yelling and gunfire off in the distance surrounding them but there was actually nothing around them.

Like always Arizona and Alex were leading the pack and everyone else was close behind them. They hugged the walls and stayed as low to the ground as they could get, every time they heard a nose they would turn the top part of their body in that direction while stilling moving east on 3rd street. They found themselves quiet as they were all on heightened alert; the slightest movement or noise got their attention.

Arizona was about to the turn the corner to move south on Los Angles St when she immediately stopped and raised her right fist telling the others to stop moving as well. She watched from the shadows as a group of Russian solders went into a large building that used to be used for eyeglasses.

She turned her head slightly to look back at her team, and in a series of hand movements she told Alex, Meredith, and Bailey to go across the street. With their current new additions Bailey gestured for Kevin and Drew to follow her while Brian stayed with Arizona, Owen, Addison and Mark.

Once Alex and his small team was in place across the street Alpha moved up Los Angles St for 20 feet until they were just outside of the eyeglasses store. Arizona didn't want to risk being seen so she and the others on her team just stayed on the side of the door. Arizona looked over and watched as Alex got into position on the other side of the street right across from the entrance of the eyeglass store.

Alex and she made eye contact. When this happened Arizona held up one index finger and pointed to the inside of the building. Her response was in the form of Alex looking inside the building before he held up 5 fingers and flashed it 3 times, indicating that there were 15 visible people. Next he held up his fist and started to fan out his fingers telling her that the men were starting to fan out. Arizona lightly shook her head and pulled out a grenade, she pulled the pin and threw it inside the building. Seconds before the grenade went off they heard Russian yelling, but before they could do anything the grenade went off. It killed at least 5 people and severally wounded at least 2.

After the grenade went off Arizona and her team entered the store. Arizona and Addison quickly went to the left side room while Owen, Mark and Brian covered the right side of the room. With Arizona's team covering the sides, Alex and his team moved from across the street filling up the space in the middle as gunfire took place in the store.

Arizona and Addison were hiding behind a small desk shooting at three men that were hiding behind a fallen bookcase that was used to shelf glasses. The gunfire was too heavy for them to raise their heads and see where everyone was at, they knew if they raised their heads the end result would be getting shot.

Addison raised her gun above the desk while keeping her head down and fired blindly over towards the bookcase. When she fired she managed to hit one of the men, when he fell to the ground he got caught in the cross fire and was shot several more times from both sides. Arizona on the other hand decided to pear around the corner of the desk when she noticed that that the gunfire on their side died down. When she looked over at the bookcase, she could see one of the men hiding behind the bookcase. He was half shielded and half exposed. She held up her gun and fired at his helmet, which caught him off guard. He grabbed the left side of his helmet before he leaned forward. When he leaned forward he exposed himself to Mark and Owen who had manage to sneak along the wall on the right side of the store. The moment he leaned forward Mark took the shot that killed him. From their angle they were also able to take out the third man that was hiding behind bookshelf.

Mark and Owen who were on the right side of the store had an easier time hiding and shooting. All the cases and desks were flipped in their favor, and it made it easier for them hide and shoot. The last remaining five people in the store were hiding in a large circular desk in the middle of the store. With Alex and his team blocking and shooting from the front and Owen and Mark shooting from the right side there was nothing could do and nowhere they could go. Owen managed to shoot and kill a man before he was able to duck down behind the circular desk.

When Alex and his team stormed the building they were able to take the remaining four men behind the circular desk. Once the store was clear they noticed how the enemy was moving around Los Angles without showing their faces. They had blown holes in the sidewalls of the stores so they can move around without ever stepping out on the street. This made it so they didn't have to worry about exposing themselves and giving their position away. The remainder of the time they spent on Los Angeles St they used the holes in the walls that were created by the enemy. With Arizona and Alex leading the group they made it the corner of Los Angeles St and 5th street.

Arizona held her fist up causing her team to stop; she and Alex started to survey the area trying to figure what happened. "This smells like an ambush." Alex said.

Arizona took a little longer to survey, "maybe, but I don't think the ambush is meant for us."

"Are we looking at the same thing? Because I see a perfectly good tank just sitting in the middle of the street."

"Yeah, but that is a Chinese tank with Chinese bodies laying around it. They clearly wanted to continue down Los Angeles St, but the U.S. roadblocks stopped it. It looks like it stopped them long enough for the U.S. to take them out." Arizona countered. She looked up at the remains and blown out windows of the buildings surrounding them. There were no signs of life any of the buildings. Arizona gave a heavy sigh before she turned her attention back to the tank in front of them. "If we get to that tank and it works. It will be smooth sailing to the Bank Tower, or at least what's left of it."

"Let's go for it." Alex said.

Arizona raised her hand and motioned for the rest of her team to come and join them. They gathered around Arizona and Alex, "alright guys Alex and I are going to try and commandeer that tank. I want you guys to watch the buildings while we try to get to the tank."

Each member shook their head before Alex and Arizona turned their back to them, "Let's do this." Arizona said under her breath. They made a crouched run to a row of highway concrete dividers. Once they got there they took cover. With their team watching the buildings that were, at the moment behind them, and to the left and right of them, they took a moment to scan the buildings that were in front of them. The building that they had just ran out of. When they cleared those buildings the jumped over the dividers and ran to the fiery remains of a military truck. Once again they cleared the area around them before they ran towards the tank without any problems.

Arizona was in the haul as the driver, while Alex took over the main turret. "Shit!" Arizona yelled from haul.

"What's wrong," Alex yelled back.

"Everything is in Chinese."

"Grey knows Chinese, her and Yang are pretty much butt buddies."

"Yang is Korean, Alex." Arizona hissed back.

"Yeah, and she also speaks Chinese and Japanese fluently. And she also taught Meredith everything she knows. So Meredith can speak all three languages fluently as well."

"Alright, get the rest of team over here." Arizona said.

Alex motioned for the rest of the team to join them, which they did. "Meredith, Arizona needs your help inside. Everything is in Chinese." Alex said as everyone got into position around the tank.

Meredith made her way into the haul of the tank while Addison and Bailey climbed to the top of the turret with Alex and took a sit on either side of him. Addison was a good long-range shooter, which was why she was always the sniper for Alpha team. Meredith was also a good long-range shooter, but she was needed so Arizona could drive so Bailey took her place. As for Mark, Owen, Kevin, Drew and Brian they stood on the outside of the tank and walked right next it proving cover fire if they needed it.

Once Meredith was inside it only took a few minutes before the tank started to move, and soon they started their 4-mile journey to the Bank Tower. For the entire four miles they saw and heard nothing, which made everyone a little uneasy. Out of past experiences they knew that quiet was bad, very bad.

When they made it to the tower, which was once 73 floors, only stood with about 48 floors and at the top at the 48th floor was where the jamming signal was located. Just like the drive to the building they were met with silence when they entered the building, expect for the gunfire in the background, which was miles away from them.

They were able to get inside of the building with no problem and they were able to climb the 48 floors with no problem.

"Anyone else besides me think that it is a little weird that we have made it this far with very little interaction from the enemy?" Mark asked as they gathered around the final door that led to the towers new roof.

"No I find it weird it too, Mark. But there are two people on the other side of that door." Arizona said as she opened the door only about an inch before she closed it.

"Just two?" Mark questioned.

"Yep, just two. This means that they have people in the other buildings watching this floor." Arizona continued. "Addison, switch places with Karev."

Arizona waited 30 seconds before the two switched places. "This is plan, Addison is going to shot the man on the left and I'm going to shot the man on the right. Once they are down Addison, Meredith, Bailey, Alex and myself will take care of the people in the surrounding buildings. Owen, Mark, Brian and Drew will escort Kevin to the computer so he can stop the signal."

Arizona got confirmation from everyone on the team before she and Addison stood up. She glanced at Addison for a second before she opened the door. When the door was fully opened Arizona and Addison's body filled the doorway and almost immediately they took out the two men that were standing by a laptop guarding it.

The minute Arizona and Addison stepped out of the doorway they were greeted with enemy fire from the surrounding buildings. Arizona ran and slid into the wall to her right, while Addison did the same to her left. Meredith took cover over by Arizona, while Bailey and Alex went over to aid Addison.

The guns that they were using at the time were meant for medium and close range shooting. Not long range which is what they were using them for at the moment. Since their guns weren't meant for long range shooting it took Arizona and her group a little longer to shot and kill the people in the surrounding buildings. Mark and others waited for 5 minutes when Arizona and others had the chance to do some damage when they entered the roof. Mark, Owen, Brian and Drew had their guns drawn and shooting at the surrounding buildings while they made their way to the other end of the roof where the laptop was.

Kevin was able grab the laptop before sitting on the ground surrounded by desks and bookcases to somewhat protect him while the others focused on the buildings surrounding them. It took Kevin 20 long painful minutes before he successfully disabled the jamming signal.

"This is Kilo Romeo on Delta team, can anyone hear me?" Kevin yelled in his radio.

The line was silent for a few minutes before slowly one by one other members of the army started to respond to him. A smile came to face when he successfully disabled the jamming signal. At the moment Mark was standing right next to him when he took cover to change his clip. "Hey, what frequency do you guys use?" Kevin yelled over to Mark.

"399.75900," Mark yelled back before he stood back up to fire.

Kevin changed his radio to Rainbow's frequency before he talked again. "Alpha team, we have communication again."

"Thank God!" Bailey yelled.

"Great work Rainbow," General Grey said over the radio, "return to base, we might have another mission for you."

"Alright, lets move Alpha." Arizona said, "there are too many of them and we will waste our ammo trying to take them out."

Slowly the members of Alpha started to make their way to the door that they used to get to the roof. Everyone was focused on the buildings around them when a large flash got Owen's attention. "In coming!" Owen yelled before the dove behind cover.

Alpha didn't get the chance the look and see what he was taking about when a missile that came from the Pacific Ocean, and hit the lower part of the bank tower. From the previous missile hits that the tower took hours earlier it was in very unstable condition and the hit from this missile caused the tower to fall 669 feet to ground with Alpha team still on top of it.

* * *

Unlike Alpha team who were heading away from the fight, Bravo team travelled east as they made their way to the Pacific Ocean, they were heading right into the heart of the battle. The shore line between Santa Monica Pier and LAX, which was currently being used by the Air Force was where the enemy was striking.

Members of the Army and Marines were in man made trenches and shops that lined the shore as they fired at the enemy as they made their way from the ocean to the land. The Navy had ships lined up along the sides at Santa Monica Pier and LAX to prevent the enemy from expanding their range farther outside of their current lines.

When Bravo got closer to the shore their routine changed a little bit. Instead of continuing on their path to east towards the shoreline they turned to the south. They passed LAX and were traveling away from the battle now. They were in a standard issue military truck as they traveled to Manhattan Beach. It was a good distance away from the battle, which would be easier for them to enter the water unnoticed and sneak aboard the Russian submarine the Scinfaxi.

The Scinfaxi was the reason why half of L.A. was destroyed and why most of the rookie pilots in the Air Force were shot down. It was the biggest tool that the enemy was using to cripple the U.S. along with them jamming their communication signal.

With the addition of Derek, Ben and Eli to the Air Force they were able to take down the last five 747s that were jamming the radio signal for the Air Force. Once those planes were down the Air Force was the first branch of the military to have their communication back. Even though they wanted to tell the other branches that they had communication and could use their frequencies they became preoccupied with the Scinfaxi as well. When they realized that Air Force was starting to pull heard of them the Scinfaxi began launching missiles in the sky that took out anything that was between the altitudes of 5000 and 10000 feet.

A usually 30 minute drive to Manhattan Beach was driven in less than 20 minutes. When they made it to the beach where they were greeted by the USS Tuna, whose current staff were the survivors of the USS Viper. Bravo was able to get in the water and onto the submarine without any problems. While the USS Tuna made its way back to the battle Bravo found themselves changing out of their fatigues and into black wetsuits with waterproof vest to house any accessories they might need for the mission.

"Alright so the Scinfaxi is about 20 miles off the coast, Derek and others in the Air Force have hit it enough times that it has lost the ability to submerge and is stuck floating at the surface. Right now the Air Force is providing us with decoy so the Russian and Chinese ship that surround the submarine are focused on the planes above them. So we should be able to get on board the submarine without anyone noticing us." Lexie said to the others after they all changed.

"Since we still don't have communication we will have to stay close together." Teddy said as she made her way over towards Lexie who was the front of the room. "Lexie will lead us to submarine, we will us RS1 Sea Doo's to get us there, we have to remember to be careful and remain unseen while we sneak aboard. The Scinfaxi is heavily armed and can do a lot of damage." Teddy turned her back to the team as she left the room, "let's move Bravo."

The USS Tuna was able to cutoff 10 miles on their 20-mile journey to the Scinfaxi. When the USS Tuna surfaced the crew along with the members of Bravo were expecting to be greeted by gunfire from the surrounding ships and submarines, but Lexie wasn't joking when the enemy's full attention was focused on the US Air Force. Bravo as able to exit the USS Tuna and enter the water with no problem.

With the exception of Lexie and Ben, everyone on Bravo team severed in either the Marines or the Navy so working in or around the water was their forte. The fact that Lexie wasn't as skilled as the others didn't mean that she couldn't do it. Teddy and Arizona made sure that everyone in central command was trained to do basic tasks in the field if they were needed, and for Lexie this was one of those times.

When they made it to the Scinfaxi Lexie slowed down while Teddy went ahead and to check the surface. Once she checked the surface she submerged back underwater and through a series of hand gestures she told the others that they had four guards standing on the outer part of the submarine. Callie and Cristina moved to the front of the ship to take out two guards, while Teddy and Jackson moved towards the back of the submarine to take out the last two guards.

No communication was something that Marshal Webber tried to prepare his for just in case something was to happen. So when it came to taking out people at the same time with no communication Bravo could do it in their sleep. They knew when they got into position they were to count to ten before they would strike, which is what they did. Since Jackson and Teddy got into position first they took out the back guards first. They were lucky that the distance between the men was big enough to not alert the guards at the front of the submarine. And about 5 seconds after the back guards were taken out Cristina and Callie took out the front guards.

With four guards died and falling towards the bottom of the Pacific Ocean Callie, Cristina and Jackson climb aboard the submarine. Before Teddy climbed aboard the submarine she motioned for the remaining members of Bravo to join them on the board.

By the time everyone made on top of the submarine Callie and Cristina were in the back with Jackson. They were right next to the entrance door waiting Teddy and her orders. Teddy just looked over to Cristina and Callie and nodded her head giving them confirmation to enter the haul.

Cristina grabbed the handle and started to turn it slowly opening the door while Callie grabbed a flash bang out of her vest. Once Cristina fully opened the door Callie threw a flash bang down below, when it went off Cristina jumped in with Callie right behind her. Like all other missions in the past, real or fake, Cristina took the left side while Callie took the right side. There were 5 people total that were right by the entrance. There were 2 men on Cristina's side and 2 men and a woman on Callie's side. The 5 of them were blinded by the flash bang and the two women were able to shoot and kill them before they could even realize that their enemy had just entered the submarine.

Once the Cristina and Callie fired the first shot they both gave a winch of pain when their gunshot rang out loudly throughout the submarine. The one thing they forgot to do when they were on the USS Tuna, put on their silencers. There was Russian yelling, which caused Callie and Cristina to take cover when other Russian sailors entered the hallway firing blindly.

Cristina peaked her head out to see how many people had entered the hallway, but she couldn't get a head count because they started shooting in her direction when they saw her. When this happened Callie decided to use this opportunity to her advantage. For a brief second she emerged from the doorway that she was hiding behind and shot and killed two sailors that were standing in plan view before she abandoned her doorway and slid to another one.

The remaining 4 sailors started to fire at Callie's old doorway making it Cristina's turn to emerge from her doorway. When she emerged from the doorway she had successfully shot and killed one sailor, and wounded another before she followed Callie's lead and chose another hiding spot. The wounded sailor fell to the ground exposing himself to Callie, she took a second to line up her shot before she finished Cristina's job.

Callie raised her head to see were the remaining sailors were, but when she lifted to head to see, four gunshots were fired from behind her killing the remaining sailors. It was Teddy and Jackson as they entered the submarine.

Once everyone was in the submarine they stayed close together and cleared each room along their path to main control station on the submarine. At the moment the rooms were empty, even through the US was fighting blind with no communication they were still putting up one hell of a fight. Most of the personal on the surrounding ships and submarines found themselves forced to go to the shore, making most of the ships around them have a skeleton crew.

Bravo made it to the door that led to the main control room for the submarine. The door was too thick for them to use a snake cam to see how many enemies were on the other side. So Teddy sent her sharp shooters first which were Callie and April. Rainbow was the best at everything they did, which is why they chose the people that they did to be a part of the task force. When it came to shooting Callie, April, Addison and Meredith were the best, which is why they were always the snipers when they were needed. Since Lexie needed the computer system to take over the submarine and use it against the enemy the computers could not be damaged which meant that Callie and April had to clear out the room.

This time it was Callie who opened the door and April entered the room gun drawn. She turned to her right and immediately took out two men who were standing in front of her. April was able to enter the room unnoticed but when she shot the two sailors she got the attention of the 5 people in the room. Callie was able to take out the 2 people that were on her side, which only left three people in the room. There was a man at the fair end of the room who was tangled in his chair and couldn't get down in time before he was shot by April. Callie and April were in the middle of the room still standing making no effort to hide. There was a man on the on the right side room, from April's angle she could not see the man, but Callie could and without hesitation she took the shot. The room was silent as they listened and looked for the remaining man. Somehow he managed to get by them and was sneaking towards the door where the women had just came from. Unfortunately he ran into Cristina who took him out immediately. When Callie and April cleared the room the others on Bravo team joined them.

Lexie immediately made her way to the main computer system, she started to play the system for a few minutes while Bravo kept looked out, just in case they didn't fully kill anybody that was in their path or if they missed someone that was hiding in one of the rooms they thought they cleared.

"Oh God," Lexie said as she broke the silence that was in the room.

"What?" Teddy questioned as she walked over to Lexie.

"I don't know if this was Dixon's doing, but they have a large scale EMP device on this submarine." Lexie said as she moved her gaze over from the screen to Teddy.

"How many do they have?" Teddy questioned.

"At them moment, just one."

"At the moment?" Cristina jumped in.

"There are other subs and ships around us, I don't know if there are more on the others." Lexie said.

"If they have this EMP why didn't they just use it on us?" April questioned.

"I think it's pretty safe to say that they are beating us right now. There is no need to use it yet, but I think its safe to say that if things go wrong they will probably use it against us."

"Well we control it now, can we use it against them?" Teddy questioned.

"I could, but it will kill everything that is in a 2 mile radius of the submarine. That includes our Air Force pilots." Lexie paused, "I need to alert to people before I launch this thing."

The room was silent before voices started to fill their heads.

"_Alpha team, we have communication again." _

"_Thank God!" _

"_Great work Rainbow, return to base, we might have another mission for you." _

"_Alright, lets move Alpha. There are too many of them and we will waste our ammo trying to take them out."_

"Arizona and others stopped the jammer," Jackson was the first to state the obvious.

"Okay," Lexie said under breath as she grabbed the radio. After a series of clicks she changed the frequency to 123.0500, which was the universal frequency that everyone in the U.S military used. "Active Air Force pilots flying over or around the Scinfaxi this is TWACS Thunderhead, you have exactly 2 minutes to climb to an altitude of 11,000 ft or you will be blown out of sky." Lexie said over the radio.

"Copy that, Thunderhead." Was repeated several times before Lexie pushed the button to launch the missile.

"This TWACS Thunderhead, the missile has been launched. If you haven't started your climb do it now." Lexie demanded.

Lexie, along with Teddy and Cristina watched on the radar as the missile launched itself into position. "TWACS Thunderhead, the missile will hit in 10…9…8…" Lexie counted down until zero. There was a huge flash and all surrounding enemy submarines, and ships lost their communication and their planes fell from the sky. Now that the roles were reversed the enemy couldn't handle it.

"They're retreating!" someone said over the radio.

"About damn time!" came the response on the radio.

"I found a motorized raft," Callie said as she reentered the room.

"Okay, let's get out of here Bravo." Teddy said as she walked over to Callie, "Yang and Avery you know what do."

As Bravo made their way to the raft, Jackson and Cristina lined the submarine with C4 so that the enemy could not reuse it on them again at a later date. Jackson and Cristina were a few minutes behind the others before they got onto the raft. They waited until they 3 miles away from the submarine before they pulled the trigger and blew up the submarine and several ships that were around it.

It took Bravo another 50 minutes to make it back to base. When they walked in they were expecting to see Alpha already there going over another mission or getting ready to back to the London, but they were greeted with more chaos as other members of the military set out to do rescue missions for anyone lucky enough to survive.

"Ma'am," Teddy stopped General Grey as she was walking back to her make shift office. "Where is Alpha Team?"

General Grey paused for a moment; "infirmary" was her only response.

When Teddy turned around she noticed that her team was already down the hall making their way to the infirmary.

Arizona was laying on her back in one of the beds. She let out a low groan before she slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted with the face of a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Her vision was still a little blurry, which made it harder for the to make out the rest of her features. She watched as the women's hand came into view and was heading straight for her face. Arizona closed her eyes briefly before she swatted the hand away from her face.

"Arizona, stop. She's trying to help you." A voice said from her left side. Arizona let out another groan before she slowly turned her head to the left to see who else was with her, but before could complete the turn she passed out again.

When Arizona opened her eyes again she was greeted by the memory of what happened a few minutes before their rescue. When the tower fell to ground it knocked a few of her teammates out, Arizona being one of them. When she opened her eyes her head was on fire and there was a continuous ringing in her ears. She tried to standup on her own but she only fell over when she hands left the ground. Breathing heavily she looked around to see Owen on his knees shooting upwards along with Alex, Addison, Brian and Drew. Upon closer inspection Arizona noticed that the tower that they were in created a small crater that currently Alpha team was occupying, and the enemy had them surrounded.

Once again Arizona stood up on her own two feet before she raised her gun and started to fire back. Together the five of them shot back while Bailey took care of Meredith, and while Kevin and Mark were still unconscious on the ground. Arizona was in the middle of changing her clip when she received a bullet to the top part of her helmet, which knocked her out almost immediately.

It was three hours later when Arizona woke up again, only this time she was in the somewhat safety of their make shift central command. The ringing in her ears had stopped and her headache wasn't as bad as before. She felt something tight around her forehead, which caused her raise her hand and touch the bandage around her head. Arizona only sighed to herself as she lifted herself up to sit up straight in the bed.

"What are you doing?" Callie said from the chair that was in the left corner of the room, which was out of Arizona's vision at the time.

"I'm trying to sit up," Arizona responded without looking over to her left. "What happened?"

"What happened was we successfully completed our missions, but before we could take over of the Scinfaxi it fired a missile at the bank tower while you guys were still in it. You guys fell over 600 feet to ground, and you General Robbins got shot in the head, luckily your helmet stayed on during the fall. Now lay back down, you need your rest."

"No," Arizona whispered as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "We need to find and stop Dixon before another event like this happens again, and that possibility grows every second I spend doing nothing."

"Lay down!" Callie raised her voice leaving no room for argument.

"Not this time, Torres" Teddy said as she walked into the room. "Don't get me wrong I love that fact that you can put her in her place, but she's right. Dixon has proved that she is a force to be reckoned with, and Henry found her. He thinks Dixon might be selling Return to Sender to Russia, which if that happens we will be royally fucked. Can you walk?"

"Yeah," Arizona slid out of the bed and took two wobbly steps at first before she started to get the hang of walking again.

"Alright then, next stop for Rainbow is Portugal." Teddy said as the three of them made their way to the airstrip.

* * *

Several miles outside of the city of Odeceixe in Portugal was the Vicentine Coast Natural Park. Right off the coast stood a two-story cabin, which was surrounded by trees until you reached the back of the cabin. There you would find a small 100-foot drop to the North Atlantic Ocean. Inside of the beautiful cabin on this property was the current prime minister of Russia, Dmitri Cherlin.

Dmitri was in the late 40's early 50's making him one of the youngest prime minister's in Russian history. He stood just under 6 feet tall at 5'11; he had a round face with a square jaw and a little stubble around his face. He had grey eyes and medium dark brown hair. He was wearing a black suit with a matching tie and a white dress shirt underneath.

"Miss Dixon," Dmitri said with a heavy Russian accent. Dmitri stepped into the living with his own personal bodyguards. He gave Dixon a small grin before he shook her hand. Once the handshake was over he unbutton his suit jacket and took a seat on the couch. "I've been told that you have something that might interest me."

"I do," Dixon took a seat on the couch as well. The room as well as the house perimeter of the house was surrounded by Dixon's men. Dixon was wearing a black pin stripe women's pant suit, with her hair flowing down to her shoulders. When she sat down she reached under the coffee table and pulled out a metal suitcase and placed it on top of the table. "Inside this suitcase is something that will help you destroy the Americans, but it comes at a price."

"What is it and how much are you offering?"

"It's a satellite called Return to Sender." Dixon paused for a moment. "Think about it, you the Russians, can send missile after missile after missile to the United States and they will be able to do nothing about it. Because when they send their missile to you, all you have to do is push a button and that missile will go right back to where it came it from. You could be the first country to put America in its place."

Dmitri took 10 long minutes to think about his situation. So Dixon decided to give him a few words of encouragement. "If you don't take it I know General Grey will." Dixon gave him a small smile when Dmitri's head snapped over to her.

"You just said that you wanted to put America in its place."

"No, I said _you_ could be the first country to put America in its place. At the end of the day I'm an entrepreneur, and I will give this piece of technology to the highest bidder. It could be you, it could be America, it could be China, hell it could be England. If someone will give me my money, this lovely piece of equipment will be theirs."

Dmitri didn't want to give the U.S a big upper hand in this war so he jumped at the opportunity. "How much?"

"Now that is what I like to hear," Dixon's smile grew wider. "2 billion dollars, American."

"I can't give you that, it's too expensive. I'm sorry." Dmitri shook his head.

"Ok don't act defeated just yet. I have another proposition for you, a trade. I'll give you Return to Sender, if you give me your launch codes for your nuclear missiles."

"I don't-"

"Let me finish," Dixon cutoff. "In my line of work, I have been double crossed one too many times. I won't use the codes on you or anybody else, the codes will act as a reminder to you to leave me alone when the times comes for us to go our separate ways. I want to make sure that when I go to my private island you won't be sending a missile my way."

Dmitri took another 10 minutes to think about his situation again; only this time Dixon let him take his time about the decision. Dmitri didn't say anything, but when he made up his mind he looked at the doorway to one of his men. The man left the room and went outside to the car and got a small leather briefcase and bought it inside. He set the briefcase in front of Dmitri on the coffee table before he returned to his original spot by the doorway.

Dmitri opened the briefcase and took a green folder, "the launch codes." He said as he had the folder over to Dixon.

Dixon took the folder and handed it to one of her men. He left the room and went into the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen he opened the laptop that was on the table and proceed to check the list to make sure that the codes were correct.

"People have the tendency to be greedy." Dixon said with a smile when Dmitri gave her a puzzling look.

It took the man 20 minutes to double check the list, "it's the right list." The man said as he re entered the room only this time he was empty handed. The folder was nowhere in sight.

"Well Dmitri," Dixon stood and Dmitri followed her lead. She extended an arm and shook the man's hand again. "You might not be greedy, but I am." Dixon took her Colt M1911 pistol and shot Dmitri in the head, and her guards took out the rest of his men before they could even register what had happened.

Dixon checked the room making sure that Dmitri and his men were dead. When Dixon made it to the front of the room she was greeted by one of her own men who looked like he just shit his pants. "Something wrong, Jonathan?" Dixon took a step closer to the young man who looked no more than 25 with short light brown hair and tan skin.

"Yeah, you just killed the prime minster of Russia. You just killed us all." Jonathan said.

"One I didn't kill the prime minster, I killed his body double. Who had the real launch codes, which fascinates me. Two killing him and getting the launch codes was always apart of plan to watch the world destroy itself, and three." Dixon took out her pistol and shot Jonathan in the head. "Who else wants to question my power of authority?" Dixon turn around to address the others in the room, and was greeted by silence and her men shaking their heads no. "Good, now lets go get the launch codes from the U.S, England and China so we can sit back and watch everyone kill each other." Dixon said as she left cabin, she was about to step in her Tahoe before she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her house.

"Something wrong, ma'am?" one of her guards said.

"My main enemy either already knows about this place or will know about this place. Let's leave them a surprise." Dixon said with a smile as she stepped back inside the house.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... ****Iamnotapotatoe: What can I say, I love my cliffhangers ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war." – Napoleon Bonaparte

Once Arizona was cleared to leave by the doctors, Rainbow made their way back to Las Vegas were they got back on board their C-130 and flew to Portugal with addition of Arizona's little brother, Tim and the rest of Delta Team.

It had been a long few days for Rainbow ever since they started their first mission in South America they had been running around nonstop trying find and stop Dixon, but she was proving to be at least two steps ahead of them every step of the way.

The time they spent in the air was used to recharge and ready themselves for what might lie ahead. They spent the time in the air eating MRE's, changing and cleaning their weapons along with getting maybe one or two hours of sleep.

It was another 15 hours before Rainbow touched down at Faro international airport, once they touched down alpha team and bravo team got into the two Blackhawks that were waiting for them as they made their way over to Vicentine Coast Natural Park. The helicopter ride was a shorter than their plane ride, it was only 30 minutes before Derek and Ben touched down in a small clearing in the park.

Both teams stepped out of their helicopters and gathered around Arizona and Teddy. "Alright guys; Dixon's cabin is 2 klicks to our west." Arizona said while she looked down at her GPS on her sleeve.

They spent the short hike blending in with the background, while quietly and slowly surrounding her cabin. When both teams finally arrived at the cabin, they completely surrounded it the best they could. The fact that the back part of the house had cliff for its backyard made it both hard and easy for the team. Both Arizona and Teddy noted that there were still several black Tahoe's parked outside, making them question if Dixon was still in fact inside the cabin.

Addison was facing the front of the house along with Arizona and Alex. She was the first to switch to thermo vision and check out the house. "I'm picking up several heat signatures, there are differently people inside." Addison said as she lifted her head up from the scope.

"I'm getting the same thing too," Meredith confirmed. Meredith was on the left side of the house right next to the cliff with Cristina and Mark on her right side.

A few seconds after Meredith spoke April was the last of the snipers to back up Addison. April found herself across from Meredith on the right side of the house next to the cliff. Teddy and Callie were on the left side of April.

While Addison, Meredith and April checked out the inside of the cabin the best they could, Teddy was checking out the back part of the cabin. Seeing how she could use it to her advantage.

"There's a small hidden blind spot on the back patio that Yang and I can use, Arizona. I'm thinking that Yang and I along with Alex and you can flush them out while everyone else takes care them." Teddy said over the radio.

It took Arizona a few seconds to respond as she tried to come with a plan so she and Alex could make it to the front door without being seen. Once she had finally chosen her path was when she responded to Teddy, "sounds like a plan." Arizona said before she looked over to Alex, "Karev," she nodded.

Once their plan was confirmed the four of them made their way to their spots by the cabin. With Addison, Meredith, and April still using their thermo scope, Henry was able to see everything that the girls were seeing thanks to a camera that he designed during the teams down time between their mission in South Africa to the start of what CNN and other news stations were calling, World War 3. He was able to see the bodies inside the house and then some. Along with seeing the bodies he was able to pick up heat signatures that were inside and outside of the cabin.

He was sitting in Central Command with Marshal Webber just letting Rainbow do what they do best. As he scanned the three different screens in front him, it wasn't until he looked at Addison's screen in the top left corner when he noticed several things that were wrong.

First when Addison scanned the front of the house both Arizona and Alex's body came into the view on the screen. The outside air was at a nice 77 degrees, and when Arizona and Alex came into the screen they were registered at the 81 degrees, they were still a little warm from their hike to the cabin. Henry zoomed in on Addison's screen. The more he looked at it the more he noticed that his camera wasn't picking up on the heat signatures inside the cabin. Then it dawned on him that the whole time that he had been looking at the screen, nobody inside the cabin moved.

The people that were sitting down didn't move an inch and the few people that were standing up didn't move as well. Henry could understand little to no movement from the people sitting on the couch, but it was something different for the people that were standing up to not be moving. Standing for that long would cause for them to shift their weight just a little bit, which didn't happen.

"Their walking into a trap," Henry said under his breath.

"Hm," Marshal Webber said as he turned to face Henry.

"Their walking into a trap," Henry repeated. "Those bodies inside aren't alive, and knowing Dixon there has to be a trap in there somewhere."

Henry reached for his radio and put it in his ear, "Arizona, Teddy get away from the house! It's a trap!" Henry all but yelled into the radio. Both Henry and Webber were quiet waiting for the one of the two generals to respond, but they got no response so he tried again with the same result.

"Dixon's jamming our signal," Henry sighed.

"If she's jamming their signal, they'll figure it out and abort the mission." Webber said with a somewhat uneasy voice when he saw Henry shaking his head.

"After the situation with Reed, Dixon and I became fascinated on how she could control who to block when it came to communication. We worked around the clock to figure it out, and looks like she figured it out and didn't tell me."

"Is there another way to warn them?" Webber asked.

Henry sighed and began to the study the screen of the all three cameras. His face lit up when Addison paned to the left showing him the line of the Chevy Tahoe's. "There might be away to warn them." Henry zoomed in on the one of the Tahoe's and wrote the down the license plate number before opening up another computer screen.

Henry was typing and clicking furiously, while Webber looked at the large screen in front of him as the schematics of a Chevy Tahoe popped up. Webber was just standing there stunned as he watched Henry hack into the cars GPS system so he could use the cars computer to his advantage.

Arizona and Alex had just made to the front door. Alex was on the left side of the door, while Arizona was on the right side. At the back of the house Teddy and Cristina were in their hiding place waiting for Arizona to lead them in the countdown so they can storm the house.

"Are you guys in position?" Arizona asked over the radio.

"Yes ma'am," Teddy responded.

"On my count," Arizona said as she readied her gun. "5…4…3…2…"

Arizona's mouth was in the shape of 1 and it was about to leave her lips when the alarm system for one of the Chevy Tahoe's went off. Arizona and Alex's head snapped behind them and their guns were raised expecting someone to come out of the car and start shooting at them, giving away their position.

Arizona was the first of the two to drop her weapon and tilt her head to the side as she just stared at the Tahoe, but it was Alex who pieced what the Tahoe was trying to say.

"Three short, three long, three short," Alex paused to think for a moment. "Is that Tahoe signaling SOS?"

Arizona went from looking at the car to looking at the house. The car was signaling SOS and she was willing to put money down that it was Henry. The car had been going off for well over 2 minutes now and nobody came out of the house to investigate the car. "It's a trap," Arizona started to say in a whisper. "Get away from the house Teddy! It's a trap!" Arizona yelled as the four them ran away from the cabin.

Arizona, Alex, Teddy and Cristina were no more than 10 feet away from the cabin when it exploded. The explosion was so large it engulfed the whole house and took out anything that was in a five-foot radius of it. Alex and Arizona were far enough away from it to only feel the heat from the fire. They were both breathless just looking at the fiery mess the cabin left behind. "Yang, Altman, Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," was the only thing that Teddy said in response.

Once they realized that they were still alone the various members of the Rainbow emerged from their hiding spots.

"It's pretty safe to say that we don't have communication with Central Command back in London." Arizona said with a heavy voice. She had spent four nonstop days fighting with Dixon, and every step of the fight Arizona was 2 steps behind and it was starting to take its toll on the general.

Rainbow spent the next 15 minutes going through the debris looking for something that could tell them what Dixon was up to, or if they were lucky where she was. Arizona was at the cliff looking down at the water before she turned around with a sigh. She was about to tell Rainbow to call it quits because if something was truly there they would have found it by now, but Kevin opened his mouth before she could open hers.

"General Robbins, I found something." Kevin was standing next to a now beat up Chevy Tahoe. The driver side door was open and so was the door that was right behind the driver side. Kevin had his back towards the car and he had a tablet in his hands.

"I found this tablet sitting in backseat of the car. It's the cause behind our jamming problem." Kevin was still playing with tablet as he talked.

"Can you stop it?" Arizona asked.

Kevin just shook his head no, "I have never seen anything like this before. The computer language that it is written in is completely foreign to me."

Arizona let out another sigh of defeat, and this time she was joined by Teddy, Cristina and Alex. Cristina was standing right next Kevin looking down at the tablet and just watched as Kevin continued to play with it.

"Wait, what's that?" Cristina pointed down at a small icon on the screen.

"Let's find out," Kevin said as he pushed on the icon.

The screen when black for a second before it opened up what looked like Dixon's email. "I think we are inside her email," even Kevin had to question the statement as it left his mouth.

Kevin and Cristina spent a few minutes looking at the tablet, before Cristina pointed out something that Kevin had missed again. Like before Kevin pressed the letter to open it and together he and Cristina read the email in a somewhat shocked state.

"Dixon's ordered over 20 tons of Strontium 90, Cobalt 60 and trinitrotoluene." Cristina said finally looking up from the tablet.

"Those are the components for a dirty bomb." Teddy said as she turned to look over to Arizona.

"Yeah, she is having it sent to…" Both Kevin and Cristina's face contorted when they tried to pronounce the name of the place.

"This place," Cristina took the tablet from the Kevin's hands and faced it towards Teddy, Arizona and Alex. "Hochst, it's an industrial park in Frankfurt Germany. They house over 90 companies on that propriety. Some are pharmaceutical and some are chemical. Ordering these chemicals to this place won't raise any red flags." Alex said as he took a closer look at the tablet.

The five of them sat in silence just thinking until Teddy finally broke the silence. "What's on your mind, Chief? Your usually all gun hoe and like 'let's go to Germany, Rainbow' " Teddy looked over to a still thinking Arizona.

"This doesn't feel right. A tablet left in plain view; with an email that isn't password protected pretty much handing Dixon to us on a silver platter doesn't seem right. I think she is setting us up for another ambush."

Teddy took a minute to think about what Arizona said. "I think for the first ever, I'm okay with walking into an ambush. I know everyone here on this team would sleep better at night if they had to fight their way out of ambush instead of not checking on the place that could be building something that could hurt millions." Teddy paused for a moment, "she has over 20 tons of chemicals that could kill millions of people, and we know she is not afraid to use them. What's the worst that could happen to us? We have to shoot our way out of there? Not like we haven't done that millions of times. We should go."

Arizona lightly shook her head agreeing with Teddy. "Alright, Rainbow it looks like we are going to Germany." Arizona said as she turned around to walk back to their helicopters.

Now that Rainbow was back on the stomping ground the flight's between places were only taking 1 to 2 hours max, which is something they were starting to enjoy. The fact that they had been working for 4 long days was starting to take a toll on them. Arizona knew that she still had 2 more full days before their performance started to the go down. She hoped that Dixon would be there so they could finally put an end to her reign of terror.

They were able to touch down in Germany and make their way to Frankfurt unnoticed, at least in their eyes. Only time would tell if they had been seen or not, when they made it Hochst.

Rainbow was in the shadows just outside of the gate on the west side of the park. "I have good news, Rainbow." Webber said before Arizona could up with a game plan. "Because this place is so big we have more back up. We have the German, French, English as well as US military waiting for my word. When you can confirm that the dirty bomb or bombs are in your possession, I will send in back up to take care of the rest."

"Okay, this place is pretty big and they probably out number us by a lot." Arizona said as she turned around to face her team. "We won't be able to quietly shoot our way through this place, so without killing anyone we have to find that bomb, and quick. With that being said not everyone is going into that park with me. It's only going to be myself, Alex, Addison, Tim and Nick who are going with me in that park."

The four of them took a step closer and joined Arizona's side. "Take off your vests, jackets and helmets. Leave your primary weapons here. If you have to kill somebody use your knife, secondary weapons are only for emergencies." Once they did as they were told the five of the snuck into the industrial park.

"Alright guys, I have some good news and some bad news." Henry said over the radio. "The bad news is you want to stop the 20 eighteen wheelers that are on the other side park, which is about 37 miles away." Henry paused of a second. "The good news is I used the CCTV's in the park and have mapped out a route for you to take with the least amount of people."

Once Arizona and the others got into position Henry spent the next 30 minutes guiding them through the park. Since their vest, jackets and helmets were off it made it easier for them to move around hide. On the way Germany Rainbow changed into black cargo pants, tight black short sleeve shirts with a black jacket. They also had black vests, black helmets and goggles. It was going on 1 o'clock in the morning; expect for the lights that were scattered throughout the park it was pitch black and hard for anyone to see Arizona and her team.

Finally after a slow and painful 30 minutes Arizona was finally able to get a visual on the trucks. She and other were hiding along the outside wall of one of the empty warehouses, "we can see the trucks, Henry. Looks like we made it just in time. Arizona said in her radio.

Arizona and the others watched as the men carefully loaded the trucks with barrel after barrel of what they could only assume was Dixon's dirty bomb. They waited patiently as the men loaded all 20 trucks before they got into a van and drove away leaving the trucks alone and unattended. "Alex," Arizona whispered.

Alex didn't need to look over to Arizona to know what she was asking. Alex and Arizona remained in the shadows as they made their way over to one of the trucks, while Addison, Nick and Tim just stayed where they were.

Arizona picked the lock to the last 18-wheeler and opened the back door and stepped foot in the truck. When she opened the door she and Alex were greeted with over 40 barrels strapped to the inside of the truck. "Webber, we have the trucks." For the first time in over four days Arizona gave a sigh of relief, she finally won a battle against Dixon. It might have been a small one to some people, but Arizona didn't care. She still won.

Once Arizona confirmed that she had the dirty bombs, Webber, gave the order to the other troops that were waiting outside of the park. Within seconds several helicopters hovered over the industrial park, and soldiers fled on to the property in every direction. The people that were working in the park, whether they were good or bad, threw their hands in the air instantly surrendering because they knew they didn't stand a chance.

As Arizona watched the scene unfold in front her she got a feeling in the pit of her stomach, which caused her turn back around and face the inside of the truck. She walked over to one of the barrels and with her knife she carefully opened one of the barrels. "No," Arizona said to herself as she walked over to another barrel on the other side of the truck. She opened it, empty. "Fucking bitch," Arizona whispered to herself as she continued to check the barrels in the truck. "Addison, Alex, Tim and Nick check the other trucks, now!" Arizona yelled.

The next fifteen minutes the five of them checked the trucks, and just like the first one they got the same results. Every barrel was empty. Arizona and the others were now standing in the first truck in the line of 20 when the other members of Rainbow found them.

"What's wrong, Robbins" Teddy was the first address the upset general. She knew full well that Arizona was getting ready to yell and go off on someone, but nobody wanted to be that person. Even though Tim and his Delta team were new, they could see that Arizona wasn't one you crossed when she was upset.

"What's wrong? Every single truck is fucking empty!" Arizona yelled as she kicked a barrel over that was in front of her.

Tim and Nick had always been there for Arizona when she upset, and they knew better than anyone there how to calm her down. They were about to step into the truck to talk to her, but Callie beat them to it.

"Hey," Callie whispers as she put hands and on both sides of Arizona's arms.

"Don't," Arizona started, "don't tell me to calm down, and that we didn't waste valuable time because we did. There is nothing here, and Dixon is somewhere watching on a computer screen laughing at me. So don't." Arizona snapped.

"Look, at one point Dixon was here, and just like before she probably left something behind to tell us where she is or where she's going." Callie said as she looked around. "Look around you. Dixon went through a lot of trouble making sure that the details of these decoys were perfect, which means she has the real thing we just have to find them before she can use them. Okay?"

"Okay," Arizona whispered back as she slowly started to calm down.

Tim and Nick just stood there with perplex looks on their faces as they watched how close Arizona and Callie got.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that Arizona is sleeping with Callie." Nick leaned over and whispered in Tim's ear.

Tim just gave a small chuckle before he shook his head. "Married and has a woman on the side. I told you. The Robbins trait lives in us all, and you owe me 200 bucks asshole."

Nick just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Henry, can you find Dixon's trucks?" Arizona asked over the radio. "We need to find them before they make it to their destinations.

"I'm working on it," Henry replied.

* * *

5000 miles away in a small city in China sat Dixon with her small group of bodyguards and the president of China, Xi Zhang.

"I don't know why you want to talk to me because my answer is still the same as last week, which is no." Xi's accent was thick, almost too thick for Dixon and the others to make out.

Dixon gave the man a sly smile. "Well I thought I would ask politely one more time. Now I will just have to take from you while teaching you lesson."

"There is no way you will be able to steal the Chinese nuclear launch codes from us. It is hidden secretly in the city of Beijing. Only I and two other people know where they are."

Dixon just smiled at the man again before she felt her phone buzz. She took the phone out of her back pocket to see that she got a text message from her number 2 in command, Eric.

'_Found the codes, changing the passwords as we speak_.'

'_Good_,' Dixon sent back. She closed her phone and put it back in her pocket before she looked back over to Xi. "You want to know what makes me so powerful. I single handedly started the fight between Russia and U.S, and I have the power to make everyone on the planet hate you and your country. Do you really want to tempt me?"

Xi just laughed in Dixon's face. "What could you possibly do to make the U.S and Russia stop fighting each other and come after me?" Xi paused to laugh some more, "Nothing."

"That's what you think. See I have man in France at the Corlier Aerodrome waiting for my phone call. If I don't call him in the next five minutes he will ship out over 300 barrels of dirty bombs to every major city on this planet. Tomorrow afternoon they will simultaneously go off, then after a day of reconstructing the bomb they will find that everything is in Chinese and that the drivers of the trucks were Chinese as well causing everyone to point their finger at you."

Xi stopped laughing when he saw the seriousness of Dixon's face. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would. I'm the one who killed most of the people in the Domodedovo massacre and then killed one of my own to make it look like the Americans did it. You don't have worry though because I don't plan using the dirty bombs in China. I'll let Russia and every other will take care of killing you for me." Dixon stood up and straightened her suit jacket before she started to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Xi jumped and reached for her arm causing her to turn around. "Can't we negotiate something here?"

"I have nothing to negotiate; I already got what I wanted from you." Dixon said with a smile as she took back her arm.

"You don't have Chinese nuclear launch codes."

Dixon just took out her phone and showed her the last text from Eric.

'_Done_'

Xi just stumbled back in shock.

"You might want to round up the troops and protect your boarders. You're going to have a lot of pissed of countries coming for you this time tomorrow." Dixon re fixed her jacket again, "maybe next time, if there is one for you, you'll do as I say. Now if you would excuse me I need to get to England before the bombs go off if I want to kidnap the Prime Minster of England without any problems."

That was the last thing Dixon said before she left the room and made her way to the airport to fly to the England.

* * *

**A/N: If you don't want to read about another terrorist attack then this is where the chapter ends for you. Just like before you don't need to read it to understand what is going on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the last terrorist attack I have for this story I promise.**

"Come on, let's go!" Miata yelled as she ran down Av. Pierre Loti. "We're going to be late, and lose our reservations and I have been dying to eat at 58 Tour Eiffel."

Miata's father was walking at his normal pace smiling as he took in the sights that Paris had to offer. The man was 6'5 so his strides were long enough to keep up with his eldest daughter, who was 6'2. Now Miata's mother on the other hand wasn't that tall. She only stood at 5'5, and if they would been in Paris 7 years ago right when her daughters hit their growth spurts, she would have been running just keep up with them because her walking strides were only half of theirs. But after years of practice she knew that as long as she could see her family she was walking at an okay pace.

But Miata's mother and father weren't the ones that were holding her back; it was her little sister, Tia. While Miata was running towards 58 Tour Eiffel, Tia stopped at one of the many food stands along the way to get a snack.

Miata and her parents had just crossed Av. Gustave Eiffel and were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. Mary and Luther were being tourist, taking pictures and looking around, while Miata stared at the road that she had ran down, looking for her little sister. A few minutes later while walking down the path with a gyro in her hand was her little sister.

"Are you serious?" Miata yelled.

"What?" Tia said with a stuffed face as she just shrugged at her older sister. Tia paused for a moment to let a white business truck pass by. Neither Tia nor Miata paid attention to the truck as it pulled up to entrance in front a restaurant, Le Jules Verne.

Miata marched up her sister as she finished crossing the street. She didn't say anything to her expect Miata raised her hand and slapped the gyro out of the Tia's hand.

"I was going to eat that, asshole" Tia said as she bent down to pick up the mess.

"We are about to go to lunch at the Eiffel Tower, you don't need to be eating a gyro right now." Miata scolded.

"It was my appetizer."

"You can get appetizer at the restaurant," Miata said in a monotone voice.

Tia stopped to think for a second, "It's an appetizer before the appetizer." Tia gave a sly grin.

"You're ruining this trip for me." Miata said.

"This isn't even your trip." Tia snapped at her older sister. "Mom and Dad wanted to take _me_ to Europe for graduating college. I didn't mope around and play the guilt card when they took you to Australia when you graduated. I stayed away from the trip because I knew your OCD and need to control everything would ruin that trip."

"Fine," Miata huffed. "When we go to Rome tomorrow I'll let you plan everything." Without saying another word Miata turned her back away from Tia and started to walk towards the entrance of the Eiffel Tower.

Tia just rolled her and started to follow her older sister inside the restaurant. The two young ladies only took about two steps when the truck that had passed them by earlier exploded. The flames engulfed Tia and Miata along with several other people in and around the restaurant.

When Mary and Luther saw the explosion they ran to where their daughters had been standing. The more they moved and the closer they got to the blast sight they realized how hard it was for them to breath. They weren't even close to where their daughters had been standing when they both collapsed to the ground and passed out from the fumes in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"In war there is no prize for the runner up." – General Omar Bradley

"_Authorities have now cleared London, Paris, Moscow, Tokyo and New York as habitable and people can go to their homes in these cities. Berlin, Rome, Las Vegas, Chicago and Madrid are expected to be cleared by the end of the week. Xi Zhang, the president of China, still claims that his country was set up and he would never do anything like this. He claims that ex- CIA agent Virginia Dixon was the one who committed this horrific crime and is the one responsible for the massacre at Domodedovo International Airport, which started the war between the United States and Russia. These claims will be looked into in great detail when England, the United States, Russia, China, Japan and North Korea sit down for their peace summit which has been postponed until authorities find England's prime minister who has been missing since the dirty bomb attacks." _

Arizona turned off the T.V. before the new reporter on Sky News could say anything else. She let out a long heavy sigh as she sat back in her chair staring at the now blank T.V. screen. Rainbow had just made it back to base, and was in their main headquarters when Dixon's dirty bomb hit London. The gases that were released into the atmosphere were too strong for them handle forcing Rainbow to stay in their headquarters.

When the main headquarters was being built, they wanted to make sure that the building could withstand any disaster that was thrown at it, manmade or natural. There was enough food, air and water supply to last the average human 10 years without leaving. But it was Rainbow's building and they were using it, which meant that the supplies could them over 20 years.

Arizona's gaze went from the T.V. to Dixon's file, which was sitting on her desk. The amount of hatred that Arizona had for Dixon at the moment was indescribable. Dixon was playing EVERYONE for a fool, but it would seem that after her dirty bomb attack other countries were starting to catch on that maybe one person was behind all of this. Russia was the first to notice when Dixon killed their decoy and stole Russia's nuclear launch codes, and then China when Dixon tried to turn every country against them by blowing up every major city.

At 2pm local time, whether the security was low or high, a dirty bomb went off killing hundreds. In the midst of these attacks the safety of the Royal family in England and president of the United States was number one on a lot of people's mind. The president was able to get his top-secret bunk located in Nevada and the Royal family was safely escorted somewhere in Ireland. The prime minster, however, wasn't so lucky. His plane from London to Ireland never arrived and he disappeared without a trace. When this happened London began watching their nuclear launch codes like a hawk for the past three months, and the United States started to do the same.

Back at Rainbow headquarters, Kevin, Lexie and Henry had been working around the clock to find the prime minster, while Teddy and Arizona spent their time looking for Dixon. As for the rest of Rainbow, they were out and about in London providing a helping hand wherever they were needed.

Arizona clenched her jaw before she let out another heavy sigh. This time when she was done she just threw her remote at the wall. She leaned forward over her desk before covering her face with her hands. Dixon had disappeared without trace. It was easy for Dixon because she helped Henry write the facial recognition software that Rainbow uses, so it only seems fair that she knows how to dodge it. Arizona was sure that Dixon was only popping up and showing her face to throw Arizona and Teddy off her trail, which Arizona won't admit out loud, was working. Arizona and Teddy were clueless when it came to Dixon and it was starting to take its toll on the two generals.

"Hey boss," Tim said from the doorway as he and Nick entered the room.

Tim and the rest of Delta had become unofficial members of Rainbow. Ever since L.A. Delta team had been with Rainbow every step of the way with their fight against Dixon. Arizona knew once they stopped Dixon and the war between Russia and United States was over Webber would make them official members.

"We have a bit of a break before we start helping people come back into London and we thought we could try and cheer you up." Nick said with a half-smile as the two sat across from the Arizona.

"If you haven't seen any news station in the past three mouths all you have do is look outside. How am I supposed to be happy when I know damn well that Dixon, the Dixon that I trained, is doing all of this." Arizona pointed outside her window.

"So maybe using the word cheer was a bad idea, but you have been stressing over Dixon for the past three months. Maybe if you took your mind off things for a little bit the answer might come to you." Nick replied.

"Enlighten me," Arizona leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest giving her brothers (she counted Nick as her brother) a stern look. "What should I be thinking about in a time like this?"

"Well we haven't seen each other in over 7 years, boss. Let's catch up." Tim said, "We could just jump straight to the point and ask about the love triangle between you, Julie and Callie." Both Nick and Tim were sporting their signature smartass grin towards Arizona.

Arizona gave a light chuckle and shook her head. "There is no love triangle."

"Um, I think there is," Tim, said back. "I have only been here for 3 mouths and you guys get pretty close. I'm willing to put money down that you guys have had sex up here a few times during that the past 3 months."

"Yep, in that chair." Arizona pointed at Tim's chair. Tim didn't say anything as he got up to switch chairs with another one that was sitting right next to the door, "and that one too." Tim stopped what he was doing and made his way back to the desk and was about to sit on it but Arizona stopped him. "I wouldn't." Tim just stood up straight and leaned against the wall on the left side of Arizona's desk. The two just looked at other before Arizona gave Tim a knowing smile.

"Come on! Are you joking right now?" Tim yelled.

Arizona just laughed at her brother before she shrugged at him.

"You've fucked Callie on every surface of this office and you're telling me that there is no love triangle." Tim said in a lower voice.

"There is no love triangle because I'm not with Julie anymore." Arizona lifted her hand and wiggled her ring finger. "We got a divorce a little over a year ago, and I'm not as bold as you are Tim. I wouldn't sleep with anyone on the side regardless of who I was married too. Julie's not even in this building, clearly you have both noticed that."

"Yeah, but she's a doctor. I figured she was out in London doing doctor like things." Tim said who was now standing up straight. "So you guys are done? Like you don't talk to her at all?"

Arizona just shook her head yes.

"Thank God," Tim and Nick said in unison with a huge smile on their face.

Arizona looked both shocked and confused at their reaction to the news. "You guys didn't like Julie?"

"Hell no, she was a right bitch. You can do better boss. You're smokin' hot," Nick said.

"I'm dating Callie now. Do you guys approve her?" Arizona asked.

"We haven't been formal introduced yet, but when we meet her we'll let you know." Tim replied back.

"Like you let me know about Julie?"

Tim just shook his head, "Touché."

"Guys, Kevin found the prime minster and Webber has another mission. It's about the peace summit." Teddy said as she poked her head through Arizona's door.

Their conversation ended as the three of them followed Teddy downstairs to Central Command. With the new addition of Delta team the seating arrangements were a little skewed at the moment. Instead of the having their usual seat around the table it had turned into a free for all for both Alpha and Bravo. Arizona and Teddy's spot at the head of the table remained untouched by all three team. Only time could tell if Delta would be split and put into Alpha or Bravo team or if they would just stay together and Rainbow would have third team.

The room was already silent when Marshal Webber walked into the room. When he got into position he had everyone's full attention. "Alright, he found the prime minister of England. He is in your favorite sport, Rainbow. In the jungle, in middle of Congo, the compound that he is in is small. The building is no more than two stories but they have it well guarded." Webber paused for a moment, "you need to get in there quickly and he needs to be alive. Or intel states that Dixon has been torturing him trying to get him to give up England's nuclear launch codes. Our best guess is the dirty bomb attacks were to act as diversion so they could get the launch codes from the US, England and China. We know that she has China's codes and she working on getting England's right now, which means that this is a job for all you, expect for Bailey, Stevens, Yang and Torres." Webber changed the computer screen to show a picture of the President of the United States. "Russia and the U.S. don't want to wait any more and they want to have the peace summit this week. The president is already on the Dixon's radar, so we are going to provide a little extra protection for him until we stop Dixon and you four ladies will start the first round. A C-130 is waiting to take you guys to Washington. Everyone else get changed and head over to Congo." That was last thing that was said amongst the group before they went their separate ways.

In Rainbow's eyes the flight to Congo was a short one even through it around 7 hours. When they made it to Congo the closest Derek and Ben could get them to the prime minister without giving away their position was a small clearing that was 20 mile west of the building.

Once both Alpha and Bravo team were out of the helicopter they took off again to another, safer, location. Rainbow split up into their teams before they crossed the threshold that was the jungle. At the moment Drew and Brian remained on Alpha team while Nick, Tim and Nate were on Bravo team.

The first 15 miles of their slow quiet hike went by fast without any problem, however, during the last 5 miles they finally understood just how guarded this building actually was. They were forced to hide several times as patrol jeeps and trucks passed by them. When they finally made it to the compound they saw the small two story building with no windows and one door. The area around the compound was small as well, it was no more than 5 miles by 5 miles with 4 sniper nest at the outside perimeter.

"If we want to get onto that compound we have to take out those sniper nests." Arizona said as she continued to scan the area. Arizona sighed to herself, Callie in Washington D.C. babysitting the president put her at a somewhat disadvantage because next to Addison, Meredith and April she was a good long distance shooter. "Addison, you might have work double time taking out two people." Arizona said to the best sniper on the Rainbow team.

"You know," Tim said as he made his way over to his sister. "Nate is a good shot, both long and short distance. He can take out one of the snipers if you need."

Arizona glanced back at Nate, and Nate gave her a small head nod. "Okay, Addison and Meredith go to the far end of the compound and take out the back two sniper's nest. April and Nate you guys get the front ones." Arizona ordered.

All four of them gave a small head nod before they got into their positions. It took Addison and Meredith a little longer to get in position because they had another 5 mile hike to the other end of the compound.

Once they were settled Addison took charge of the snipers. "Looks there is only one person…" Addison paused as she ducked down and hid under a nearby bush as a patrol truck passed her. Everyone waited a few minutes before Addison spoke up again. "Looks there is only one person in the nest, at least for me. What is like for everyone else?" she asked as she lined up her shot. It was the same result for everyone else as well.

"Alright guys. We are going to have shoot them, but hard part is climbing up those nests. It could alert someone and make this a lot harder than it needs to be." Addison said.

"Synchronized shot?" April asked.

"Yes ma'am," Addison continued. "Let me know when you are ready, take your time but not too much time. We don't want the bodies to fall out of the nest because that will get us unwanted attention."

It was another 10 minutes before the 3 snipers confirmed that they had their shot lined up. "On my count ladies and gentleman." Addison started. "3…2…1…shoot." Together the 4 of them shot at their target. There gunshots were silent and the there was no sound of the bodies hitting the floor beneath them. "Now comes for the fun part, we need to get up there without being seen." Addison said. "Meredith and I will go first, and then when we are position Nate and April will go."

Based off of past PT tests they had to do make sure that the Rainbow team was fit, Addison knew that Meredith could climb a 20 foot rope in under 20 seconds without using her feet or legs for help. Callie was a close second, she could climb that same 20 foot rope in 30 seconds and Addison could climb it in about 35 seconds. It took April a good 50 seconds and she was unsure about their new team member, Nate.

"You ready, Grey?" Addison asked.

"Ready whenever you are," Meredith responded.

Both women checked to see if the coast was clear, once everything was clear the two women climbed to the top of the snipers nest. When they were finally settled, Addison radioed in to April and Nate. "We are in position, the coast is clear if you move now."

"Copy that," April said as both she and Nate climbed their way up to their snipers nest. It took the two a few minutes to climb to the top of the nest and get in position. Once the four of them were in their new spots it was time for Arizona and the others to move in on the compound.

"Alright we will use the snipers as our eyes. They can warn us if someone is coming, but reframe from shooting them. I don't want to let them know we are here yet." Arizona addressed the last part of her statement to Addison, Meredith, Nate and April. "There's not a lot of people inside the compound, which could mean that Dixon moved or killed the prime minster. Either way we don't have any more time to waste trying to flake them. Teddy, Jackson, Nick and Tim you guys cover the right side of the compound, while Alex, Owen, Mark, Drew, Brian and I cover the left side. Addison and Nate will keep an eye on Alpha team, while Meredith and April keep an eye out on Bravo team."

Everyone that was around Arizona nodded their heads letting her know that they understood the plan, while she got verbal confirmation from the sniper team. "Before we move I have to ask, Addison? Is the back part of the compound clear?" Arizona asked.

"Yes it is. There is no one in sight." Addison replied back.

"Ok, let's go." Arizona said as Rainbow made their way to the compound.

Alpha team made it to a military truck, while Bravo was still hiding in the tree line next them. "There's a guard on the other side of the truck, Robbie" Teddy said over the radio. "He is at the front of the truck, making his way towards your side."

Arizona was on the other side towards the front of the truck. She put away her primary weapon and waited for the man to come to her. Right as the man turned the corner and stepped into Arizona's line of sight she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her level before she knocked him out.

Once he was knocked out Arizona and Alex tied him up before hiding him underneath the truck. When the man was taken care of Rainbow began to move towards the building again. The closer they made it to the building, the more Bravo was running out trees and bushes to hide behind, and soon they were out in the open hiding behind boxes and trucks just like Alpha team.

Bravo was the first team to make it to the building where they believed Dixon was hiding the prime minster. "You have company to your left, Jackson. Two armed guards are making a beeline right for you." Meredith said. "They just left my line of sight. I can see their legs and lower bodies, but nothing I can get a critical hit from if I shoot. What about you Nate? Can you see them?"

"Negative, all I can see is their feet." Nate responded.

As the Meredith, Nate and the other members of Bravo tried to come up with a plan Alpha made it to the other side of the building. Mark was on the far in end of the building, close to Addison and Meredith's sniper nest in the back of the compound. He leaned against the building the best he could before a slowly peered around the corner. "I can see both men, Jackson. If you can see at least one, you and I can take them out together." Mark said as he put the silencer on his secondary weapon.

Jackson hugged the wall the best he could as well and slowly peered around the corner only to duck back around the corner quickly so he wasn't seen. "I can see the one that is on my right clearly. He is the one that is not standing by the wall right now."

"Okay then I will take the one that is standing by the wall." Mark said.

It took Jackson a few seconds to put on his silencer, but when finally did he let Mark know that he was ready. Mark didn't say anything as he picked up a rock that was right next him and threw it next to some boxes that were somewhat close to the guards.

The noise got their attention and they started to make their way over to them. Unlike Addison and her snipers, Jackson and Mark didn't have a countdown for when they were going to shoot. Instead Mark just said, "Shoot," and together they did, taking out both guards immediately.

"Wow that was so unorganized." Addison said over the radio.

"Shut up Addie, it got the job." Mark shot back.

"Whatever the outside of the compound is clear." Addison said.

Arizona and Alex were by the main door to the building when Addison gave them the all clear. Arizona pulled out her snake cam and scanned the room. "He's by himself." Arizona said with a perplex look as she stared at the screen. "Both top and bottom floors are empty. He gave up the codes. They wouldn't leave him alone like this if he still had useful information."

"Either way we need to get him out of here." Alex said as he, Owen, Mark, Drew and Brian gathered around the door getting ready to storm it.

"Alright," Arizona said as she put away her snake cam. "Alex and Owen you cover the right side of the room. Brian and Drew you cover the middle of the room and Mark and I will cover the left side of the room. Ben and Derek get your asses over here now, when I step outside I expect to see one of you outside."

"On our way to you now, boss." Derek said.

"Bravo, watch our backs." Arizona lifted her hand and grabbed the door handle. She opened the door and soon Arizona and Alex were the first inside the room. Once they left the doorway they turned to their side of the room, before Owen and Mark entered the room. After they turned to their side of the room as well Brian and Drew entered the room. Their guns were drawn as they made their way over to the prime minster of England while they looked and scanned the empty building.

Arizona and Mark were the first ones to make it over to him. "Mr. Dent, I'm General Robbins. We are here to help you. Are you okay? Can you move on your own?" Arizona asked as she and Mark untied the prime minster.

"No, I'm not okay. I caved. I told Dixon what England's launch codes were." The man said in defeat.

"Don't worry about that. It's our job to get them back before she can use them." Right as Arizona helped the man stand up she heard Derek and Ben land their helicopters.

"Robbins, we have company." Addison said before she started to fire at group of people that were making their way to their position.

The entire area exploded into gunfire. "Get him to Derek, now!" Arizona yelled to Mark, Owen, Brian and Drew.

The four of them shook their heads before they started to run to the helicopter. Addison and the other 3 snipers at the time managed to get down from their nest before it was too late. The four of them alongside with Bravo team were firing at wave after wave of people as they emerged from the jungle. As they continued to fire they found themselves backing up slowly towards the helicopters.

They were successful at fending off Dixon's soldiers as Bravo team made their way to Ben. Once everyone on the Bravo team made it to the helicopter, Arizona ordered that they leave. Ben wanted to argue with her, he wanted to stay just in case something happened to Derek and his helicopter again. But he knew that if stayed he ran the risk of destroying his helicopter and then they would be in serious trouble.

After Ben took off, it was Derek and Alpha team left. Mark, Owen, Brian, Drew and the prime minster were already in the helicopter and Derek had just finished his pre takeoff checklist. Once Arizona and the others got into the helicopter he would be able to takeoff with no delay. However the game changed when one of Dixon's soldiers brought an RPG to a gun fight. The missile just barely missed the tail of the Derek's helicopter, which caused for Arizona to order that Derek leave without them. They could fend for themselves long enough to find an escape route.

As much as Derek hated it he did as he was told, and left the site leaving Arizona, Addison, Meredith, Tim and Alex back at the building to fend for themselves. Addison was the last one in the building; after she made it in the building she closed and blocked the door the best she could. "How are we going to get out of here?" she finally asked as she rejoined the others in the center of the room.

"Helicopter," Derek said over the radio. "There is a helicopter 2 klicks west of your position. There is no one by it. I saw it as I was leaving, but you need to hurry. The building is completely surrounded and it looks like more people are coming."

"You're going to have to talk me through flying the thing." Arizona replied back.

"No he doesn't," Tim jumped in. "I know how to fly helicopters. If I can get to it I can fly it."

"Alright, now just need to figure out how we are going to get out of here." Arizona said as she walked around the room looking for her answer.

"Where the hell did all these people come from? This place was like a ghost town a few minutes ago." Alex said as he looked around the room as well.

"This is the back part of a larger compound. 5 klicks north is a huge base with multiple buildings, helicopters, trucks and people." Derek said.

While Derek and others were talking Arizona found herself on the far corner of the room. She saw something large underneath a black tarp that got her attention. When she removed the tarp she found a mini tank that looked identical to the one that Henry had been working on before everything went to hell. Henry was having a hard time programming and building it, but it looked like Dixon was able to build and program it. Sitting to the right of the tank was a small computer station to control the tank.

Arizona gave a heavy sigh and bit her tongue, the only way for the others to get out alive was for her to stay behind and control the tank.

"I found your ticket out of here." Arizona nodded over to the small tank as she walked over to the computer station to her turn it on.

"No," Alex was the first to piece together the final result to her solution.

"Yes, and that is an order." Arizona raised her voice. "Expect for the attitude you are the male version of me. I've taught you everything you need to know take over Alpha team if something happens to me. Go."

"But,"

"Now," Arizona's voice was dry and ice cold.

"Common on," Addison grabbed Alex by the arm as they walked towards the main door where the tank facing. "We're coming back for you, so don't die."

Arizona didn't say anything as she opened the door that was in front of the tank. Tim, Alex, Addison and Meredith took cover behind the tank and Arizona started to drive it towards the helicopter. With the tank on their side it made it easier for them as they made their way towards the helicopter.

As Arizona continued to drive the tank she kept wondering when they were going to finally enter the building and take her out. After all this was Dixon's base and these were her men, they would have know that that someone is remotely driving the tank that is taking out everyone and everything in its path. Her question was finally answered when she heard yelling followed by some gunfire. The door that the tank used to get out the building slammed shut, and it caused Arizona to stop what she was doing and look over to the door. There standing by the door out of breath was Alex.

"If Tim, Addison and Meredith's life wasn't in my hands right now I would stop what I'm doing and physical beat you."

"You said it yourself that you taught me everything you know, and your first rule is don't leave anyone behind." Alex said as he walked to another door to make sure that it was secure.

Arizona continued to drive the tank towards the helicopter, while Alex proved cover fire. They work together until finally the others made it to the helicopter.

"We are at the helicopter, boss. Addison and Meredith are watching my back while I start it." Tim started, "The tank wiped out most of the people on the path. I think if you and Alex make a run towards the helicopter we can all get out of here together and alive. I should be ready to take off by the time you get here."

"Ok, we are on our way." Arizona got up from the computer station and walked over to the tank's exit door. "Dumbass," Arizona waved over to Alex.

Alex fired back at a few people before he joined his boss's side. "We are going to run to the helicopter, don't stop until you get the helicopter. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Alex said.

When Arizona opened the door they kept their head down and started to sprint in the direction of the helicopter while Dixon's men were shooting at them. The run was going well until they had to run over a metal tarp that was right over a 250 foot waterfall.

Alex was the first to cross tarp with no problem, however, when it was Arizona's turn to cross it. The tarp couldn't take any more pressure, after being crossed by 4 people and a mini tank. The tarp collapsed right when Arizona was in the middle of crossing, causing her fall 250 feet.

* * *

On the other side of the Atlantic Callie found herself back in Washington D.C. for the first time in over a year. She really didn't miss it as much as she thought she would, she loved D.C. but there was something about London that she loved more than D.C.

At the moment Callie, Bailey, Cristina and Izzie were sitting in a plane that only others dreamed about being in. They were sitting in Air Force One on the runway at Ronald Reagan International Airport.

Callie and Cristina were sitting on one of the many couches that the plane had to offer. Callie was playing an intense game of boost on her iPod touch while Cristina had her head tilting back and mouth wide open passed out.

"Well that's classy," Izzie said as she took a seat right across from them.

Callie looked up from iPod and over at Cristina and let out a small chuckle before returning to her game. The three of them sat together in silence waiting for their next set of orders. "What the hell?" Bailey questioned when she saw the three women slacking off.

Cristina was still passed out, Callie was still into her game and Izzie was intently reading the last issue of People magazine. "We are about to meet the President of the freaking United States." Bailey said through her teeth as she grabbed the iPod and magazine from Callie and Izzie. "Get up Yang. Naptime is over." Bailey pushed Cristina's feet off the table that they were nicely resting on.

"Torres did it," Yang spat back as she fell out of her slumber.

Callie just glared at Cristina while shaking her. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that." Cristina wiped her face while she gave a small sigh.

"Well, well, well. This must be the infamous Rainbow team that I hear nothing but good things about." A voice said from the behind Bailey.

Callie, Cristina and Izzie immediately stood up at attention when the heard the voice of the President behind Bailey. Bailey on the other hand turned around and stood up straight. "Mr. President." Bailey said.

"I think after your work on stopping Stark in South Africa, the work you did in L.A. and finding the prime minster of England, I think we are on a first name basis." He said with a smile as he extended his hand towards Bailey first.

"Bailey,"

"Izzie,"

"Cristina,"

"Callie,"

All four of them the shook the man's hand, "You guys can relax all you want. I know my wife is happy and feels safe knowing that you guys are here. Thank you for providing your time on such a meaningless mission in your eyes."

"When it comes to you sir, no mission is meaningless." Bailey said.

"Mr. President…" a man said from behind him.

"If you will excuse me." The president said as he disappeared to the front of the plane.

Cristina was the first one to plop back down the couch. She put her feet back up on the table and leaned back, "what? He said relax." Cristina said when looked over to an angry Bailey.

"Yeah, you should try it some time." Izzie grabbed the magazine and iPod from her hands, and tossed Callie's iPod over to her. Soon all three women where back to doing what they doing before Bailey interrupted them. Bailey took a seat next to Izzie before she got out a book and started to read.

The flight from D.C. to London went by without any problems; the women slept, ate, talked and just relaxed. They had stopped in London briefly so the plane could refuel and so the president could stretch his legs, before the second leg of their flight, which was from London to Switzerland.

They were 1 hour into their 3-hour flight to Switzerland, when the President and the first lady were called into the meeting. The first lady would not start the meeting until Callie, Cristina, Izzie and Bailey were in the room. Once they were in the conference room was when the meeting took place.

The conference room was kind of small; there was a large wooden table that took up most of the room and there were a few tables lined up against the wall as well. The table that was on the right side room where Bailey and Callie were standing was empty, but the table on the left side of the room where Izzie and Cristina were standing had papers and snacks on them.

The four of the stood their for another 1 hour with their eyes glazed over trying to listen to the political…stuff, that was being said. Yang and Stevens gave up on trying to listen to the conversation early on, and started to focus on the food that was behind them. Bailey was just staring off into the space, while Callie was truly trying to understand the conversation.

The muffled gunshots from the front of the plane got their attention. If it weren't for the fact that all four women had their attention towards the front of the plane the gunshots would have gone unnoticed by the people in the room. "Bailey? Is everything alright?" The president asked.

"Why don't you guys move back here for a bit?" Bailey nodded for the people in the room to join her and Stevens in the back of the conference room, while Callie and Cristina slowly walked to the door that was at the front of the room.

The two women were right across from each other, and right in the middle of the room when the door opened. The reflexes from Callie and Cristina were quick because they were able to identify the men as bad while getting out their weapons and shooting them before the men in doorway could even raise their guns. There was a loud scream from the first lady and a few other people. Bailey and Izzie were in the back of the room trying to protect and keep everyone calm.

After Callie and Cristina took out the people by the door, they both moved to either side of the door. Right as they made it to the door another man stepped into the doorway. Callie grabbed his arm and twisted upwards, when he stumbled forward Callie shot and killed him.

Once the body hit the floor Cristina's body filled the doorway with her pistol drawn. She looked to her right before turning and moving to her left. When she left the doorway it was Callie's turn to follow. When they left the doorway that lead to the conference room that they were just in, they were in a hallway that forced them to got either left or right. "I'll stay on the left side; you stay on the right side."

Callie shook her head as they moved more towards their side of the hallway. The women were equal distance away from each when they both had a door on the left side the hallway. They both moved to the left side of their door. Callie was the first to peek her head around the corner only to quickly move it when there were gunshots pointed at her. She didn't get a good look at the number of people in the room, but she did remember seeing 4 people standing at the end of the common sitting area.

Callie waited for the gunfire to die down before she emerged in the doorway. When she emerged in the doorway she ran to take cover behind the last row of seats in the common sitting area. Along the way she shot at the four men, she killed one and injured the other one while the other two ducked behind a row of seats as well. When Callie looked over to her left she watched as Cristina entered the room shooting at the men that Callie was shooting at. Cristina was hiding behind the same row of seats that Callie was hiding behind, but Cristina was a few feet away from her.

The three men were firing at Callie and Cristina for a while before they had to stop to change their clips. Without even looking at each other Callie and Cristina stood up from their hiding spots and started to walk down the aisle getting closer to the men. The closer Callie got to the front of the seated area the easier it became to see the last three men in the room. Callie was able to shoot and kill the man that she injured earlier and she could hear Cristina firing at someone that was on Callie's left side. The last man emerged right as both Callie and Cristina got up from there hiding spot.

Callie was about aim at the man when the plane shook and banked hard to the right. The sudden movement caught all three of them off guard. Both Callie and Cristina lost their footing and flew upwards in the air. Both of them slammed into the ceiling before they came crashing down to the floor.

During that short outburst Callie dropped her weapon, as did Cristina. Callie took a few seconds catching her breath before she grabbed a gun that was close to her. With her new weapon Callie stood up looking around the room for the man. She saw that Cristina was now on her side of the plane still a little confused. Callie took a few more steps forwards when the last man stood up aiming at Callie.

Before either of them could shoot the plane bank hard to the right again only this time it stayed at this angle for long period of time. The speed and the angle of Air Force One caused the plane to go into zero gravity. Callie, Cristina and the man found themselves floating aimlessly in the air. Callie was the first to get use to the zero gravity, unlike Cristina and the man she was still holding on to her weapon. She grabbed the seat that was in front of her and she shot and killed the man. After Callie shot him, the woman could hear a loud cracking noise outside of the plane.

Before they could question it, they came crashing to ground. And there was large and long hole on the right side of the plane. The cracking noise that they heard only seconds before was the sound the of the planes right wing cracking under the stress of being banked at an angle that was too steep for the plane to handle. The plane was only banked for 5 minutes, but it was 5 minutes too long. The 747 wasn't made to fly at extreme angles, and as a result of them trying to do it the right wing ripped off the plane, and took a piece of the surrounding fuselage with it.

The room was windy and the women were forced to hold on to the seats as they pushed towards the front of the plane. Once they exited the room the greeted by a staircase that lead both up and down.

"I'll go upstairs. You go downstairs." Cristina said.

Callie just shook her head as started to make her way downstairs. When Callie made it downstairs she was greeted with gunfire immediately. She was hiding behind a wall unsure where the gunfire was coming from. Callie moved along the wall until reached a doorway. She peeked her head through the doorway to see that the room was empty. She entered the doorway fully with were gun drawn. She was scanning the room the best she could. The plane wouldn't stop bouncing around as the pilot tried his best to do a controlled crash in whatever country they were over.

Callie was about to lower her weapon when a man emerge from right in the middle of the room. Callie fired and her shot hit him in the shoulder and caused him stumble backwards. She was about to shot again, but without warning the plane's left wing couldn't take stress any longer and it snapped off as well. Only this time it took the whole tail of the aircraft with it, including the man.

Without wings and a rudder the plane became a lawn dart falling out of the sky. At the moment Callie was standing in the middle of the aisle when she felt the plane tip upwards. She extended her arms and grabbed on to both side of the seats that were on either side of her to help keep her from falling out of the plane. She looked down through the hole at the tale end of the plane and watched as the ground got closer and closer.

Callie didn't remember the plane crashing into the snowy ground below them, and she didn't remember being flung out of the plane like a rig doll. She didn't know how long she was passed out for, but when she finally came too bits and pieces of Air Force One surrounded her. Callie gave a light groan before she stared straight up at the night sky. Her eyes got wide as she watched a fiery 747 engine make a beeline right for her.

"Oh shit."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts." – Winston Churchill (This is one my favorite quotes.)

Callie was frozen as she watched the engine come down aiming right at her. She had to move, she needed to move, but everything that happened during the plane crash took so much out of her and then some. Her body was sore after continuously being tossed around like a rag doll in the plane, her back on fire from the ceiling. Her arms and arms pits burned when she held on to the seats as plane came crashing down, and for some unknown reason her legs burned as well. She wasn't sure where she was or where the others were. All she did know was the ice cold snow against her body was nice and she welcomed it so much that she didn't want to get out of the way of a falling 747 engine. However, Callie lucked out, as the engine came falling down the trees that surrounded her managed to stop the engine from reaching her spot. With the engine a few feet above her, Callie took a few seconds before she rolled over on to her stomach and slowly staggered to her feet.

Her head was down and her body was slightly hunched over. Callie had little to no energy left after the crash. She took two wobbly steps forward before she heard the tree branches snap and the sound of the engine crashing down to the ground. Slowly, Callie turned around to the see the fiery mess were engine's new resting place was. Callie was too dazed and confused to care about what just happened, so she just turned back around and started to walk aimlessly.

She had no weapon, no clue where she was, and had no clue where Izzie, Yang or Bailey was. Callie was still hunched over only half aware of her surroundings. She noticed the more that she was walking towards the north…or was it south, maybe the west? In whatever direction she was waking in she noticed that the sounds of gunshots were getting louder and louder. Still dazed and confused Callie continued walking until a small dark shadow from her right started to run right towards her.

The two crashed into each other. Callie instantly fell to the ground, while the figure stumbled for a couple of footsteps and then regained their composer. "Torres," Bailey said as she looked at what she crashed into.

"Hmm," Callie responded in a half moan. Callie found that it was too hard for her to get back up.

"Come on Torres, get up. I lost the President and the First Lady in the crash. We have to find them before Dixon's men find them." Bailey rushed to Callie's side. "Torres!" Bailey slapped Callie in the face when Callie didn't respond and her eyes were closed as she was lying on the ground.

"I'm awake," Callie slowly opened her eyes to see Bailey hovering over her.

"Then get up off your ass," Bailey grabbed Callie by the shirt collar and pulled her to her feet. "Here take this, I don't know whose it is but it's loaded. Let's see if we can find the Yang, Stevens, the President and the First Lady." Bailey handed Callie a loaded Colt M1911 pistol, and she started to continue her run in the eastwardly direction with Callie stumbling behind her trying to keep up.

Together the two of them had been walking/ running in the eastwardly direction for more than 3 miles before Callie tripped over something on the ground. Callie fell down to the ground with a soft thud and a slight groan that got Bailey's attention and caused her to turn around. When she turned around she was greeted with sight of Callie and Yang crawling around the ground trying to get their bearing again. "Come on you two." Bailey helped both Callie and Yang to their feet.

"Yang, do you have a weapon?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah," Cristina held out her Rainbow issued Beretta 800. "It's half loaded." She said as she checked her clip.

"Good, let's find Stevens and the President." Bailey said as she took off in the same direction.

The three of them were walking/running around looking for the others when the walking right in the middle of a gunfight.

"Bailey!" Izzie yelled from behind one of the plane's wings.

With their heads down low Bailey, Cristina and Callie made their way over towards Izzie. There behind the wing using it for protection was the President and the First Lady. They were sitting in the snow hugging each other waiting for this nightmare to be over. "I haven't had time to call for help yet!" Izzie said as she lowered herself behind the wing. "I think there is a radio in the man's pocket." Izzie pointed to a dead secret service agent.

Bailey crawled over to the man's body and pulled out a radio in the man's front coat pocket. "TWACS Thunderhead, this is Mike Bravo from Rainbow. Air Force crashed at 53.0769 N and 8.8089 E and we need rescue, immediately." Bailey said in the man's radio.

"TWACS Thunderhead, understood. A rescue chopper will be there in approximately 5 minutes. Can you hold on long enough for them to come?"

"Yes," Bailey said before she put down the radio and went back to the wing with the others. "Rescue chopper will be here soon." Bailey looked at the President and the First Lady.

For 5 long minutes Bailey, Izzie, Callie and Cristina shot at the enemy, who remained unseen as they hid the behind the trees that surrounded them. The four them were caught up in firing back at their enemy they almost missed the fact that their rescue chopper arrived.

Izzie was the first to notice that it had landed right behind them. "Guys, rescue has arrived." She yelled.

"Take the President and the First Lady to the helicopter. Yang, Torres and I will watch your back." Bailey said as she stood up to fire one last time.

Izzie shook her head and escorted the President and First Lady to the helicopter. However Izzie was so focused on making sure that the President and First Lady didn't get shot from behind she failed to realize that the helicopter that landed behind them was not a U.S military helicopter.

When they made it to helicopter Izzie moved from the back of the group to the front of the group so she could open the helicopter door. Izzie was looking back at others when Callie lowered herself to change her clip on last time. These 30 bullets were her last. Before she stood back up she looked over to Izzie and helicopter. Izzie had opened the door and wasn't paying attention. "IZZIE!" Callie yelled as she pushed herself off the wing and ran over towards her.

This action got the attention of the Bailey and Yang who looked behind them towards Izzie. Their eyes got wide and soon just like Callie they were running towards the Izzie and helicopter.

When Izzie saw the look of panic on Bailey, Yang and Torres' face she turned around to face the helicopter. There staring her right in the face was the barrel to a Colt M1911 pistol, it fired hitting Izzie in the head, which caused her to fall to the ground instantly, dead. Bailey, Yang and Torres were too late on saving Izzie, but they still had time to save the President and his wife.

Unfortunately they were too slow, before they could do anything Dixon had aimed her gun at Callie and fired. She then aimed her gun at Cristina and fired followed Bailey. It only took one shot for each of them. They fell to ground each of them taking a shot to chest. Callie remembered breathing hard while looking over towards the helicopter. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was Dixon throwing the President and his wife in her helicopter and leaving them there to die.

* * *

2 minutes. 2 minutes was the time it took for Arizona to fall from the 250 foot height that she was once at. As she was falling she realized just how close she was to successful crossing the tarp before it caved. If she were right in the middle like she original thought she would have been and surrounded by water for the entire fall, but she wasn't. She felt herself trying to bend her knees and steer her fall as much as she could for 2 minutes. 2 minutes that felt like 2 hours to her.

When she finally hit the ground she originally thought that the worst was over, she was wrong. The minute she hit level ground she found herself in the river that was just below the waterfall. When she hit the river she hit it hard and should have passed out, but somehow she remained awake. She was weak from the fall, which meant the current of the river was too much for her handle at the moment. As she went floating through the rapids she tried to find something to hold on to. She grabbed rocks, branches, burying her fingers in the ground, nothing seemed to stop her. Everything just gave way seconds after she grabbed it. She was about to give up and see where the river would take her when she grabbed on to a root from a tree. This time unlike all the other times the root didn't break off and Arizona was able to use the last of her strength to pull herself out of the river and onto the river bank.

She just laid there breathless and tired unable to move. Her eyes were closed but she could hear a helicopter hovering over her. Either Tim found her, or the enemy did. She was hoping that it was Tim. She knew that during her fall and her time in the river her radio had fallen out so she was left with no communication in the middle of the Congo.

Arizona still heard the helicopter hovering above her, so she finally opened her eyes slowly. When she did she saw that a repeal rope was hanging from it and two people were about to repeal down to her. It was Tim, and she knew that Alex and Addison were about to repeal down to her. Luckily Alex and Addison didn't make it on the rope because seconds after Arizona opened her eyes a missile hit the tail of the helicopter causing it to spin out of control and crash somewhere in the jungle. Not good.

For a moment after the crash the jungle was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the river and a few wildlife creatures. She didn't hear anything that sounded like her team, and she had no radio so she had no clue if they were safe or not. Arizona wanted to get up her mind was telling her to get up, but her body was doing the opposite. Her body refused to move, it need rest and it chose the river bed in the Congo to do it.

As Arizona laid there in silence she was waiting for someone to find her. Her best guess was it would be someone from Dixon's compound. She had no clue how the rest of team was doing since the crash. She wasn't sure how long she had been laying there but finally she heard something that sounded like a human from her left, "Robbins!" Owen's deep voice broke through the thick trees of the Congo's jungle.

"Yeah," Arizona's voice was scratchy the when she opened her mouth so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Yeah," she said a little louder. She raised her hand slightly before it plopped back down by her side.

"Found her," Addison said as she ran over to side.

Addison's face came into Arizona's view. She was missing her helmet and she a deep cut over her right eye. "You ok?" Addison said as she grabbed Arizona and lifted her up.

"Yeah," Arizona groaned as she wrapped her arm around Addison's neck. Her legs were sore from the fall so she put most of her weight on Addison as they walked back into the jungle. "Where are we going?"

"Derek is waiting for us in a clearing that is 6 klicks north of us." Owen said as helped Addison carry Arizona. "We have to hurry because I'm sure that there are men coming find and kill us if we aren't dead."

Right as the statement left his mouth, a patrol jeep started to drive towards them. "Patrol," Alex whispered.

Without saying anything else they hid behind trees and bushes that were around them. The car passed by slowly making sure it scanned the area thoroughly. They had to wait another 20 minutes before the car was completely out of sight.

"I don't want to push you guys, but if you don't hurry we won't be able to get out of here. They are closing in on me and fast." Derek said over the radio.

"We are doing the best we can. Robbie isn't 100 percent after falling 250 feet and then being dragged around the river." Alex spat back as he walked over to Owen and Addison who were still holding on to a tried Arizona. Alex shoved Owen aside and lifted Arizona up onto his shoulders. "Let's move." Alex said as he turned around the briskly walked towards Derek and the helicopter.

With Arizona on Alex's shoulders they were able to get Derek in 20 minutes only having to stop for 5 minutes when another car came by looking for them. They made it to Derek and away from the area just in time. If Derek would have been there 10 minutes longer Dixon's men would have found him and then they would be in serious trouble.

"Is the Prime Minister safe?" Arizona asked.

"Yes he is. He should be on his way back to England right now." Alex said back.

* * *

A full week passed by before Callie finally opened her eyes again. She was in the make shift hospital room at Rainbow Headquarters. When she opened her eyes she immediately looked to her right to see Arizona sitting by her side looking at her. "Hey," Callie said in whisper.

"Hey," Arizona whispered back.

"What happened?" Callie asked. The events were now a little fogging in her mind and she couldn't tell what was real and what was fake.

"Dixon's men tried to take over Air Force One when you were going to peace summit. The plane crashed in Bremen Germany, and Dixon was there waiting to kidnap the President and the First Lady after she shot you, Yang and Bailey." Arizona's voice was low and raspy.

"What about Stevens? I think I saw Izzie get shot." Callie questioned.

"She was," Arizona whispered. "Her injuries were too severe and she died." Arizona lightly shook her head. "She was dead before her body hit the ground."

Callie clenched her jaw and laid back down in the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Lexie, Henry and Kevin have been working around the clock trying to find the First Lady and President." Arizona paused for a moment. "Having Kevin as a part of our intelligence team is proving to be a success. He can see and find things about Dixon that we would have never thought of. He was able to find the First Lady. She is being held up in a rundown building in Berlin. Perfect for hiding someone seeing how it's not cleared as habitable yet."

Callie sat up in the bed and started to get out of the bed, "what do you think you're doing?" Arizona grabbed Callie by the shoulders and tried to force her to lie back down.

"You found the First Lady, and by the way you are dressed I'm taking it that you are about to go get her." Callie looked over to Arizona to see that she was wearing Rainbow's signature black cargo pants, black boots and black long sleeve shirt before the vest. "I want to go with you." Callie replied.

"No," Arizona said with a stern voice. "You, Yang and Bailey are still too weak. I need you guys to be strong. I need you to be 100% for when we finally take down Dixon."

"How do you know she won't be there when you go find the First Lady?" Callie asked.

"Because it's the First Lady. The First Lady means nothing to Dixon. Dixon is probably with President right now." Arizona paused and ran her hand though Callie's hair. "If you're strong enough you can come on our next mission. Promise."

"Be safe,"

"Always am," Arizona bent down and kissed Callie on the forehead before she turned to leave. When she faced the door she was greeted with both Bailey and Yang standing in the doorway.

"I think I'm going to hurl." Cristina said before she left the room.

"Note to self, talk to Callie if I want General Robbins to do something for me." Bailey said before she left as well.

Arizona just smiled to herself before she left the room and went upstairs to finish getting ready before Rainbow went to Berlin to rescue the First Lady.

Once everyone was ready they made their way over to the helicopters. Along with the addition of Arizona's vest, helmet and guns she was also sporting a gas mask. The gas levels were still too high for people to live in so gas masks were needed for any authorized personal that were allowed to be in Berlin.

The building that the First Lady was kept at was run down and was a building used when Dixon set off her dirty bomb. The once 50 story building now stood at 10 stories. The roof was completely ripped off, and Rainbow knew that the First Lady was in a room on the ninth floor. Getting to the ninth floor of the building was going to take some work since the stairwell to some of the floors had a few gaps in them making it hard to get the next floor. Each floor a number of people guarding it, and the building looked like it was two seconds away from falling over.

Derek and Ben dropped off Rainbow a few miles away from the building making sure that none of Dixon's men saw them. Using satellite images and drones, Henry and Kevin were able to confirm that the surrounding buildings were empty and that the only building being used by Dixon's men was the 10 story building. The plan was for Arizona, Addison, Meredith, April and Nate to go into the surrounding buildings and provide cover fire for the others as they quickly stormed the building.

They knew that Dixon didn't have problem killing people no matter what their background was. So running into the building guns blazing was not the way to go. This mission was going to be a little bit tougher than previous ones mainly because they were on a time limit. The gas masks that they were using had a time limit which was 2 hours. Rainbow had 2 hours to storm the building and get the First Lady. They had a lot pressure, pressure that would have been welcomed by Rainbow with open arm, but they were dealing with Dixon. She a ton of tricks up her sleeve and her constant winning was starting to take a toll on the group.

Arizona and the other snipers quietly and quickly made their way to their buildings. As they went to their separate floors they set up claymores and other traps to alert them if someone else in the building. "Snipers are in position, ready whenever you are Tango Alpha." Arizona said over the radio.

Teddy and others made their way towards the entrance of the building. They were greeted with two guards keeping watch in two tall towers on either side of the entrance door. The angle at which the towers were standing made it hard for the sniper team to see so taking out the main guards would be left to Teddy and Alex.

"Alex," Teddy whispered to her right.

Alex looked over to her and watched as she signaled to take out the man on the right tower. Alex shook his head and aimed his gun at the man. "On my count, 3…2…1" Teddy said as she counted down to one. When Teddy reached one they both shot and both men came crashing down to the ground. With main guards down for the count Teddy and Alex made their way to the building with others close behind them. Teddy and Bravo team were on the left side entrance while Alex and Alpha team were on the ride side of the entrance.

Teddy looked over Alex and without saying anything they both entered the building. Teddy took the left side of the building while Alex took the right side. Teddy's side of the building was clear, while Alex had three men sitting at a small table on his side. Before the men could register that someone was in the room, Alex shot and killed all three of them in a three single shots. Together Teddy and Alex checked the rest of the floor. "Clear," Teddy said first.

"Clear," Alex said as he lowered his weapon slightly.

The rest of the team joined them on the first floor. With the first floor clear they used the main staircase that was right in the middle of the room to make their way up to the second floor. The second floor itself was clear with no signs of life. They continued on the staircase to the third floor.

The third floor was where the main staircase ended. On the third floor right by the stairs was a long dark hallway. When you exited the stairs you were forced to go either left of right. Teddy and Jackson took the right side of the hall while Alex and Owen took the left of the wall. Teddy and Alex slid across the floor to hug the wall that was on the opposite side while Owen and Jackson hugged the wall that was on same side as the staircase. They remained quiet as they walked down to the ends of their hallways. Both teams were about to turn the corner and clear their teams to enter the floor when two men turn the corner on Teddy's side of the hallway. Teddy took out one man while Jackson took out the other. However they both missed the third man that was still hiding by the wall and was about to radio in for help. Arizona managed to shoot him, but she shot him when he was in mid-sentence.

Alex and Owen heard footsteps running towards them. They raised their guns and were ready to shoot, but they heard the faint sounds of a sniper being shot followed by the sounds of their bodies hitting ground.

When the other hallway was quiet for longer than 30 seconds Alex peered around the corner. 5 guards were died on the ground, thanks to Addison. "Remind me to never piss off Addison." Owen whispered to Alex as they cleared their side of the floor. After Teddy and Jackson cleared their side of the floor they were met with their next challenge. There were no stairs that lead to floor 4 through 8.

"We're going to have climb up there," Teddy gave a heavy sigh. Cristina was the master at climbing and shooting, but that moment she was not with them. Teddy turned around the face the two unofficial members of her team, "which one of you can climb and shoot at the same time?" Teddy asked.

Without hesitation Drew, Brian, Tim and a red dot from Nate's sniper pointed to Nick. Nick stepped towards Teddy and grabbed the rope out of her hands, while Mark stepped over towards Alex and grabbed the rope out his hands.

It only took Nick and Mark two tries each before they were able to catch the rope on something solid and stable. Their actions of trying to get the rope to catch on something alerted the attention of the four people on the floor, which were quickly taken out by Meredith and April.

Mark and Nick started to climb up to the 8th floor with their guns drawn clearing each floor as they went. When they made it the 8th floor they were greeted with sight of the dead guards that Meredith and April had killed. They both looked over the edge telling the others the floors were clear.

It took 10 minutes for the rest of the Rainbow team to join Mark and Nick. Once they on the 8th they doubled checked the floor making sure it was really clear before they moved on to the 9th floor where the First Lady was located.

Together Alpha on the left side, Bravo the right side they moved up the last set of stairs to the 9th floor. Without looking at each other Teddy and Alex stepped into the hallway, Teddy looking right Alex looking left.

Teddy shot the four men on her side each man getting a single shot while Alex shot the two on his side each man getting a single shot as well. Just like the third floor Owen joined Alex and Jackson joined Teddy. The rest of the floor was cleared before they moved to the door of the one and only room left on that floor that had a closed door.

Teddy was on the left side of the door while Alex was on the right side of the door. Teddy was the one that took out her snake cam and put it under the door. She scanned the room briefly before she looked over to Alex.

"5 men total, 2 on the left 2 on the right. The last on is right in front of the First Lady, so we have to be careful." Alex shook his head agreeing with her as he got his gun ready. Teddy put away her snake cam and took out a flash bang. With her hand on the doorknob she opened the door and threw the flash bang in the room. She let the flash bang do its job before she and Alex entered the room. They were able to clear their side of the room with no problem, however, when they moved to the man in the middle it seemed like was unfazed by the flash bang and was now holding the First Lady hostage in front of him. For a brief second he moved her to the side to show his face more so he could talk to Teddy, which was a mistake. The moment his face was far enough away from the First Lady Mark shot and killed the man. The man fell backward and fell through one of the many holes in the floor that the building had. If it weren't for Alex quickly lunging forward and grabbing the First Lady she would have fallen 9 stories to her death as well.

"Derek, Ben. We have the First Lady; let's get out of here before something bad happens." Teddy said as she, Rainbow and the First Lady moved to the 10th floor or the building's new roof.

Ben took the task of the hovering only 2 inches off the main building where the First Lady was. Since the building was unstable he played it safe and didn't land on the roof. He hovered enough to make it easy for the First Lady to get in the helicopter with no problems. While Ben was picking up the First Lady and Rainbow, Derek was flying to the other buildings that housed Rainbow's sniper team.

As Rainbow made their way back to London the air was different among them. For the first time in mouths they finally had a successful mission.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"A soldier will fight long and hard for a bit of colored ribbon." – Napoleon Bonaparte

Rainbow was still on their high from the win they finally got two week ago when they managed to find and save the First Lady. Although it was the First Lady and not President it gave them new found hope that they would be able to do the same for the President. They knew that finding and saving the President was going to be harder work because that was the man that Dixon wanted so they knew she would put some thought into hiding and killing the man if the moment called for it.

As the days passed Kevin was proving to be a valuable asset. He was able to see things about Dixon that Henry and Lexie couldn't see. Even though Henry and Lexie knew Dixon better than he did, Dixon used that to her advantage. She led Henry and Lexie into a numerous amounts dead ends. Kevin however was able to see through her tricks and get the team one step closer to finding Dixon and the President.

The atmosphere was a little bit lighter, while Lexie, Henry and Kevin worked at finding the President the other members of Rainbow were slowing getting back to the way they used to be. The members of Alpha and Bravo team were starting to trash talk each other about who was the better team. The video game playing started to pick up as well. Tim, Nick and the others on Delta team we downstairs in central command trying their hand at Super Smash Brothers with the other teams while Lexie, Henry and Kevin worked quietly in the corner. An outsider looking in would find it unfair that the others get to goof around while Lexie, Henry and Kevin did all the hard work, but that was how Rainbow worked.

Lexie, Henry and Kevin were the brain of Rainbow. They pointed the others in the direction that they needed to go in, and they worked better and faster without the others because they did nothing but slow them down, and now was not the time to go slow.

While everyone was in central command Arizona found herself upstairs in mat room out of breath. "Stop being a baby and just do it." Arizona said hunched her over her knees with her hands on hips as she tried to catch her breath.

"No, I'm just going hurt you. I mean look at you, you are drenched in sweat, panting and you look tired after go to town on that punching bag." Callie paused for second. "Getting into a fight with me is just going to be a bad idea. I'll start nice and easy until something inside of me snaps and I feel that need to win and then all bets are off."

"Good," Arizona stood up straight. "Come at me," she waved to Callie.

"No," Callie crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head no.

"Fine," Arizona said under her breath before she lunged at Callie. She wrapped her arms around Callie's waist for a brief moment as she tried to push Callie on to the ground, but it didn't work. Arizona was too tired and weak, which gave Callie the upper hand in the spurring match that Arizona so desperately wanted.

Arizona tried to push Callie on to the mat, but Callie's feet stayed planted where they were. As Arizona tried to push Callie off balance, Callie grabbed Arizona's left arm and unwrapped it from her waist. When she fully had Arizona's left arm she used the last of Arizona's momentum to turn her around so Arizona's back was facing her. She managed to push Arizona on the floor with her left arm behind her twisted across her lower back while her right arm was trying to push herself off the mat.

Usually when spurring with Arizona, Callie avoided fighting with her on the floor because that was Arizona's strong suite, however, Arizona was weak and tired from working out for most of the day so she knew that there was very little that Arizona could do at the moment. As for her right arm, Callie wasn't worried too much about it because Arizona was ambidextrous and when it came to fighting her dominant side was her left side, which Callie had under control.

Callie leaned of over Arizona so her lips were inches away from Arizona's right ear. "See you're tired so this wouldn't be a fair fight. Because I know when I beat you, you'll bitch, you'll say you were tired and you had a lot on your mind, and blah blah." Callie whispered.

Callie started to smirk to herself when felt Arizona fight more to get out from under her. She knew if she started to get cocky with the young general it would cause her fight a little harder. Callie leaned over Arizona once more to say something, but when she opened her mouth she let out a loud groan when Arizona's right arm elbowed hit her right in side of her stomach. Her hand let go of Arizona's left arm as she grabbed the right side of her stomach.

Callie rolled off Arizona, which allowed Arizona to reverse rolls with Callie. Now it was Arizona who was on top, and Callie who was on the bottom. Arizona was about to grab on to Callie's wrist but Callie slipped out of Arizona's grip and wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck forcing her come closer to Callie. The elbow to stomach was a dirty move and if Arizona wanted to fight dirty than Callie would be more than happy to play dirty with Arizona.

When she felt Arizona try to pull her head back up Callie pushed down again on Arizona's neck bring her closer before she closed the distance between two. Callie's lips found Arizona's and in a matter of seconds Arizona let her guard down. Callie deepens their kiss as her legs wrapped around Arizona's waist. Instead of their bodies fighting, it was their tongues fighting for dominance. Arizona's hands stop what they were doing and rested on either side of Callie's head, and Callie's hands slowly let go of Arizona's neck and slid up and down her chest before moving over to left arm.

With Arizona not paying attention Callie could place a shoulder lock on the blonde, which was a submission move. Without breaking or slowing down their kiss, Callie lightly grabbed Arizona's left arm just below her elbow and bent it downwards. Callie unwrapped her legs around Arizona's waist and slowly started to wedge her left leg between them until her left knee was right in crook of Arizona's left elbow. Callie was about to pull down on Arizona's left arm while pushing her left knee up when Arizona broke away from their kiss.

Callie was trying to be sneaky, but it wasn't sneaky enough. Arizona saw what she was trying do and countered Callie's failed attempt at a shoulder lock and put the brunette in a very gruesome knee bar. Before Callie could move her right leg from Arizona's waist she grabbed it before she turned around and fell backwards holding on Callie's leg. The moment Arizona's back hit the mat it caused Callie's knee to hyperextend. Callie felt the sharp pain, and it did nothing but grow as Arizona continued to pull. Callie's fist slammed against the mat and her eyes slammed shut, "You win," Callie screamed.

Arizona let go of Callie's leg with a grin, however, their dirty fight wasn't over. In Callie's eyes she never tapped out and when Arizona and she always fight, they would fight until the other got tired and said 'I quiet' which Callie did neither of the two.

In flash before Arizona could say or do anything Callie quickly slid behind Arizona and wrapped her arms around chest and leaned backwards causing them both to fall to the ground again only this time Arizona's back on Callie's chest. By the time Arizona let out a gasp Callie already had her legs locked around Arizona keeping her in place. Callie's right arm was fully wrapped around Arizona's pushing her neck downwards and her left arm was as behind Arizona's head pushing forward. Callie's Kimura shoulder lock might have failed but her sleeper hold would not.

It took exactly three seconds for Arizona to pass out completely. Callie was one of the few who knew how apply the sleeper hold correctly so instead of taking the average ten seconds for some to pass out it only took her three.

A few seconds later when Callie let her go was when Arizona came too again. For a moment her vision was blurred and the voices around her were muffled.

"Jesus Flagstaff, you need to learn how to fight dirty." Tim said from Arizona's right side.

When Arizona fully came too she saw that Callie was on her left with her hand on her left arm, Tim was on her right and Nick was right in front of her.

"What happened?" Arizona said as her right hand rubbed her forehead.

"Your girlfriend kicked your ass with a beautifully applied sleeper hold." Nick said with a slight smirk. "But we'll put the jokes aside for a moment because Henry found the President, and everyone is to report to central command."

Callie and Tim helped Arizona to her feet before the four of them went downstairs to CC.

While Alpha and Bravo ganged up on Delta team in Super Smash Brothers, Henry was just staring at his computer screen looking at another dead end. Since Henry and Dixon were no longer working together, Dixon was proving to be the smarter one out of the two of them. The devices and weapons that she built to do harm to the world was something Henry could only dream of. So since then Henry had been upping his game and working on new projects ideas to prove that he was the better one of the two. Some of his ideas were genius while others were not. For some reason it was Henry idea to put a tracker in the guns that Rainbow used. He didn't know where he got the idea from or why he followed through on the idea, but it proved it to be a good idea. Two weeks after of the First Lady was found and three weeks since the death Izzie, her gun had been missing, and it wasn't until that very moment he didn't know where it was until the tracker came on line indicating that someone had fired it. The current location of the weapon was the Zugspitze Mountains in Germany.

When Henry saw this he used the one of the many government satellites to check the location of the weapon. When he found the exact location of the weapon and pulled up a real time image of the area he was greeting with the picture of a huge fortress that was both inside and outside of the mountain. He studied the area and people that were around the fortress for over ten minutes until finally a yellow Hummer H2 pulled up into a large opening. A tall man with short black hair that was clearly dyed stepped out the front passenger side door, followed by Dixon who was on the driver's side door. Henry took a quick screen of the Dixon several times as she walked into the mountain. Once he got his pictures he booted up the top secret Government Issue program that allowed him to scan the area of the mountains and make a blue print of the fortress so Rainbow could access it and move through it without any problems.

In total it took Henry 3 nonstop hours before he had a report ready enough to present to the others. He called Rainbow into Central Command and waited as they slowly filed in and took their seats. The gunshot wounds that Callie, Cristina and Bailey had received in the crash of Air Force weren't too severe so they were cleared for active duty a week after the crash. Once every member was in the room Henry started his presentation. "I have good news and bad news," Henry started as he stepped in front of everyone. "The good news is I was able to find Dixon and the President of the United States. They are in the Zugspitze Mountains in Germany. The bad news is Dixon turned the mountain in to a small fortress with only 1 entrance and 2 exits." Henry pulled up the blueprint that he made earlier. "If you want to get into the fortress we have to use the front door. There is no back entrance and there will be no stealth in this mission. They will see you coming and you will be in a gun fight every second that you are there." Henry showed them the front entrance that they would be using. "Here is where it gets tricky."

"Because shooting are way into the fortress and alerting everyone there isn't tricky already." Cristina said in a monotone voice.

"Yang, watch it," Teddy stepped in.

Cristina looked over to Teddy for a moment and shrugged at her, "just saying."

"Well it gets trickier." Henry regained control of the conversation. "The President is located in an underground bunker that is exactly 3.5 miles in the fortress. All you have to do is walk forward and not veer off in any direction."

"Oh is that-"

"Yang! One more outburst I'm going to slap so hard you'll be picking yourself up from the other side of this base!" Teddy yelled.

Cristina didn't say anything in return as she sank down a little bit in her chair.

Henry looked over to Teddy who nodded her head silently telling him to continue. "You'll see a small metal door on the ground that can't be opened unless you have Dixon's retina and finger prints." Henry paused for a moment expecting a smartass remark to come from Cristina, but she never gave one. Mainly because Cristina knew that if it came down to fight between her and Teddy. Teddy would win hands down even before Cristina touched the mat. Not to mention the fact that she still had the scar on her left kneecap to remind her about the last time she tried to define Teddy.

"Since we can't open the door, we'll have to blow it up. Once the door is open someone will have to repeal down and get the President. After that Derek, Ben or Eli can use the second entrance/exit to get the President out." Henry moved up the blueprint to show the top the part of the fortress. "The middle part of her fortress has a large hole big enough for 4 Blackhawks to land simultaneously. One of you needs to hover long enough for the President to get in, and then you can leave. From what I could see she doesn't have any anti-aircraft missiles on the top part of her fortress, but that doesn't mean that you are safe. She likes to invite stuff just as much as I do, so use extreme caution when you enter the fortress." Henry said to Derek, Ben and Eli.

"I don't know why you looking at Ben or Eli, because I'm going to be one that goes into fortress." Derek said.

"Just playing it safe, it's Dixon we are dealing with here. You could have problems while Ben or Eli doesn't have any problems."

Derek just shook his head lightly. Henry did have point, Dixon probably knows that Derek would be the one to enter to fortress and has probably planned on how to take him down already.

Rainbow spent another 2 hours going over their plan and drilling into each other heads. They had to move quickly together to make to President before Dixon and him escaped or worst, Dixon killed him. After they knew how they were going to enter, who was going to blow up the door and enter the bunker they went upstairs to change into a rarely used Rainbow outfit, white camouflage.

"One more thing I forgot give/tell you guys before you head out." Henry came running into the changing room. "I made new radios for us. The enemy can't jam them and you don't have to worry about them falling out of your ear when you get into a tough or violent situation." Henry took the time to look at each custom radio before locating its rightful master.

"Henry?" Owen questioned when he looked at new radio piece.

"It's a molar cap, all you have to do is talk and it will pick up everything you say." Henry said as he watched the members of Rainbow put their new radios into their mouths. "It's still in the testing phase kind of, it should be immune to most jamming signals and the signal won't quiet so you don't really have to worry about lost communication, but for the moment they will only be used for real mission's because I haven't figured out how to program them to different frequencies when we do our training exercises so we still use the old ones." Henry took one last look around the room. "They should fit perfectly over your right molar," he said when he noticed that some people were still having a hard time getting it to fit over their molar. "I took the liberty and looked at everyone's dental records when I made them so it should be a perfect match." That was last thing that Henry said before he left the room so they could continue to get ready.

They were going into the mountains in the dead of winter where the snow would be everywhere. They had white cargo winter camo pants with matching white boots. The white long sleeve shirts were different than the black ones that they usually wore. The white shirts were thicker, they were meant to keep in heat and keep them warm, while the black shirts were light and breathable to help cool them down. Their vests of course were white along with their helmets, and they had white gloves, which everyone hated using, to help keep their hands and fingers warm.

Derek flew a Blackhawk by himself, while Alpha team flew with Eli and Bravo team stayed with their pilot. The plan was for Rainbow to sneak around the back of the fortress where Dixon and her men couldn't see them coming. They knew that this wasn't going to stealth mission, but they were going be stealthy as long as possible.

Once Rainbow got to the mountain's they split up as they made their way to the entrance. Alpha team came in from the west side while Bravo came in from the east side. After a 2 hour hike around the mountain Rainbow were together once again. There was small two lane road that separated Rainbow from the entrance.

At the moment Rainbow was hiding behind small snow mounds that the wind had created thought out the week. They were found themselves in a straight line as well as they faced the entrance of the fortress. Arizona was at one end while Teddy was at the other end. Although Delta team was split up and put into Alpha and Bravo team they found themselves in the middle of the group together.

They were close enough to the entrance to see in and around it, so Arizona didn't get out her binoculars. The area around the fortress was the large and wide open. There were crates that had explosives and other things them, but Arizona couldn't really tell from the outside of the box. There were a few military grade truck as well as Hummers, Tahoe's, and Land Rovers parked out front. There were two large look out towers that had at least 4 people walking around at the top on the outside, but Arizona had no clue how many people were in the small box at the top of the tower as well. There were several people walking around the outside area every single person she saw had a gun, and she didn't know what they were going to face when they walked through the mile long entrance to the fortress.

"I say we let the snipers do their job until we get seen and we just go from there." Teddy was the first to break the radio silence among the group.

"We could do that, but what if Dixon has the entrance rigged to close if she thinks she's in danger?" Arizona shot back.

"Either way they are going to see us. If she does have a door rigged to close in case of a dangerous situation we can make an easy run for the door because we took out most of the outside guards." Teddy said.

Arizona thought for 5 long hard minutes before she agreed with Teddy. "Alright, snipers you know what to do." Arizona said to the others.

"Make sure your silencers are on," was the first thing out of Addison's mouth. "Shot who can when you can," was the next thing out of her mouth.

Even though they were trying to shoot as many people as they could without being seen there were too many people for them to handle so they couldn't do a synchronized shot every time they shot someone.

Somehow they managed to clear both guard towers without being seen. April was in the middle of changing her clip when sun decided that it wanted to come out and play for a little bit. The angle at which April was holding her gun mixed with the angle that the sun was at gave away her position to guard that was on the ground. The scope from her gun created a bright glare that even got her attention. In an instant April stopped with she was doing and lowered her weapon hoping nobody saw the glare, but they did. They was a lot of yelling before the sounds of gunshots were heard and bullets were being sent in the direction of the Rainbow.

"Well now that we have been seen let's push our way into that fortress." Arizona said as she lifted her head and started to return fire.

Arizona was the first to fire back, and when she did everyone else in Rainbow followed her lead.

The gun fire from the fortress was too heavy for anyone in Rainbow to stand up in. "We have to distract or kill them." Teddy yelled.

Arizona was hiding at the moment when Teddy made the comment. When the gunfire stopped coming at her and moved to another team member Arizona lifted her head up and scanned the area. A smile came to her face when she saw her answer. She lifted up her gun and aimed it at a stack of crates that had the explosive sticker on it. It took a half of clip before the bottom stack finally caught on fire and exploded, causing the other 4 crates to do the same. The explosion was big enough to kill a 3 or 4 people, injury 2 more and confuse the rest. With the outside guard's temporary distracted it was enough time for Rainbow to move. "Let's move, Rainbow." Arizona said as she stood up and slowly started to walk towards the entrance of the fortress. Her gun was drawn and if someone was in her line of sight she shot them before they could shoot her.

Rainbow cleared the outside area and was lingering around the entrance of the fortress when a thunderous boom got most of their attention. "Sniper, top right corner," Yang yelled as she hid behind one of the military trucks that was half outside and half inside. The sniper was aiming right at her.

Addison was about 2 feet away from Cristina hidden in the shadows behind some wooden creates. She was shooting at the endless amount of enemies that were emerging from the back of the fortress. When Cristina yelled she turned attention to the top right corner and shot the sniper before he could shoot again. When Addison shot the sniper it gave away her position and most of the fire was now concentrated on her, which meant she couldn't really move to a new hiding spot.

Meredith was hiding behind a rock and popped her head up just in time to see a sniper aiming at Addison, and by the looks of things he had a good shot lined up. Before the man's index finger could find the trigger Meredith shot him. His body fell to ground below him and Addison moved to another hiding position.

"We have to move forward or we'll lose," Arizona said as she stood up taking out two people that were closing in on her. "Bravo cover the ground, Alpha cover the top floor."

Rainbow listened to Arizona instructions as they pushed their way through the fortress. Still remaining in a straight line taking cover where they could Rainbow made it to the location of the hidden underground bunker. The metal doors were close to the left side of the wall making it easy for Rainbow to provide cover fire. As Mark and Callie set the charges and repeal rope around the door the rest of Rainbow stood around them providing cover fire. They worked quickly together since everyone in Rainbow was out in the open total exposed, once everything was done Rainbow scattered to different hiding places still shooting, while Mark and Callie remained out in the open on opposite sides of the metal door. Callie held the remote in her hand as she looked over to Mark, who shook his head telling her that he was ready.

Callie pushed the button and the metal door came flying off. Callie was the first to reach the door so she repealed down the first with Mark quick on her tail. Callie was on the right side of the door, while Mark was on the left side of the door.

The room was dim and poorly lit as they repealed down to the bunker. Callie didn't wait before she started to shoot the people on her side of the room, and Mark did the same. As they slid down further into the bunker they cleared both of their sides. When they unclipped themselves they cleared the bunker before they went to the far left corner of the room where the President was being held.

Callie untied the man while Mark watched her back. "We have the President, Derek; get your ass over here now." Mark said over the radio.

"Copy that, ETA 10 minutes." Derek replied.

"Are you hurt sir?" Callie asked as she untied him from the chair.

"A few bumps and bruises but I think I'll live." He hissed in pain as he wrapped his arm around Callie's neck and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Dixon doesn't have the launch code for the U.S." he gave the best smile he could. "Once I heard that you saved my wife I knew it would only be a matter of time before you found me."

"Alright," Callie turned around so her back was facing the President. "Hang on tight, because we have to climb out of here." Callie said as she clipped herself back to the rope. Mark started his climb first so he could provide cover fire for Callie and the President as they made their way to the helicopter.

By the time Callie and the President made it out of the bunker Derek was not more than 10 feet in front of them hovering. Callie, Mark and the President stepped in the helicopter first. "Everyone get in! There is too many of them." Arizona yelled.

Everyone slowly made their way to Derek and got in; however, when most of Alpha and Bravo made it to the helicopter like always someone brought an RPG to a gunfight. The missile missed Derek by a by an inch, "Arizona," Derek started.

"I know get out of here." Arizona started as she hid behind small bolder. "I think we can shoot our way to door."

"If you get to the entrance I will be their waiting for you," Ben said over the radio.

Arizona glanced around to see who was still in the fortress with her. Addison was to her left taking care of people that were on one of the many catwalks above them and Owen was right next to Addison. When she looked to her right she saw her brother, the four of them were all that were left in fortress.

"Alright guys let's get out of here." Arizona said as she ran to another bolder. Together the four ran back towards the entrance taking cover every few feet. It was pointless for them to shoot back because now it would be a waste of ammo and they were starting to run pretty low. Everything was going good, they were no more than 500 feet from the exit and they could see Ben in the background waiting for them to get out of the fortress.

Arizona started to move towards another bolder when a sniper shot her right knee causing her fall to the ground immediately. She let out a loud yelp that her older brother heard. Tim turned around to see Arizona slowly crawl up to her feet only to be shot again in her left shoulder. Without saying anything she fell down to ground.

"Flagstaff!" Tim yelled as he ran back to help his younger sister.

When Tim started to yell it got the attention of both Addison and Owen who were right by the exit. They were about to run over towards them but Tim stopped them.

"No, go to the helicopter. One of us has to make it out of here alive." Tim said as he grabbed on to Arizona. He was in the middle of helping her up when the same sniper shot him in the right shoulder as well.

He dropped Arizona and they both fell to the ground. "Go, without me." Arizona looked over to her brother.

"No," Tim shook his head as he stood up. Once he stood up he grabbed Arizona by the collar of her vest and started to drag her to the exit. "Watch my back."

"I'm slowing you down. Leave me."

"No! You're in a serious relationship now, which means your rain as being the hero in the family is over. Its mine turn and I am not leaving you in here to die. Now shut up and shoot." Tim yelled.

Arizona didn't say anything else and just listened to her brother as he dragged her out of fortress. However Arizona was right, Tim pulling Arizona was slowing them down so much that Tim was shot again in the lower back. When Tim fell to ground it was Arizona's turn to find the strength to pull herself and her brother. Arizona slowly stood up and grabbed her brother's vest collar with her right hand and slowly limped towards their exit.

It took her 5 painful minutes to make it about ten feet. She was about to give up when she heard a thunderous boom come from the exit. Arizona looked up to see that Addison and Owen had made it to helicopter and Addison was doing what she does best. She shot the sniper that had been shooting at Tim and Arizona. For the entire 15 minutes it took for Arizona to drag her brother out of the fortress, Addison shot one man after the other, after the other.

Addison had pretty much cleared the whole the entire entrance to the fortress for them. They thought that they had a clear shot to the helicopter, but they were dealing with Dixon. Nothing was what it seemed to be.

Arizona and Tim were no more than 20 feet away from the entrance and maybe another 10 feet away from the helicopter. Arizona stopped moving and slowly turned back around to face the entrance of the fortress when both she and her brother heard a low rumbling come deep within fortress and mountain.

"That doesn't sound good." Tim said a little breathless.

"No, it doesn't." Arizona tried to stand up more and put some of her weight on her right leg but the pain from her knee was too much and she fell down to one knee before she gave out a cry of pain.

"Flagstaff," Tim said in a low drawn out voice, which caused Arizona to turn around once again and face the fortress.

"Oh god," Arizona whispered.

Together at the moment they were frozen in their spot as they watched a huge ball of flames come from within the fortress.

Dixon knew that once Rainbow found the First Lady it only be a matter of time before they found the President. So she made sure that if Rainbow ever did step foot in the fortress it would be the last one they took. She had rigged the fortress with explosives to go off when they stepped foot in it, and with the physical state of Arizona and her brother, Dixon would be taking out 2 of 24 members of Rainbow. Tim was still new and hadn't had the chance to show off his real skills to team, but Arizona on the other hand was the glue that held the team together. With her out of the picture taking down Rainbow would be a lot easier for Dixon.

Arizona tried to pull them out of fortress as fast as she could, but it wasn't working. She was too slow and weak at the moment. Just a few seconds after discovering the flames that were coming towards them, those flames then engulfed Arizona and her brother.

When Addison and Owen watch the scene unfold in front of them they jumped out of the helicopter and started to run towards the fortress. Only it was too late, after the flame had engulfed them, the fortress along with mountain imploded on itself trapping or killing everyone inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

"There's no honorable way to kill, no gentle way to destroy. There is nothing good in war. Except its ending." – Abraham Lincoln

It had been two long, and for Arizona painful, mouths since Rainbow rescued the President. Like always the government made up a bogus story saying that it was a group of Navy Seals who saved the President something that most of the members of Rainbow were used too. Tim and his team, however, found it a little painful. All that hard work and they weren't going to get any credit for it but now it was part of their job. They did not exist, and no matter what they did and who they saved they would never get credit for it. With the President saved and Rainbow's intelligence team working around the clock to find Dixon, Webber made it a point to added Tim, Nick, Kevin, Nate, Brain and Drew to the Rainbow. Kevin was placed in Rainbow's intelligence team because his knowledge and technical background. As for Tim, Nick, Nate, Brain and Drew they were split up and put into either Alpha or Bravo. Tim and Nick were on Alpha team, while Nate, Brian and Drew were on Bravo team. The boys spent the past few weeks working with their new teams and getting to know them better, expect for Tim.

Tim, along with his younger sister, still weren't given the all clear to return back to duty. He was luckiest out of the two of them for several reasons. One of those reasons being that the bullet that was in his lower back was 2 inches away from his spine. Even through it was only 2 inches away from his spine if the bullet hit him 1 inch to the left he would have been paralyzed from the waist down. The bullet that was in his back took the longest to fix, but once it was removed along with the bullet that was in shoulder it was smooth sailing from there. Tim was slowly getting his strength back as the days passed on, and he knew that it would only be a few weeks if not days before he could join his new team.

Arizona on the other hand had a longer road ahead of her. She was only shot in the shoulder and in the knee, and anyone on Rainbow can tell you that being shot in the knee or leg in general was not only painful but it was a long recovery process. For first the month Arizona couldn't bend her leg. The doctors were able to remove the bullet with no problem, but they had to reconstruct her knee. Arizona, just like her brother, was lucky as well. With the caliber of the bullet it should have torn straight through her knee making it impossible for any doctor to save the lower part of her leg, but it didn't. The bullet made it half way through her knee before it stopped. The first month for Arizona was nothing but nonstop surgeries, and the second month was nothing but hardcore rehabilitation, which in Arizona's eyes was the hardest thing she had to do since she returned to London.

In a nutshell, Arizona was learning how to walk again. When she as at the hospital she was supposed to use a wheelchair or crutches, but in typical Rainbow fashion she didn't you use them and tried several times to walk on her own, all of which were failed attempts. At one point when she was starting to get cabin fever from lying around doing nothing she overheard her doctor talking and somewhat yelling at Callie. She didn't remember the exact words, but the man threaten that if Arizona got up out of bed and didn't use a wheelchair or the crutches provided to her he was going to handcuff her to the bed.

When the time finally came for Arizona to start working with a physical therapist she couldn't have been any happier. She was going to be able to get up and move around without being yelled at. In her mind she thought she would be back at Rainbow running and doing drills by the end of the week. She was wrong, her right leg wasn't doing anything that she wanted it to do. It didn't bend as far as it used to, it could hardly support her body weight, and walking was just down right impossible.

It was a two week process to get her leg to bend a full 90 degrees, and it was another two weeks before she could stand up straight and put her most of her body weight on her right leg, Walking was still a hassle, she didn't have use crutches anymore, she had been upgraded to a walking cane. She wasn't allowed to do physical training with Rainbow, but that didn't stop her or Teddy from looking for Dixon on their free time, it was just Arizona had a lot more free time.

Arizona just sighed to herself as she sat on her windowsill looking out her window, which covered the north practice field. Alpha team was using the field, and Alex was leading the team in PT exercises. She leaned her head forward so that her head was resting on the window.

At the moment things were starting to slow down. The United States and Russia made their peace when they realized that Dixon was playing them both like fools. All the major cities that she hit with her dirty bombs had been cleared and now most of the cities were doing damage control.

Teddy and Arizona had come up with the conclusion that Dixon was planning anything big for the future. The EMP, the nuclear launch codes, missile defense systems, and the random terror attacks were nothing but a game to her. She wanted to start all kinds of drama and then just sit back and watch as every country on the planet destroyed themselves for her amusement.

Teddy and Arizona didn't know if she was running out things to do or if this was just the calm before the storm. Either way they had to find and stop her before she could make her next move, but that was the hard part. Dixon was hiding somewhere and they didn't know where.

Together they looked at past places were Dixon lived and vacationed at, and every time they came up empty handed. "Henry didn't find anything on facial recognition today." Teddy said as she entered Arizona's office. Teddy didn't saying anything else as she took a seat next to Arizona on the windowsill.

"I would be surprised if he did find her on facial recognition. She did create the program after all, so it should only seem fair that she knows how avoid or get pass it." Arizona replied defeated.

The room was silent as they continued to look out of Arizona's window.

"What if we are looking at this the wrong way?" Teddy questioned. "Maybe we might find her if we try thinking like her."

Arizona slowly turned her head to look over towards Teddy, "I'm listening." She said in a dry monotone voice.

"Do you remember seven months ago when you and Alpha team went to Portugal to raid a terrorist hideout?" Teddy asked.

Arizona just shook her head yes.

"Well when you guys were on your way back it sparked a conversation between Dixon, Yang and I. We were talking about what would be the perfect safe house location." Teddy paused for a moment to remember what Dixon actually said that night. "I remember Dixon saying that she wanted her place to be visible but over looked at the same time. She wanted it be hard to get to like an island but an island that wasn't friendly to other countries."

"Okay a visible but not visible island." Arizona got up and limped her way back to her desk, "let me check the receipts for Islands-R-Us for Dixon's credit card number." Arizona plopped down in her chair with a heavy sigh.

"Look I'm just as pissed as you are, if not more. I was the one who fought so hard for her be here when you, Webber and Bailey said no. I think out of everybody here I should the one that is the most pissed. She's making me look like the fool." Teddy found herself breathing deeply to keep herself from yelling. Dixon was going to be a sore subject for her for a very long time.

Arizona could detect the anger in her voice, so she leaned forward to turn on her computer. "Okay, what country is going to be hostile in a time like this?"

"Almost any county in the middle east," Teddy sat in the chair that was on the opposite side of Arizona's desk. "There are exactly 80 islands in the middle east." Arizona scrolled through all 80 names, "you might want to get some coffee because we are going to be here for a long time."

When Teddy went to go get coffee for her and Arizona she also went to Central Command and stole a laptop from Henry. When Teddy returned they split the list right down the middle, Arizona took the first half while Teddy took the bottom half.

Four hours, 2 cups of coffee and in Arizona's case 1 inappropriate sexual fantasy about a certain Latina later, Arizona tilted her head to the side and started to think real hard at her computer screen.

"What is it, Robbins."

"There is a small island in the middle of the Nile River in Southern Egypt, Elephantine. It's about 4,000 feet long north to south and 1,300 feet wide. The entire island was evacuated almost 5 years ago because of flooding during Egypt's rainy season, and no one is allowed to set foot on that island until the Egyptian government says it's okay."

"Sound's fair enough, what's the problem?"

"The problem is somebody has been building a 100 story skyscraper that takes up most of the island." Arizona turned her computer screen towards Teddy.

Teddy leaned forward and looked at the satellite image of the island. "I think we should give this to Henry and see what he can make of this." Teddy said.

Arizona just shook her head agreeing with her before the two of them went down stairs to Central Command. "Henry," Arizona said as she limped her way into Central Command with her walking cane. "We need you to work your magic on the island of Elephantine in Egypt. Dixon might be hiding out there."

Henry just shook his head before he walked over to his computer. Using the two monitors in front of him and two out of the four screen that were on the wall Henry started to pull up everything that he could on the island of Elephantine.

Flashing before their eyes they saw satellite images of the island, pictures from tourist and government officials and random facts about island. Finally after 10 minutes of looking a color image that was somewhat grainy popped up on the monitors on the wall, it was a picture of Dixon getting out of a black SUV. Stilling using the same satellite feed Henry scrolled through the video feed collecting every image that he could find of Dixon. "Looks like you guys found her. This is differently her island." Henry's hands left the keyboard as he turned around the face them.

"Yang, Karev and I will go. If the entire Rainbow team goes we might start another war seeing how touchy Egypt is with the United States." Teddy's eyes never left the screen in front of her.

"No, I'm going with you." Arizona replied back.

"Are you crazy, Robbie? You can barely walk on your own. Taking Dixon and her men down in a 100 story building is going to be no walk in the park." Teddy paused to look over at Arizona. "If you go it will be a death wish for you if you are lucky. You're already injured and if you get hurt again then you will be stuck in here at headquarters behind a desk for the rest of your career here at Rainbow. Is that really something you want?"

"I've been the military since the ninth grade. Since I was 14 someone has always told me what to do, where to go and who to shoot, but Dixon. Dixon's demise is going to be for me. In three years Webber is going to be forced into retirement and Bailey said that she doesn't want his job because she doesn't think she can handle the responsibly so she is going to stay the deputy director until she is forced into retirement, which means in three years I'll get Webber's corner office stuck at a desk for the rest of my Rainbow career. If I'm involved in the downfall of Virginia Dixon then I'm willing to cut to the front of the line."

The room was quiet as the two women ignored the others and just focused on each other. Teddy knew that Arizona wanted to bring down Dixon just as much as she did. But she didn't want see someone that grew to become her sister get hurt worse than she already was. Teddy knew that when the time came Arizona could run Rainbow with no problem, but Arizona wasn't a person who could just sit at a desk and watch the others around her have fun and be physical. Teddy knew that the speech that Arizona gave wasn't for her, it was for Arizona. It was to help her be okay with the fact that she would be stuck at a desk for the rest of her life if she went to Elephantine with Teddy.

"Actually I have solution that would keep you both safe." Henry jumped into their conversation. "Follow me ladies." Henry got up and made his way to the staircase with Arizona and Teddy right behind him. They went downstairs to the basement and walked down the long the hallway until they reached the end of the hallway. On their right hand side was a door that Henry unlocked. Once Henry opened the door they walked inside and saw a small workstation to their left and two large metal suits standing in front of them on the other side of the room.

"Dixon has been upping her game so I thought it was about time that I did the same." Henry walked passed a stunned and confused Teddy and Arizona. He walked right up to the two large suits and put his arms around both of the suits. "You can thank Alpha and Bravo team for this idea. They are always playing Gears of War and Call of Duty in Central Command. And it seems in every game they have men in 'juggernaut suits.' They are impossible to kill in those, after a few weeks of research and finding out that they aren't real I decided to make them real. These babies can take a lot of damage." Henry paused for a moment. "800 rounds from an assault rifle, 10 shots from sniper, 35 shots from a shot gun, 10 direct hits from a grenade launcher and finally." Henry's grin grew wider, "I take great pride in this one, it can take 5 shots from a 50 caliber rifle."

Arizona and Teddy looked at each other briefly before they walked over to Henry and his suits.

"I know they look heavy and sound heavy, but they aren't. They are quite light." Henry thought about his statement for a few seconds. "Well to Rainbow standards they are quite light. You guys should be able to keep a nice light jog with these suits on."

Arizona ran her fingers down the metal arm of the suit before she gave one last look over towards Teddy who was knocking on the helmet part of the suit.

* * *

Dixon was on her personal island of Elephantine. She was on the 93rd floor in her personal skyscraper. The 93rd floor was her own personal penthouse that was just for her.

"So I was thinking," Dixon said as she sat down on her couch with a glass of scotch. "Since I only have the launch codes for Russia, they should go to war with North Korea next. I'll launch a nuclear war head at North Korea and knowing the North Koreans they will get angry and launch one back only I'll use Return to Sender on them blowing up North Korea even more." Dixon said with a wide grin.

"I think that sounds like a good I idea but what about China?" A man said who was sitting on a small love seat.

"What about China?"

"Well-"

The man was cutoff when gunfire and yelling from the lower floors got their attention. Both Dixon and the man got up and walked to Dixon's large balcony that faced the south side of the island. From there she saw the signature Rainbow Blackhawk takeoff and fly away from the island. When she looked down at her driveway she was expecting the same scene she saw when she was Germany. The entire Rainbow team lined up shooting at her men. Instead she was greeted by two large robot looking people. The armor that they were in was taking a large amount of damage and showing no signs of letting up. The two 'mystery' people, even though Dixon knew who was in the suit, didn't even bother to hide or take cover like her men were. From her balcony Dixon watched as the robot form of Arizona and Teddy cleared the driveway to her building with easy. They were completely underneath her and out of her view when Dixon went back inside her penthouse. "Go upstairs and start the helicopter, Tony. I will be there in a few minutes. I want to take care of guest before I leave." Dixon smiled at the man as he took the stairs to the roof where the helipad was located.

Once Teddy and Arizona were inside the building things became easier and harder at the same time for them. There enemy was closer together and closer to them, but that meant they were closer to their enemy and they were just a few rounds away from the destruction of their suits.

"Alright ladies now that you guys are in the lobby walk all the way to the back of the building. When you get there you will see elevator doors to your right." Lexie told them.

"Rog," Arizona said as the covered the left side of the hallway, while Teddy covered the right side.

The guns that Henry put on their suits had close to an infinite amount of bullets in Rainbow's eyes. It also made it easier for them to shoot people because they didn't have stop and reload. Together side by side Arizona and Teddy cleared the lobby as they made their way to the elevator.

After many failed attempts Henry was able to successfully hack into Dixon's safe house. Dixon maybe good but Henry was definitely better. By the time Arizona and Teddy made it to the back of the lobby Henry already had an elevator open and waiting for them. Once the two stepped in the elevator Henry closed it and sent it up to the 93rd floor.

As the elevator started its long climb to the top of the building both Arizona and Teddy removed their helmets. "I think we might have to face Dixon without the juggernaut suits." Arizona said breathless. "I'm starting feel every shot now and it's starting to hurt a little."

"Yeah, that is probably a good idea." Teddy said.

Along with Henry and the rest of the Rainbow team back in London watching everything unfold, so was Dixon from her penthouse floor. A smile came across her lips when she watched the two young generals enter the elevator. "Michael, it would seem that we have company on the west side of the building in the elevator. How about you give them a ride straight to hell." Dixon said over the radio.

"No problem, boss," was her reply.

Teddy removed her suit completely before Arizona who was only able to get the top part of the suit off of her. Arizona's body was differently hurting, but the pain was bearable mainly because of adrenaline. She knew the minute she got on that helicopter to go home, all hell was going to break loose in her body.

"Robbie, get down." Teddy yelled as fell to the floor grabbing Arizona's arm bring her down with her.

Before Arizona could question Teddy, a shower of bullet started to rain down on them. The elevators that Dixon had were glass elevators that were outside of building. People in the elevator could see out and people who were in a Blackhawk following the elevator as it made its way to the 93rd floor could see into the elevator as well.

Arizona was still holding on to the massive gun that came with juggernaut suit. Still lying on the ground she took her gun and started to fire back at the helicopter. Since Arizona was still somewhat in her suit she was able to act as the distraction as Teddy looked all over her suit for a grenade.

When Teddy finally popped up she could see that Arizona was doing some damage as she continued to fire at the helicopter rotors hoping to stop them from spinning. The helicopter was now facing sideways, and right when Teddy popped up Arizona had shot the last man that was behind the helicopter's turret. The helicopter was about to turn to face them again when Teddy pulled the pin and threw the grenade at the helicopter hoping that it would make it inside the helicopter. She watched the grenade fly through the sky in slow motion, and the throw was good. It made it inside the helicopter and before the pilot and copilot could react the grenade went off blowing the helicopter out of the sky.

Teddy sank to her knees, and Arizona just rolled over on her back. Both women were out of breath, "you know a desk job at Rainbow doesn't seem that bad anymore." Teddy said, while Arizona gave a breathless chuckle.

It wasn't until they felt one of the cable wires to the elevator snap causing the elevator to fall a few inches when they realized that the elevator stopped moving.

"Henry?" Teddy questioned.

"I'm working on it." Henry said. They felt another wire snap and the elevator fell a few more inches.

"Something tells me you're going to want to get out of that juggernaut suit." Teddy said as she looked around the elevator.

Arizona didn't say anything as she carefully removed the rest of the suit from her body. Arizona stood up on her own two feet when they felt the last wire start to give way.

"Henry?" Arizona questioned with a raised voice.

"Rescue has arrived," Henry said as a second elevator pulled up right next to them. Arizona and Teddy grabbed their regular Rainbow primary weapons and shot the windows out of the second elevator.

"Go," Arizona demanded. Teddy jumped to the other helicopter without hesitation. Once Teddy crossed the 10 foot gap that was 64 stories in air to the other elevator it was Arizona's turn. Just like Teddy she jumped across without hesitation. Only when her right foot left the elevator the cable snapped sending the elevator crashing 64 stories to the ground.

Teddy helped Arizona get into the elevator before it dinged and continued on it journey to the 93rd floor.

Up until the part where Teddy and Arizona jumped to the second elevator and were back in safety, Dixon had a wide grin on her face. She should have realized that Henry hacked into the building so they could use it to their advantage. Dixon walked away from her computer before walking over to her gun safe and got herself an assault rifle just in case. Dixon was in the room with 10 of her men and women when the elevator dinged causing her to turn around and face the elevator, she seriously underestimated Henry.

The elevator doors opened and all of her men had their guns up and were ready to shoot. Only the elevator looked like it was empty. Before they knew it 6 smoke grenades were tossed into the middle of the room.

Within seconds the room was completely filled with smoke and Dixon and her men couldn't see, but they could hear the gunshot and sounds of bodies hitting the floor. Along with the juggernaut suits Henry came up with another invention. The goggles that Rainbow used here no longer generic, they could go to regular vision, night vision, thermal and heat vision at the push of a button and at the moment Arizona and Teddy were using the thermal vision as they cleared the room. Teddy was on the left side room while Arizona was on the right side room.

When the smoke finally died down they could see that Arizona's side of the room was clear while Teddy was still working on her side of the room with Dixon nowhere to be found. Arizona was about to flank them and help Teddy when Teddy yelled at her. "No Robbie I can handle this. Go get that bitch."

Arizona hesitated for a moment before she turned around and took off towards the back staircase. She felt bad leaving Teddy in the room all by herself. The plus side to having a juggernaut suit was they were able to clear the driveway, the lobby, and the elevator with ease, but the down side was they had little to no protection around their bodies now. They still had the black pants and boots but they didn't have a helmet for their head and their vest was just a plan bulletproof. Not the vests that they were used to wearing. And resting on the top of their heads at the moment were the new goggles that Henry had just made for the team.

When Arizona reached the stairwell she watched as Dixon got off on the 103rd floor. In not even half the time Arizona was at the top of the stairs and by the door that Dixon had just went through.

Arizona opened the door with her gun drawn. The room was dark, empty and windy because there were no windows on the floor. Arizona took two steps into the empty floor when Dixon came from her left and kicked the gun out of Arizona's hands. Arizona turned to face Dixon just in time dodge another kick that would have hit her square in the temple. Arizona punched Dixon once in the stomach before she tried to hit her with a right hook.

Dixon blocked the punch and grabbed on to her right arm before she punched Arizona 4 times in the side of the stomach. Arizona was able to get out of the hold and stumble backwards holding her stomach. Dixon just grinned as she stood up straight and walked towards Arizona who was still starting at the ground.

Dixon grabbed Arizona by her ponytail before lifting up her face and punching her twice on the left side of her face. Arizona was able to block the third punch, but couldn't punch back because she was disoriented from the Dixon's previous blows. Dixon lifted her leg to kick Arizona in the stomach but it didn't work when Arizona grabbed her leg and yanked Dixon closer to her. Once Dixon was close Arizona punched her twice in the stomach and once in the face.

Arizona was still holding on to Dixon's left leg when Dixon found her balance and jumped up in the air using her right leg. When she was high enough Dixon lifted her right leg more and kicked Arizona in the head. This made Arizona let go of her leg almost instantly as grabbed the side of her face. Dixon then punched Arizona twice in the stomach causing her stumble backwards more. Again Arizona was facing ground when Dixon's hand came in to her view and punched right in the middle of her face causing Arizona to stand up straight. When Arizona was standing up straight and was disoriented, Dixon jumped up into the air and grabbed on to one of the support beams. Still holding on to the beams she lifted both of her legs and kicked Arizona in chest causing her to stumble backwards some more. When Arizona stumbled backwards she tripped on a small stack of wood blocks causing her lose her balance and fall right out the 103rd story window.

As Arizona fell it felt like slow motion, she watched as Dixon's body got further away from her until Dixon turned around and left. Unfortunately she should have stayed because not more than 10 seconds later Teddy appeared and threw rope towards Arizona before she herself disappeared back on to the 93rd floor.

When the rope reached Arizona she grabbed it with her right hand and wrapped it around her wrist. After the 4th time she wrapped it around her wrist was in it broke her fall. For the first time in years she let out a loud scream as she felt her shoulder dislodge itself from its socket. She could not only feel her wrist snap in several places she could also hear it as well. She felt the blood trickle down her arm as rope ripped off her skin from her forearm all the way to her wrist.

Arizona took a minute to caught her breath and get her bearing straight before she started to swing back and forth on the rope. After she got enough momentum she used it to go crashing through one of the windows on the 90th floor. Once she was on the floor Arizona painfully unwrapped her bloody arm from the rope. After she was free from the rope she walked over to a pillar that was on the empty floor. She lifted up her shoulder at a certain angle. She took a few minutes before she started to breath heavily bracing herself for what was about to happen. She took 5 deep breaths before she slapped her shoulder against the pillar twice before it popped back into place.

When shoulder was back in place she made her way back to the staircase. She stopped on the 93rd floor to check on the Teddy. She had cleared the rest of the room except for two people. Arizona knew she could handle the remaining two people with no problem so she left Teddy and continued on to the roof.

When Arizona left there was a man right behind Teddy had a pistol. Teddy was unaware that the man had a pistol until she kicked the women in front her causing her stumble backwards so Teddy could focus more on him. When Teddy turned around she grabbed his wrist and snapped it backwards causing him to shoot himself in the stomach. As the man fell to the floor Teddy grabbed the gun and shot the women behind before she jump on Teddy. Teddy cleared the room before she took off for the stairwell to go up to the roof with Arizona.

While Teddy was still downstairs Arizona made it to the roof just in time. Dixon was about to takeoff. Her helicopter was in the air and was about two feet away from the roof. Without thinking Arizona sprinted towards the helicopter, when she made it to the ledge of the building she jumped and grabbed a hold of the helicopters landing gear. The pain in her wrist and shoulder weren't hurting as bad as she thought it would be, but just like her earlier her adrenaline was pumping making it easier for her to ignore the pain.

She used the last of her strength to lift herself up on the landing gear. When had both feet where somewhat planted on the landing gear she reached over and opened the door to the helicopter. She punched the pilot several times before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him out of the helicopter. The man missed the ledge of the Dixon's building by 2 feet, and ended up falling 110 stories to his death. When Dixon watched as her pilot get pulled out of the helicopter she tried to take control of the helicopter, but Arizona was not having any of that.

The moment Dixon reached over towards the Cyclic Arizona grabbed her by the hair and pulled, which made Dixon push the helicopter down and to the left causing it crash back on the roof. When Dixon and Arizona came crashing back on the roof was when Teddy finally made it to the roof. Teddy hit ground so she wasn't taken out by the helicopter's rotors.

All three women were lying on the roof disoriented and tired. Arizona and Teddy were lying on their stomachs while Dixon was laying her back. Arizona was slowly pushing herself back on her feet, but Dixon was the first one up. She looked around briefly for a weapon when she found the towing wire from the helicopter right by her. She grabbed the end piece of the wire before she walked over to Arizona. She jammed both knees into Arizona's back causing Arizona to fall back down on her stomach.

"Just fucking die already," Dixon said as she grabbed Arizona by the hair and proceeded to wrap the wire around Arizona's neck. After she wrapped the wire around Arizona's neck twice she started to pull.

Arizona tried to grab behind her and break Dixon's grip but it wasn't work. Arizona was grasping for air and she could feel herself getting light headed and she felt she was seconds away from passing out.

Holding a broken blade piece from the helicopter Teddy came up and hit Dixon square in the head. It wasn't enough force to knock her out but it was enough force to get her off of Arizona. Dixon flew off Arizona and was laying on her side stunned about what just happened. Her head was on fire and she feel the blood trickle down her cheek slowly.

Dixon rolled over on her stomach before getting on all fours to help get pick herself up. "I fought you," Teddy yelled as she kicked Dixon in the month causing her fall backwards on her back. "And this is how you thank me?" Teddy sat on her stomach and wrapped her hands around Dixon's neck. "You are nothing but an ungrateful bitch." Teddy grabbed the discarded toe wire that was once wrapped around her now unconscious friends' neck. "I know I was supposed to bring you back alive, but…" Teddy wrapped the wire around Dixon's neck before lifting her up to her feet. "I don't think anyone would care if you died," Teddy lifted her right leg and kicked Dixon off the roof with the wire still around her neck. When Dixon fell over the ledge Teddy walked up to the ledge and just watched her fall. If it weren't Arizona, who stopped the toe wire from rolling, Dixon would have just fell 106 stories to her death, but thanks to Arizona who stopping the tow wire her neck snapped at 80th floor and her lifeless body was swinging back and forth.

Teddy turned around to see Arizona by the toe wire cable staring off into the space breathless. Teddy didn't say anything as she walked over and sat by Arizona's side.

"I think I finally understand why most generals smoke after a big battle." Arizona said in a low raspy voice.

"God I feel like chain smoking after this." Teddy said, which got a laugh out of both women.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Future years will never know the seething hell and black infernal background, the countless minor scenes and interiors of secession war; and its best they should not. The real war will never get in the books." – Walt Whitman

"Oh my god, mom. You need to move to London because I miss your home cooked meals." Tim said as he entered Arizona's kitchen and walked over to the counter top. "Your fried chicken is to die for."

"Timothy James! Put the fried chicken down." Barbara scolded.

"Come on, mom. The fried chicken was finished an hour ago. It's just sitting there getting cold begging for Nick and me to eat it. I'm growing boy who still needs to eat." Tim flashed his mother a wide smile.

"You may be a growing boy, but you will never be too old to get slapped. Put the chicken down." Barbara held her ground, "Teddy, get the velveeta from the fridge."

Teddy didn't say anything as she walked towards the fridge and got the cheese.

"I heard my name with the association of food come out of Tim's mouth." Nick said as he too entered the kitchen and walked over to the fridge with Teddy. Once Teddy got the cheese from the fridge, Nick grabbed a beer before turning back around to face the others. "I just want to say don't drag me down with you. I finally learned my lesson." Nick didn't say anything else before he left the kitchen and went back into the living room with the Colonel.

Barbara took the cheese from Teddy with a smile. For the first time in years everything seemed right in her mind. Nick and the Colonel where having their bonding time over some type of sporting event in the living room, which was English Football at the moment. Tim was trying to eat everything that was coming out of the oven and off the stove and Arizona and Teddy were there talking with her keeping her company while she cooked.

Just like Nick, Teddy, worked her way into being an unofficial Robbins. Until Arizona and Teddy met, Teddy wasn't a big fan of family or the holidays. Mainly because whenever she went home she was greeted with nonstop fighting and yelling. 7 years ago Teddy was invited to a Robbins' style Thanksgiving and she fell in love with it, and soon one Thanksgiving turned to two, and soon the young general found herself spending a lot more time with the Robbins' family even if there was tension between Arizona and her father.

"Timothy," Barbara hissed

Tim just groaned to himself before he put down the piece of chicken. "What are we waiting on? The corn and macaroni will only take like 10 minutes max."

"We are waiting for our guests of honor, Callie and her sister." Barbara said with a smile.

"Why do I feel like you're happier to see my girlfriend than I am?" Arizona questioned.

"I don't know, maybe I am happier than you at the moment." Barbara directed her smile towards Arizona. "I am pretty excited to meet the woman that finally kicked that bitch, Julie, off her high horse in your heart. Julie was a right bitch, you could have done better."

Arizona's smile slowly went away as her facial expression changed to shock. Barbara just smiled at her stunned daughter. She patted her on the cheek before she turned around to give her full attention to her macaroni.

Arizona went from looking at her mother to looking at Teddy and Tim who were sitting at the other end of the island. Teddy had a shocked smile on her face while Tim was just shaking his head agreeing with his mother.

"Did anybody in our family like Julie?" Arizona asked.

"I think the Colonel did," Teddy said as she passed the milk to Barbara.

"No he didn't." Barbara shot out quickly.

Arizona raised her hands slightly, "seriously? I have been with Julie for 14 years, and nobody thought to sit me down and have intervention with me?"

"Calm down, Ari." Barbara took her dishtowel to wipe her hands before she walked back over towards Arizona and placed her hand back on Arizona's cheek. "You were happy, and if you are happy then I'm happy."

"She wasn't happy," Tim said in the background. "Trust me, mom. When you see the way how Arizona and Callie interact with each other, you'll be shooting yourself in the foot because you didn't have that intervention."

"How would you know? You have been around her for like 10 months, and 7 of those months we were at war, there was no lovey dovey time between us." Arizona hissed at her brother.

"That's what you think. The way you talk and look at her is completely different from how you talked when you were with Julie."

"Fact," Teddy said.

Arizona's eyes shifted towards Teddy and all she did was shrug. "Speaking of Callie, where is she?" Teddy asked.

Outside on the doorstep to Arizona's house stood a nervous Callie and a slightly aggravated Aria. From the other side of the door the women could the sounds of Nick and the Colonel talking and laughing with what sounded like a football game going on in the background. Two seconds later they could hear the men yelling a screaming as their team scored a goal.

"Wow, I don't know about you but I have to say that the Robbins' are missing out on the all the fun." Aria shook her head and then looked over to her sister. "I mean standing on this doorstep for the past 10 minutes have been the best 10 minutes of my life."

"Right," Callie whispered to herself taking the hint from her sister. Callie raised her hand and was about to knock but just like the previous attempts she stopped herself.

"Oh hell," Aria said as she reached over in front of Callie and rang the bell.

"Why did you do that?" Callie looked over towards Aria with wide eyes.

"Because it's time to man up and meet the family, and plus I'm getting hungry and I don't like to be late."

"Her family is in there."

"Oh shit, serious?" Aria said in a mocking tone before she started to laugh at her sister.

"Yeah, laugh it up but if they don't like me?"

"Everybody loves you, Callie. That's what I find so disgusting about you." Aria paused for a moment. "It's just dinner, and you aren't alone. I'm there, Teddy's there and Nick is there. You'll do fine, like you always do."

"But-"Callie was cut off when the door opened.

"Hi," Callie and Aria said in unison with a smile on their face as Nick opened the door.

"Callie," Nick said with a smile before he looked over to her sister. "And you must be Aria; Callie has told me so much about you." Nick extended a hand and shook Aria's hand.

"Oh don't play with my emotions, Nick, by flirting me all evening. You're a cutie and gay and that is so not fair." Aria said with smile.

"I detect some sass in you. I think we are going to be best friends." Nick stepped aside to let the two women in. "Ladies, gentlemen and Tim, Callie and Aria have arrived." Callie and Aria said hi and introduced themselves to the Colonel before Teddy, Tim and Arizona joined Nick and the others in the living room.

"Hey ladies," Arizona said with a smile. "Aria, my mother is about to make her sweet corn. If you want the recipe from the source you should go to the kitchen."

"Oh my god, yes. I have been trying for the past mouth and I always come up short." Aria said with smile as she and Arizona disappeared back into the kitchen.

Nick, Tim and the Colonel watched with smiles on their faces as Aria and Arizona left the room before the three men gathered around Callie. Callie was also watching as the two women left the room and wasn't paying attention to the men until the sound of Nick clearing his throat got her attention.

Callie looked around to find herself surrounded by Tim, Nick and the Colonel. Tim was on her left side, Nick was on her right side and the Colonel was standing right in front of her. The three of them had their arms crossed and straight faces. Callie could feel the color leave her face and she could hear her heart starting to pound.

"You have a name solider?" the Colonel said in a soft but stern voice, as he looked Callie dead in the eye.

"Um, Cal…ah…Callio…Um…Um…Callie…Torres…Sir." Callie stuttered.

"Arizona did always like them articulate." Nick said with a smile, which got the Colonel and Tim to laugh.

When Callie noticed the three men laughing she let a small smile come across her face. "Who said you could laugh, Torres?" Tim said.

In an instant her smile was gone.

"You guys are ridiculous; you're going to give the poor girl a heart attack. Come on Torres." Teddy said with a small smile as the two went to join Aria, Arizona and Barbara in kitchen.

The boys waited until Callie was gone before they broke out into laugher again.

"Um…Um…Um…Callie…Torres." Nick mimicked in a high-pitched voice, which got the boys to laugh harder.

"Red pepper," Aria said standing next to Mrs. Robbins. "I can't believe that was all I was missing."

"You know Robbie, your brothers and father were seconds away from killing your girlfriend." Teddy cutoff when she and Callie entered the kitchen.

"I'm sure Callie can handle those three idiots." Arizona said with a smile as she walked over to Callie. She wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and Callie did the same before two shared a small, but loving and passionate kiss.

Teddy had taken her original seat back at the breakfast bar before she went to living room, and this time Aria was sitting right next her on her left side and Barbara had turned around from stove.

The three women watched with small smiles on their faces as Callie and Arizona embraced each other lovingly in the doorway of the kitchen.

"One day I'll have that," Aria said which got Teddy to shake her head in agreement.

When the two women ended their embrace they turned to face their audience, "Mom," Arizona said with a wide smile that Mrs. Robbins picked up on immediately "this is Callie."

The three of them walked towards each other before meeting right in the middle of their path. "So nice to finally have a beautiful face to put with your name," Barbara said as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Robbins." Callie said with a smile.

"Please, call me Barbara or mom." Barbara said with a smile. "Same goes for you too, Aria."

"No problem, Barbara." Aria said with smile.

"Ari, will you let those three idiots know that dinner is ready." Barbara said to Arizona.

Arizona just shook her head and turned around to leave, but as Arizona turned to leave Barbara noticed how the two women's hands glided across each other's arm prolonging the amount of time the two were touching each other.

Arizona, Callie, Teddy and Aria missed the knowing smile that Barbara shot at the two women before she took her food into dining room where the table was already set.

"Dumb, dumber, Colonel, dinner is ready." Arizona said.

"About time," Tim said as he jumped up and practically ran to the dining room.

Tim was the first one to take his seat, and soon the others followed. Barbara and the Colonel sat at the head of the table, while everyone else sat on either side of them. Tim was sitting next to Barbara on her left side, with Nick sitting in the middle and Teddy sitting at the other end next to the Colonel. Arizona was sitting on the right side of Barbara next to Callie and Aria was sitting on the other side of the Colonel across from Teddy. Everyone had their own conversation going on with one another. Tim, Nick and Teddy were where making fun Arizona while Barbara and Aria just watched and laugh at their conversation.

"So Captain Torres," the Colonel started as he passed a plate with rice over toward Teddy.

"Please call me Callie," Callie said with a slight smile, which the Colonel did not return.

"Captain Torres," Callie wiped the smile off her face. "What do your parents do?"

"My father owns a hotel chain, the Mandarin Oriental."

"Those are really nice luxury hotels located all throughout the world," Barbara interrupted.

Callie just shook her head briefly looking over towards Barbara. "My mother is an architect and interior designer."

"Was your father in the military?"

"No sir," Callie kept her questions short and to the point. She could feel her hands sweat and just like when she first walked through the door her heart started to pound.

"So what made you join the military? Did it have something to do with 9/11?" the Colonel asked.

"No, I was a marine long before 9/11; however, I would have joined the military after if I wasn't already in the military. As for joining the military, it's hard to explain I have always wanted to be a marine ever since I was a little kid. I don't know why."

"Interesting," was the all the Colonel said back.

"You know he can pick up the fact that you are nervous as hell, and is probably playing off that. Maybe if you relax your conversation wouldn't be so intense." Aria whispered into Callie's ear.

"I'm nervous because the man hates me, I feel it." Callie whispered back.

"He doesn't hate you," Arizona chimed in to their conversation. "If he hated you then he won't talk to you at all. No hello when you first walk in, no nothing. He's just playing with you because he knows you're scared."

"Oh," Callie breathed out.

Arizona and Callie looked each other for a moment before Arizona rested her hand briefly on Callie's leg, which helped Callie come down a little. Their action was noticed by both the Colonel and Barbara. It took Callie a few minutes to relax, but when she did dinner became much more enjoyable. Thanks to Barbara and the Colonel they relived Nick, Tim and Arizona's child together through a series of embarrassing stories, and thanks to Aria, a few embarrassing stories about Callie came up in their conversation as well.

Once dinner was over, the eight of them had dessert in the living room before Teddy and Callie had to call it an evening. They had to be at headquarters in an hour to start their 48-hour shift.

"Wait, before you two leave." Barbara said as she walked over to purse. "You all know how I love my pictures, and I need a new up to date picture to show the girls when I get back, Tim." Barbara handed the camera to her son because she was never a tech savvy person.

Tim set up the camera's timer before he joined everyone who was by the couch. After 10 seconds the camera went off and snapped a picture of the eight of them. Everyone said goodbye to Teddy, Callie and Aria before the boys went to living room to watch some sport game and Arizona cleaned the kitchen for her mother.

Barbara was sitting at the breakfast bar looking at her camera and at the picture they had taken together. She never thought that any picture could beat the one that she had in her living room of everyone at Arizona's wedding. They were all so happy and carefree, but the more she looked at the current photo in her hand the more she realized that this picture was her new favorite. Barbara and the Colonel were sitting right in the middle of the couch. Teddy and Aria were sitting on the couch next to the Colonel. Arizona and Callie were sitting on the couch next to Barbara, with Tim and Nick standing in the back. In true Tim and Nick fashion they were making faces alongside with Aria and Teddy. The colonel had his arm around Barbara and the two of them had nice wide smiles. Arizona had her arm around Callie and Callie was leaning into Arizona's side. Callie was resting her head on Arizona shoulder and Arizona was resting her head on top of Callie's head. Arizona's right arm was around Callie and her left hand was holding Callie's with their fingers intertwined with each other. In Barbara's mind, Tim was right. Barbara should have sat Arizona down and had an intervention because Callie was 10 times better than Julie.

Barbara's smile grew the more she looked at the picture. The new additions of Callie and Aria made everything seem so balanced. Barbara had seen her daughter happy before, but it was nothing like the happiness she saw in the picture. Barbara sighed to herself and glanced in the living at boys watching TV and drinking beer before she looked at Arizona who had her back turned at her mother for a moment as she loaded the dishwasher. Her life and family was back in order, and she couldn't be happier about it. Barbara looked back down at her camera one last time before she got up to help Arizona. It was official. She had a new favorite photo, and if fate was on her side she would have two new additions to her family.


End file.
